¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto
by asexysoldier
Summary: ¡Gyarados y Milotic están juntos y se quieren con toda el alma!, ¡Acompañalos en esta nueva aventura llena de amor y de aventuras como cualquier otro amor de secundaria! Todos pasamos por las buenas amistades, los amoríos y sobre todo las cosas grandes que nos deja el hecho de ser adolescentes, así que, ¡Ready, Fire, Go! ¡A disfrutar la vida! -EN CURSO-
1. Primer Día (Parte 1)

De Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

PRIMER DÍA (PARTE 1)

En la Unidad Educativa de Ciudad Azafrán, la ciudad base de la región de Kanto, estaban llegando gran multitud de Pokémon Estudiantes al primer día de clase, y del último año. En la puerta vemos a los Iniciales de la Región: Ivysaur, Charmeleon y Wartortle dan la bienvenida y abren las puertas de la escuela. Vamos pasando y vemos que los nuevos estudiantes tienen que listarse y firmar para ver en qué salón quedaron, con ayuda de los regulares. Mientras tanto, la directiva hará una ceremonia inaugural para conocer las nuevas novedades que traerá este año escolar a todos los estudiantes y profesores.

La espera termina, todos los estudiantes ya incorporados, en el auditorio, empieza la ceremonia, que tuvo palabras inaugurales por parte de la nueva Directiva, que ahora está comandada por Lugia, Pokémon Legendario de la región de Johto, que fue transferida a Kanto en cambio a Articuno, ex director de la escuela y Pokémon Legendario de esta región.

Entre tanta habla y cuestiones de escenario, la directora agregó nuevos detalles a este año escolar:

-Habrán nuevas asignaturas, como Natación, que será impartida por el Profesor Golduck, Ciencias Eléctricas, que tendrá de lugar a el Profesor Electabuzz, Vuelo elegante, por el profesor Pidgeot, las Mega-Evoluciones que serán probadas en los Pokémon que tengan altas sus estadísticas y sobre todo, un montón de sorpresas más que iremos conociendo durante el año. ¡Disfruten la cálida y sorprendente estadía en nuestra Escuela! Una Gran Bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de otras regiones, y sobre todo, ¡Qué empiece el Nuevo Año!

Las palabras de la Directora Lugia fueron aplaudidas a millón. Hubo bailes, escenas pirotécnicas por parte de Pokémones de Fuego, modelaje, y el gran final lo dieron los artistas eléctricos con sus ráfagas y truenos. ¡Qué impresionante! Este tiene comienzo de ser buen año, aunque yo soy…

Soy Milotic, sí, Milotic Guerra, una miss para todos, más no para mí. Toqué en el salón D, junto a Pokémones acuáticos, psíquicos, y dragones. Estoy mirando el horario, y justamente nos toca Psicología en esta primera hora, al entrar al salón veo llegar al profesor Mew, sacando su libro diario y otros más, como si estuviese planificando el contenido a dar esta hora, como nadie se percató de que yo entrara no me fue tan vergonzoso e irritante, las mofas que todos usan conmigo no son muy agradables, aparte, cuando terminé la primaria me fue muy mal en mi última promoción y hasta en mi graduación. Estudiaba con Kadabra, Blastoise, Gallade y Kirlia, Lapras, Dragonair, Psyduck, Shelgon, Vibrava, Espeon y Gyara…

¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿GYARADOS? ¿QUE HACE AQUÍ UN GYARADOS? Un Pokémon tan agresivo aquí, Arceus, ¿Un Gyarados estudia? Que yo sepa se dedican a quemar ciudades y lanzar hiperrayos. Este será manso, aunque con esa cara yo no creo que sea tan amable..

Me quedé perdida viendo las características y estadísticas en combate de Gyarados. Es muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, solamente con aprender Danza Dragón que hace que su ataque se fortalezca y Hiperrayo, se me eriza la piel, ese Pokémon es violento, muy violento, según mis padres al llegar aquí me aconsejaron que no me acercara si había uno, pero… ¡No tengo porqué hacerlo! Si es buena persona, o… Puede ser mi amigo, sólo mi amigo, no…

Y el profesor de la primera hora de clase llegó, mientras que yo pensaba y pensaba en qué podía aportar o hacer ese Gyarados aquí… Es Psicología, la asignatura en donde nos enseñan a moderar nuestros comportamientos y todos los trastornos psicológicos que sufrimos mientras evolucionamos, y casualidad… El cambio cerebral intenso que se produce en Gyarados lo hace tan inestable e irritante.

-Mis alumnos, mi nombre es Mew, profesor de Psicología para Pokémon, para la nueva tarea que tendrán hoy, quiero que se pongan en parejas, dependiendo a su Naturaleza encontrada, por ejemplo: Serenos con serenos, modestos con modestos, alegres con alegres, etcétera, en dos minutos, que van corriendo ¡YA!

Uyuyuyyyyy… Tengo que moverme, mi naturaleza es modesta, muy modesta, pero al parecer aquí nadie tiene esa naturaleza… Gallade y Kirlia juntos, Psyduck y Kadabra, Shelgon y Vibrava, Blastoise y Lapras, sólo quedábamos Dragonair, Espeon, Gyarados y yo, Espeon no dudo en moverse a lado de Dragonair ya que Gyarados causaba Intimidación y quedó una mesa de pareja vacía, yo no sabía qué hacer, o hacía pareja o me quedaba sola.

Terminan los dos minutos y el profesor desconcertado por la mesa vacía, al ver que yo estaba en una esquina y Gyarados en otra, en tono de regaño nos juntó:

-¡La tarea es en parejas, y por Naturaleza! Ustedes dos. De la esquina. Juntense ya, los dos son Naturaleza Modesta, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Me hacen perder tiempo!

Gyarados y yo nos acercamos a la última mesa, todos se reían de nosotros por no habernos movido a tiempo. Entre tanta mofa, Gyarados contestó:

-¿Quieren ver un hiperrayo? ¡Entonces callense! ¡Superenlo!

Todos quedaron callados al instante. Esa intimidación dejó a todos fríos y asustados, ¿Cómo va a lanzar un hiperrayo en medio salón de clases?, el Profesor no dudo en agradecerle ya que ayudó a que todos hicieran silencio y a que él diera su explicación, mientras tanto, yo en tono bajo, para que el profesor no escuche, le digo a Gyarados:

-Gracias, los callaste… *Pero Gyarados me interrumpe y contesta *

-Shhhh… No hables, sólo escucha la clase y ya. *Gyarados en tono molesto*

La Naturaleza en un Pokémon es muy importante, de ahí depende un gran factor que les proporcionará la evolución, es normal que tengan una naturaleza serena, afable y alegre, y también grosera y modesta, todas las naturalezas son normales, influyen en su comportamiento y en sus estadísticas. "El profesor Mew siguió hablando, pero nadie le hizo caso, sólo Psyduck está escuchando, pero al rato se le olvidará…"

La clase seguía, y Gyarados atento como si yo no estuviese ahí, no paraba de mirarlo, y nadie prestaba atención, estaba tan aburrida que quería irme de ahí, todos como mudos mientras el Profesor Mew habla y habla tanto… La tarea era sobre identificar y cuidar por un día la Naturaleza de un Pokémon con la ayuda de las preevoluciones, a todas las parejas les toco cualquiera, y a nosotros un Igglybuff. Termina la clase y teníamos que seguir con él, aunque Gyarados quería esquivar toda esta cuestión de la tarea, para no sentirse tan incómodo de verse cuidando a un bebé Pokémon sabiendo que es muy irritante.

Salieron del salón, y Milotic decidió entablar una conversación con el para turnarse con el bebé:

-Gyarados, no sé si pueda contar contigo para esta tarea, debemos.. *en tono tranquilo*

-Sí sí sí, cuidar al bebé, lo sé, no te creas, yo también quiero aprobar, así que… Dejame al bebé toda la tarde y haz lo que tengas que hacer, para que no me molestes… *Toma al bebé Igglybuff y se va refunfuñando*

(Esta historia continuará)


	2. Primer Día (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

De Marcela Guerra

Primer Día (Parte 2)

Y Gyarados se fue, lejos… No quiso que los dos cuidaramos a Igglybuff juntos, y tampoco me lo dejó. Se fue solo. No alcancé nisiquiera a decirle que me llamaba Milotic, ni eso. Pero ya es recreo. Soy nueva aquí y estoy sola. Voy a ir a caminar por ahí, a conocer las instalaciones de la nueva escuela. Mientras caminaba sentía que alguien estaba detrás de mí, pero no eché vueltas ni de reojo, solo seguía caminando. Entre escuchar y escuchar los diversos comentarios de todos por el pasillo que iba pasando, me asombró oír:

-Esa Milotic que va caminando estudia conmigo, resultó que hoy hizo parejita con el supuesto dragón ese, que por cierto, hoy amenazó con lanzar un hiperrayo, pero a leguas se sabe que ese nisiquiera lo ha aprendido. Traté de acercármele, es muy linda, quizás pueda ser mi novia después de un tiempo, me gusta mucho…

¿Y quién lo habrá dicho? No lo sé… Sólo alcanzé a oir, y no quise ni mirar. Llegue a la plaza principal sola. Pensando en que miembro del salón pudo haber dicho eso. Sé que Gyarados no es, no es su voz, y aparte el que estaba hablando parece odiarlo. ¿Cómo podrá tenerle tanta rabia? Las estadísticas de Gyarados son sumamente altas en combate. Y aunque es un pez ofensivo, y agresivo, yo hoy lo he visto normalmente serio, y con buen comportamiento.

-Milotic… ¡MILOTIC, SÍ, TÚ, MILOTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

¡Alguien está gritando mi nombre! ¿Quién será? *Milotic se levanta y empieza a buscar de donde es que se oye el grito, es detrás de ella, están Dragonair, Kirlia y Espeon*

-Milotic… Te íbamos siguiendo, pero tu ni pendiente. ¡Nos caíste bien y queremos darte la bienvenida! -Habló Espeon con mucha alegría

-Mucho gusto… Soy Milotic, de Agua, aunque aprendo ataques de hielo. -Contestó Milotic con ese cierto aire de seguridad

-Creeme, una integrante más le haría bien a ese salón de clases, y sobre todo una chica tan linda como tú. ¡Lo malo es que tuvieras tan tedioso comienzo por tener que lidiar con las amarguras de Gyarados! -replicó Dragonair

-Si… Es demasiado… Grosero… Pero qué más puedo hacer… De hecho me pareció que no fuese un Pokémon agresivo en este lugar.. -Contestó Milotic

-¡ESE NO ES NADA TRANQUILO, MILOTIC! La última vez que lo hicieron enfadar, o mejor dicho; Con una broma de muy mal gusto de parte de Shelgon que lo detesta, casi nos pulveriza a todos con un Hiperrayo. Desde ahí, nadie lo molesta más y los únicos amigos que tiene son Greninja y mi hermano. -Contesta Kirlia como método de precaución

En ese momento, cuando Kirlia me decía "Lo detesta" de una vez acerté que Shelgon podría ser o es el chico que oí hablar por el pasillo. No sé porque lo odia, pero debe de ser desde muchísimo tiempo su rivalidad… ¿Me pongo a investigar…? No creo, no es seguro que las chicas me quieran decir lo que en realidad pasa para no molestarme, aparte, el tiene a Igglybuff, creo que no le haga algún daño, porqué no me lo puedo imaginar.

-Pero.. ¡Chicas, dejemos de hablar de Gyarados! Que la chica nos cuente, como és, ¡todo sobre ella! ¡Anda! ¡Dinos! ¿De dónde vienes? -Dice Espeon

-Vengo de Hoenn. Decidieron trasladarme a la Escuela de Kanto ya que mis padres se mudaron aquí. Son encargados de un Gimnasio en donde entrenan Pokémon, en esta ciudad, precisamente. *Contestó Milotic*

-¡Sí sí! El nuevo gimnasio se ve muy prometedor. -Contestó Espeon

-¡Yo también lo ví! -Dijo Dragonair con mucho asombro

-Creeme, yo nací en Hoenn pero a mis padres le fue mucho mejor encontrar una mejor vida a mi y mi hermano en Kanto. -Contesto Kirlia

Para mí fue muy bueno ser recibida de esa manera en la nueva escuela, ellas tienen interés en mi y se nota que no están ni pendiente de mi belleza, si no de lo buena amiga que puedo ser, es bueno que las chicas hayan tomado la incentiva que yo no pude tener en socializar. La escuela es muy grande, gracias a las chicas, que me la enseñaron de pies a cabeza. Tiene un area de nado muy grande y casualidad el Profesor Golduck está impartiendo su clase. Se ve tan impresionante su manera de nadar. También veo los consejos estudiantiles, los docentes, todos. Todo me parece tan normal, para ser un Pokémon tan reluciente fui bienvenida de muy buena manera.

Antes de que acabara la última clase… Habían mandado a escoger un estudiante por salón para darle una información. Como ninguno quiso ir, nisiquiera yo, fue Psyduck. La información tenía pinta de ser algo normal y corriente, nada que asombre, hasta que en los demás salones se oía de una cierta fiesta de bienvenida que hacen todos los años, y que quizás hoy estuvieran dando toda la información sobre ella y que temática tendrá ahora.

Psyduck llegó al salón… Corriendo… Todos estamos emocionados, solamente dice Blastoise emocionado:

-Vamos, dilo… ¡ES LA FIESTA! -Con mucha emoción

-Se me olvidó… (Cara de Psyduck desconcertado)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Gritos, patadas, a Psyduck le lanzan bolas de papel, todo en desorden.

¡¿Solamente a este salón se les ocurre mandar a un Psyduck a buscar semejante información y que de repente se le olvide?! En serio. Tuvo que ir Blastoise pataleando y refunfuñando a ver que trataba la cosa, y rápido, porque no quedaba mucho tiempo de clase, eran las 11:50 a.m. Gyarados seguía ahí. Tan distante, tan aislado de todos. Decidí acercarle y pedirle a Igglybuff, que tenía una sonrisa tan extraña, no sé si era felicidad o susto, pero quizás la frialdad de Gyarados en algún momento le haya hecho algún mal…

-¿Me puedes dejar al bebé? ¡Ya lo cuidaste tú! -reclama Milotic

-Te dije que no me molestes, primeramente. Y segundo, el bebé no quiere irse, ¿ves? -Contestó Gyarados mientras que Igglybuff se sentía tan feliz

-Pero… Si el profes.. -Gyarados interrumpe

-El profesor no tiene que enterarse, tranquila, yo lo cuido. Es tu primer día para una tarea tan molesta -Contesta Gyarados en tono serio

Milotic se asombró pero a la vez estaba muy extraño que Gyarados se comportara de esa manera.

-No, no… La tarea y el bebé no son molestos.. -contesta en susurro Milotic

-Pero el molesto soy yo. -Seriedad total de Gyarados, directo, de golpe

¿Por qué dijo eso…? Yo sólo quería ayudarlo y aparte bueno, tiene razón de algún modo, pero no… No me parece molesto. Me asombra que sea tranquilo y sereno a pesar de perder la cabeza por cualquier idiotez de nuestra parte, pero…

-Creeme, no me pareces molesto… Todos lo creen pero no lo eres.. -Dice Milotic en tono suave y afirmante

-Entonces, tómalo… -Gyarados suelta a Igglybuff para dárselo a Milotic pero este empieza a llorar de repente y no saben que hacer

-No quiere irse conmigo.. -Milotic en tono triste

-Aaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhh… Ven, pequeñita bonita... Ya, calma, más calma... -Gyarados hablándole a Igglybuff

El Igglybuff regresó muy contento… Muy feliz. Milotic estaba atónita de tanto amor que en unas pocas horas se desarrolló en ese noble Pokémon, sobre todo el cariño que proporcionó Gyarados a él. No es tan malo ni molesto como todos piensan, que cause intimidación a las personas es una cosa, y cuando la conoces, es otra cara. Tan distinto como eso. Al final, Igglybuff no quiso irse conmigo. Terminó la última clase y ahora nos toca a todos irnos a casa. Ya la información de la fiesta estaba servida en plato caliente, más no nos habían dicho. Quizás Blastoise mañana nos cuente todo, quiero saber, tengo intriga. Debe ser muy interesante o algo así, pero antes de irme yo… Caminando por la calle… Encontré a alguien que no sé si para mí será bueno o malo, después de andarme siguiendo como un loco, y sólo contestó:

-Hey, tú… Parale ahí, para… Quiero hablar contigo…

(Esta historia continuará)


	3. ¡No me Toques!

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

De Marcela Guerra

¡No me toques!

-Hey, tú… Parale ahí, para… Quiero hablar contigo… -Contesta el misterioso chico

Volteo la mirada y me doy cuenta que nada más y nada menos, era Blastoise y su grupo de amigos, que eran Shelgon, Lapras y Vibrava. Casualidad de la vida, ese Shelgon no paraba de mirarme, como si le gustara. Me sentía un poco incomoda y extraña de la actitud de Shelgon, que entre risas, decía:

-Ya saben, que pa' la fiesta yo evoluciono, eso hay que celebrarlo, con ustedes, para las que se vengan, ¿oyeron? -Con tono de emoción y pregunta

Todos dijeron que sí, y que incomodo, o mejor dicho, en Shelgon sentía yo el aire de arrogancia seguro que brotaba a leguas. No traté de hacer ningún comentario, pero… ¿Porqué me detuvieron para hablar conmigo a mitad de camino? Tengo que hacer esa pregunta, porque lo único que han hecho es seguirme el paso y no parar de hablar de sus estadísticas en combate, son como que, un poco absurdos y molestos, Gyarados se queda pendejo con esto.

-¿Y de qué quieren hablar conmigo? No entiendo. Me han parado en el camino para seguirme ¿o qué? -dice Milotic molesta

Blastoise iba a responder pero Shelgon lo interrumpió:

-Es que si te queremos seguir, bella, ¿Cuál es el problema?. Además, según, no han dado información sobre la fiesta, pero serás mi pareja. -arrogancia total

-Un momento… ¿Y este que se cree? -en la mente de Milotic al responder

-Yo no se dé que fiesta hablan, soy nueva y además no me importa tal asunto. -contesta en tono afirmante, directo

Shelgon se molesta y decide ser sarcástico.

-Pues yo, soy Gyarados y te… -Interrumpido

No fallé en darle un buen rayo hielo a Shelgon ya que su broma me molestó de algún modo, que lo dejó un poco herido, sin embargo los demás también iban a contra atacar, pero Shelgon los detuvo y les dijo:

-Vámonos, pero esta señorita fuertesita y demás, cae como las otras. -entre risas

-¡Dejame en paz! -gritaba Milotic mientras Shelgon y su gente se iba

Estaba molesta y no sabía por qué. Ya había llegado la tarde y estaba a medio camino de su casa, traté de apresurarse porque el ataque me dejó un poco cansada. La secundaria no fue tan agradable, sólo por las chicas qué la recibieron con mucha gracia y amabilidad, y hasta que el profesor se entere que en ningún momento cuidó el huevo, si no que todo fue tarea de Gyarados. Llegué a mi casa y mis padres me reciben con muy buena actitud y un banquete servido para la cena.

-Hija mía *dicen los dos padres al unísono*

-Mamá, sólo dame de comer… *contesta en modo avergonzante Milotic*

Papá quedó atontado con mis palabras, pero mamá no tardó en averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Terminando de comer, me fui a mi cama acuática a reflexionar sobre el día, no quise abrir mis redes sociales por el momento, ni hablar con nadie por ese instante. Prendí la tele, y estaban dando Sakura Card Captors en el canal 7, mi ánime preferido. En ese momento, llegó mamá, para preguntarme y hablar que me pasaba.

-Milotic, hoy tu padre y yo estuvimos asustados de la actitud con la que llegaste a casa hoy, ¿algo te pasó en la escuela, o no tuviste un buen día? *aconsejante*

-Mamá, hoy usé un ataque contra un Shelgon, que lo dejó medio herido. Pero me estaba molestando, porque hizo un chiste.. -Interrumpido

-Hija, ¡no debes de dejarte llevar!, creeme, si sigues así por todo el año jamás te tomarán en serio y se vivirán mofando, pero… ¿de que fue el chiste? ¿Porqué te molestó tanto? -pregunta la madre de Milotic

-Sobre un compañero de clase, el que me dio la bienvenida… -En tono bajo y aclaratorio

-¿Y quién es ese compañero?... -Pregunta su madre con mucha intriga

-Mamá, el caso está en que me molesta porque le gusto, e hizo ese chiste.. -Esquivando el tema

-No trates de esquivar la pregunta que te hice, pero si no me quieres decir, está bien… -La madre de Milotic se va muy atónita y confundida de que su hija no le quisiera decir quién fue el chico

Papá estaba espiando y oyendo toda la conversación desde la puerta. Y al entrar.

-Milotic, a mi si me tienes que decir… -Dice el padre

-¿Estabas escuchando? -pregunta Milotic

-Sí, y quiero, que me digas… -afirmando

-Es un Gyarados… -en tono triste dice Milotic

Papá me abrazó, no quiso comentar nada más… Hoy no era el día y mucho menos el lugar. Terminó el día, sorpresivamente cierto que ese Shelgon no es más que un creído, cuando se convierta en Salamence, va a tener la propia cortinita de humo en la cabeza siempre. Que molesto compañero de clases, ya estoy segura de qué el qué escuchó hoy en los pasillos nada más y nada menos era él. Pero antes de irme a dormir, decidí abrir el Facebook, a ver, que cuentos locos y aburridos tenía el día de hoy. Viendo mensajes antiguos, fotos de sus ex compañeros de Hoenn, reviso que tengo unas cuantas solicitudes de amistad, y casi todas son de las chicas, pero una es de alguien muy importante. Es de Gyarados. ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡Gyarados en Facebook, y envíandome solicitudes para hablar conmigo?.. Voy a aceptar. ¡Tengo que aceptar!

"Al aceptar la solicitud, a los minutos, llegó un mensaje de Gyarados que decía: "Hola, ya arreglé todo con Igglybuff, mañana hará que los dos lo cuidamos y no tendrás problemas, buenas noches" y termino el mensaje"

Gyarados me envío, pero… ¿Si quiere ser mi amigo o no? ¿Yo que sé? Le voy a responder que "Gracias", a ver si la conversación sigue…

Y raramente, Gyarados se desconectó. ¡Por dios! Ahora si no tengo nada que hacer. De una vez, me voy a dormir antes de que mamá o papá, me regañen.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté para ir a la escuela, hoy es el segundo día de clases y me toca natación. Mientras mamá sirve el desayuno, papá decide bromear con que:

-Hijita… Hoy ves al chico, hoy lo ves… -bromeante

Me sonrojé y solo me quedó gritar:

-¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -con la cara hecha un tomatito

Mamá se coló en la conversación ya que a ella es la única que no le he hablado sobre el chico.

-¡Y no me van a decir nada! ¡Jum! ¡Puro para ustedes! ¡Yo soy tu madre! -en regaño

-Todavía no, cariño, después. Pero ahorita, no. JAJAJAJAJAJA -Entre risitas y broma

-¡PUES NO ME DIGAS NADA! -Mamá le mandó un paletazo a papá y este solo lloró

No paré de reírme. Estas escenitas las he tenido a diario, y me dan risa, porque papá le encanta la broma y el juego, mientras que mamá es más seria. Termino de comer, y los dos me acompañan a la puerta, donde me toca irme. Me despiden con un beso y me gritan al mismo tiempo:

-¡Te amamos, Princesa Milotic! -con mucha emoción

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Llegué a la escuela, estoy en el área de piscina después de haber terminado de cantar el himno. El profesor Golduck no ha llegado, y mis compañeros tampoco, estoy sola aquí… O es demasiado temprano, o me equivoqué de horario, pero el hecho es que estoy sintiendo que alguien me está tocando por la espalda, veo quien es y me dice:

-Hola, ¿cómo estás hoy?

(Esta historia continuará)


	4. Especial: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá!

¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

Especial: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá!

* * *

 ** _"Pues, primeramente gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, que al parecer va muy bien, a pesar de tener tan pocos reviews, muchas, muchas gracias a los lectores de los diversos países que han encontrado esto y se han puesto a leerlo, creanme, más a los de mi país, que yo sé que una historia no nos saca adelante pero nos da al menos un motivo para leer y aprender de las cosas, y para cambiar esa mentalidad de que la generación de relevo no sirve. Este especial en sí no se lo dedico a Roge o a Manu, se lo dedico a mi mamá que ha sido la inspiración mía y la de mis hermanos pa' "echar pa lante" (salir adelante), ayer fué su cumpleaños #45 y bueno, quise dedicarle uno de mis capitulos que convierto como un especial para no perderle el rumbo a la historia, espero que les guste a uds. y a mi mamá también, que es con mi inspiración y mis ganas de decirle gracias por haberme traido al mundo (porque salí por cesárea, nisiquiera quería yo nacer xd) y haberme enseñado que todo talento que yo tenga hay que mostrarlo y sacarle el cien por cien. Los quiero mucho, espero que estén muy bien y mucha suerte en sus vidas"_**

 ** _Los especiales no pierden ni alteran el camino de la historia, sólo están ahí para ocasiones especiales, no continúan, son un sólo capitulo, los uso por momentos especiales que le quiera dar yo a la historia._**

* * *

FLASHBACK DEL DÍA 27/01/2000 (4:45p.m) Casa de la familia Guerra. _"Hace semanas, los padres Milotic habían puesto un huevo, un huevo Pokémon del que esperaban que saliera un Feebas, y que fuera hembra. Tanta la espera, cuidados, y desesperación hicieron que ese mismo día, en esa misma hora, el huevo se rompiera y saliera el ó la bebé Feebas"  
_

Mientras el huevo se quebraba, la mamá estaba ahí, desesperada, emocionada, con el lagrimero en sus ojos. Iba a ser madre por primera vez, y quería que fuera una linda y hermosa niñita.

-Mi hermoso bebé... *Mirando por primera vez al bebé Feebas*

Mi papá se acerca a ella, para ver si el bebé era varoncito o hembra. De tanto querer y anhelar, ¡Sí!, era una niña, una Feebas que ellos miraban como si fuera la más hermosa.

-Es una niña... Una hermosa niña... *con lágrimas y emoción"

Los dos padres abrazados al mismo tiempo, le dieron calor y cariño a su pequeña hija. Y así, fueron los demás días... La madre daba sus mejores cuidados, la atendía todo el tiempo como si fuera su único mundo. Sobre todo, la mamá, daba todo su cariño y amor a su pequeña niña, la enseñó a identificarse con si misma, a ser una niña decente, a jugar con todos, a comer y a todo. Nunca se frustró, ni se cansó de que el arduo y tedioso trabajo de cuidar a su pequeña. No durmió por noches, pasó todo su tiempo en dirección al bienestar de ella, a todo. La pasó duro, abandono ciertas cosas. Pero todo lo hizo por un bien, y por hacer de su hermosa hija una gran persona en el futuro.

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Feebas crecío como una niña dulce y amigable, le encantaba jugar, le encantaba reír, le gustaba jugar a las muñecas con su madre, cocinar, hacer Pokelitos, de todo. Fué un buen trabajo de madre. Siempre la escuchó con sus inquietudes, razones, y si necesitaba ayuda, estaría ahí siempre. Feebas iba a la escuela, apenas era su primer grado de educación y estaba preparándose para conocer que es la escuela. Aunque a la niña le diera miedo estar ahí, por las burlas a su aspecto, su madre estaría ahí para defenderla y apoyarla en todo. Todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo para evolucionar, como unos años más. Aún estaba pequeñita y necesitaba tiempo para crecer y convertirse en lo que es hoy.

Mamá siempre apoyó los estudios de su hija, ayudó con sus tareas, le dió sus golpesitos para que reaccionara tal a la situación, le gritó, y le dejó de hablar, pero después, no le quedaba más remedio que decir "Todo estará bien, hija", le siguió dando cariño y nunca nunca dejó su labor detrás de su vida, ella siempre estuvo primero. La felicidad que le proporcionaba su Feebas a diario era inmensa. Estaba esperando que pasaran los años a ver que sería de su hija al crecer.

 **Y puff. PASARON LOS AÑOS**

Ya la pequeña Feebas no era ya pequeña. Era la Feebas adolescente, con sus dieciseís años, ya estaba en el último año de secundaria, nunca se había enamorado, su madre le advertía mucho que lo hiciera de alguien que valga la pena, que para eso todavía había muchísimo tiempo, pero su prioridad era primero estudiar para ser una profesional en el mundo. En su cumpleaños #16, después de soplar las velitas del pastel, hubo algo que sorprendió a su madre, una luz destellaba toda la casa, que tenía las luces apagadas, en ella algo irradiaba, y nadie sabía que. Estaban todos asustados, todos... Creyeron que la casa iba a explotar de tanta luz, o quedarían ciegos. Pero no, Feebas estaba evolucionando. ¡Se convirtió en Milotic!. Los padres estaban emocionados, pero sobre todo, su mamá, ya que:

-Es idéntica a mi... *en llanto de alegria*

-Mamá, te quiero... Gracias por darme la belleza suficiente y por cuidarme toda la vida... :') *contesta la jovencita, emocionada*

-Vas a ser una jovencita muy linda... Porque yo te cuidé, te consentí, te amé y aún te amo, eres mi niñita, ahora eres Milotic! *abrazando a su hija*

Milotic y su mamá ya habían emprendido mucho camino juntas. Ahora que ella es una adolescente quizás le enseñe a maquillarse, a probarse nuevas cosas, a comportarse como es, pero nunca dejará de lado que es su hija y debe enseñarle el valor del amor, de la amistad, de la familia y sobre todo, el valor a si misma, ya cuando acabe la secundaria, ella entrará en la universidad, ya estará por su cuenta, pero sin embargo, una madre no debe dejar a sus hijos nunca solos, tendrán que irse, pero siempre, siempre estarán en sus mentes y en su corazón...

Fin.

* * *

 ** _Este es el primer especial, que yo tuve que subir hoy porque con el cumpleaños y la cosa no me dio tiempo de idealizar y escribir. Sin embargo, no lo dejé abandonado y lo terminé hoy, espero que les guste, y creanme, de estos habrán muchos más relacionados a la historia, mas no que se encaminen con ella, no lo olviden, no alteran el rumbo, pero si agregan un poco de especialidad a la historia. A mi mamá le doy gracias por haberme dicho que escribir es la tarea que yo más debo hacer, y por que me dió tanto amor en el paso del tiempo, desde que era un ratón de laboratorio hasta la larva semidesarrollada que soy hoy en día. Cuidense, que Marci los quiere xdxdxd._**


	5. Acompañeme, señorita (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

Acompañeme, señorita (Parte 1)

Y desde ese momento… Alguien me tocó la espalda y cuando voy a ver:

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -es Gyarados con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina

Y con lo torpe y miedosa que soy… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "se oye el impacto de haber caído al agua, y justamente cuando todos estaban entrando al área de natación, que vergüenza"

(Risas a montón de parte de todos, las chicas estaban preocupadas pero al rato no dudaron en reírse) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

En ese justo y bochornoso momento, Gyarados no dudó en tirarse el agua para ayudarme, pero estaba tan asustada que ni podía coordinar mi nado, sólo me tuvo abajo del agua, ayudándome a calmarme:

-¡CALMATE, CALMATE! ¡OYE, YO NO SABÍA QUE POR UN SALUDO REPENTINO TE ASUSTARÍAS TANTO! De veras que me das miedo, pero también un poco de risa, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -ríendose en su cara

-¡¿TU VINISTE A AYUDARME O A BURLARTE DE MÍ?! -Milotic estaba molesta

Espeon no duda en buscar al profesor Golduck, para que controle esta situación que parece no tener arreglo, todos estaban desordenados, no aguantaban la risa, primero, una chica de agua, tirada en el agua, asustada en el agua y sobre todo al lado de un chico que ayuda, pero también se ríe de ella. Si soy torpe, por el amor a Arceus. Llega el profesor Golduck y decide ponerle fin a la situación, pero al llegar está tan confundido que sólo le quedo gritar:

-¡ALLÁ, LOS QUE ESTÁN ADENTRO DE LA PISCINA, DEJAN LA ESCENITA AMOROSA QUE PARA ESO NO ESTÁ LA ESCUELA! -a todo pulmón, con mucha seguridad

-Uyuyuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESOOOOOOOOOOOOO -todos al unísono

Para qué fue eso…

-¡Mejor ayudame a salir de aquí antes de que empiezen a especular que tu y yo…! -Milotic asustada, a punto de llorar

-¿Qué tú y yo…? Escuchame, primero tu eres nueva aquí, y segundo si lo piensan de que te preocupas, si al cabo, aquí nada más te tratan las chicas y de resto a todos los demás no le importas o eso creo, y tercero, todos saben que yo no estoy interesado en nadie y en mucho menos una chica, así que, señorita, usted acompáñeme. -Gyarados serio, tratando de empujar a Milotic hacia la superficie de la piscina para que pueda salir y él también

El profesor Golduck sólo habló… Todos se reían de mí… Bueno, las chicas me ayudaron a salir, y yo estaba más roja que tomate recién caído "Como la que está escribiendo esto". Traté de explicarle al profesor todo lo que había pasado y que más: ¡Tres puntos menos para los dos y si es posible nos quiere fuera de la clase! Bonita manera de empezar, pero al menos, nos salvamos de un reporte que nos hubiera dejado por el suelo. ¡Qué desastre! No hallaba en donde llorar, yo quería llorar, estaba muy avergonzada, esto fue fatal, no entiendo como pude asustarme tanto, pero mientras hablaba con las chicas:

-Ese ya se te quedó clavado en el corazón. -Dice Kirlia

-No digas eso, sólo que… -Todas interrumpen con un daaaaaaaaah

-Milotic, por Arceus, tú lo quieres. Lo quieres porqué para asustarte tanto por un saludo, dime si te hubiera abrazado o que se yo. -Contesta Dragonair

-No les hagas caso, sólo quédate tranquila, aquí nadie tiene nada que criticarte y además, ya a ese le toca una buena novia. -Dice Espeon

-No, Espeon, no creas, yo leo los sentimientos, y ese de sentimientos, no tiene naaaaaaaada. -Contesta Kirlia con mucha seguridad

-Yo creo que si los tenga. Aparte, estos últimos años… Se ha vuelto más manso, antes era insoportable. -Dice Dragonair

-Ustedes me tienen confundida. Aparte mientras me estaba ayudando, se portó de muy buena manera, aunque lo necio y amargado nunca lo dejó. -Dice Milotic

-No es confusión, sólo que… Te decimos la verdad… Estás más enamorada tú y eso que pasaron dos días JAJAJAJAJAJA -Espeon con muchas ganas de reírse

-¡ESPEON! Gracias por dar en el blanco -Dragonair la abraza

-No creo, pero si Gallade dice que a veces siente que Gyarados se pone rarito cuando le mencionan a Milotic, entonces, puede ser que esto sea amor mutuo, pero aún, estoy escéptica. -Kirlia termina la conversación

Las chicas fueron muy comprensivas conmigo, aunque crean que yo esté enamorada, en realidad, no lo creo. Solo van dos días de clase y que más, lo que he vivido con este Gyarados, que hoy llegó a saludarme de muy buena manera, y que yo hubiera arruinado ese momento, estuvo grandioso. De hecho, a pesar de tanto drama y desastre, estoy feliz por lo que pasó.

 **DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **-** Declarando que los dos estudiantes, Gyarados y Milotic, están con tres puntos menos por el desastre de la mañana, en estas tareas, quiero que las hagan en grupos de cinco, pero ojo, los escogeré yo. -El profesor Golduck explicando la rutina de hoy

Oh, no… Ahora con quien me irá a poner este profesor, ojalá y no sea con los odiosos de los amigos de Shelgon o con él, no quiero, ya con aquel rayo hielo me debe de estar odiando. No me cae bien, principalmente, ese día que me estuvo siguiendo me intimidó y no me gustó su actitud de prepotente queriéndose lucir como un chico apuesto y que puede conquistar a quien sea.

Y ya está, casualidad de la vida…

-El grupo #3 será de Milotic, Gallade, Blastoise, Psyudck y Shelgon. *Profesor Golduck, no me este echando broma, por favor…*

Esto me amargó el día… Arena ven a mi… Quedé lejos de las chicas, y en este grupo de puros hombres, aunque Gallade me caiga bien, es hermano de Kirlia y amigo de Gyarados, y quizás me dé información sobre él, yo quiero saber porqué es así como es. Pero Shelgon no tardó en molestarme…

-Señorita bonita, ¿Este Dragón que tienes en frente es fuerte? -Shelgon presumiéndose

-Un Charizard es más Dragón que tú. -Milotic contesta seca

-Uyuyuyuy, no te pases de loca, creeme, eres fuerte, ese Rayo Hielo fue muy duro pero que más le iba a hacer, yo te estaba invitando a las buenas.. -Responde Shelgon

-No gracias, no necesito ir a esa fiesta y si iría, no sería acompañada de US-TED. -Milotic más seca

-¿Te tengo que asustar llegándote a saludar por detrás y que caigas en una jaula? A Gyarados si le sirvió… -Shelgon burlándose, incitando la ira en la pobre Milotic

-¡YA BASTA PUES! PORQUE TENGO MUCHOS RAYOS POR PEGAR.. -Grita Milotic

El profesor Golduck me escuchó y todos igual, termina de arruinar, más arena para mi…

-¿NO QUIERE QUE LE BAJE MÁS PUNTOS SEÑORITA? ¿O SERÁ QUE TAMBIÉN ME VA A PEGAR UN RAYO HIELO? SALGASE DE MI CLASE, POR FAVOR. -El profesor Golduck en tono molesto

Las chicas estaban muy molestas, y todos sorprendidos, uno que otro se reía, pero sentí que a Gallade no le pareció justo, y decidió protestar porque la actitud de Shelgon le pareció irritante.

-Profesor, lo veo muy injusto, primero, Milotic estaba tan tranquila y este sólo vino a molestarla, por favor, no manche su ética sacándola de clase… -Gallade defendiéndola a pesar de todo

-¿Y usted también quiere salir de clase? -El profesor retando a Gallade

Gallade estaba tan molesto e irritado que sólo quedó sentado en su silla y paró de hablar, sabía que los intentos de defenderla serían en vano. Pero hay alguien, al que le molestó y ardió esa decisión… Y nada más y nada menos, fue a Gyarados, que sólo se paró, se salió de su grupo y le contestó al profesor…

-Pues si usted saca a Milotic de la clase, a mi también me tendrá que sacar, así de fácil, no le voy a permitir que cometa una injusticia contra ella por las molestias de este idiota. -En tono molesto y seguro

Shelgon se levanta y le pregunta:

-¿En estos dos días te enamoraste de esta, señorita? JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA -En tono burlón

Gyarados sólo miró, retrocedió y se preparó…

(Esta historia continuará)


	6. Acompañeme, señorita (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

Acompañeme, señorita. (Parte 2)

* * *

Gyarados sólo miró, retrocedió y se preparó… De eso que dijo ese imprudente, no saldrá nada bueno. De hecho, mejor dicho, aquí habrá una pelea, el odio que se tienen uno al otro es muy fuerte, no se soportan, ni nada por el estilo… ¡Y por mí! Ay no… Esto ya es hartante, y muy embarazoso… Mi segundo día empañado por una torpeza y ¡¿AHORA UNA PELEA ENTRE ESTOS DOS?! No, no… Ya estoy a punto de llorar, o bueno… ¡QUIERO GRITAR E IRME DE AQUÍ!

-¡ES MEJOR QUE TE CALLES! -Gyarados rápido lanzando una Hidrobomba a Shelgon

¡Empezó la pelea! ¡No sé que hacer! Estoy tan asustada que sólo me quedo decirle a Gallade:

-¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGAN! ¡ESTO NO LO SOPORTO! -Milotic en lágrimas, tenía el mar hecho en el piso

Gallade corrió y decidió lanzar Psiquico a Shelgon, para así poder parar la pelea y calmar a Gyarados, pero Shelgon no cayó y le lanzó un Mordisco, que dejó a Gallade herido y fuera de la pelea.

-¡GALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Grita Dragonair

-Ay no, mi hermano… Mi hermano.. -Corre Kirlia, que estaba llorando a ayudarlo

-Yo estoy bien… Tranquila, tranquila… TRANQUILAS QUE LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE YO ESTOY BIEEEEEEEEN -Dice Gallade con voz entrecortada por el daño hecho

Que horrible… Que horrible… El profesor Golduck salió corriendo, no pudo más con esto… Arceus tiene que bajar y calmar a estas bestias, que aún se siguen lanzando ataques y más ataques, yo no puedo más, voy a tener que interceder así salga herida, esto no me gusta, con esto ya no puedo…

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! ¡YA, YA, YA NO MÁS! -Milotic entre los dos, hace que la pelea se detenga y esta caiga al suelo en lágrimas

-Milotic… Maldición, mejor me largo de aquí… -Gyarados abandona el lugar

Mientras iba caminando, se encontró a la profesora Lugia que le dijo:

-Tú te vienes conmigo, Articuno me advirtió sobre tí y sé que eres el causante de este problema.

Estoy llorando tanto, que nisiquiera me importa si me suspenden o no, pero… No tenían que pelear… Gallade herido, yo aquí traumada, todos sorprendidos, que hasta los estudiantes de los demás salones se fueron al área de natación para ver la pelea, esto promovío el desorden en el día, y ahora… ¿Qué me harán a mí…?

-Señorita, acompáñeme, ¡PERO A LA DIRECCIÓN! -La Directora Lugia refiriéndose a Milotic

Shelgon decide escabullirse para evitar la situación pero el profesor Golduck lo encuentra y lo lleva a dirección también… Y de Gyarados, ya está allá… No, no, no… Mis padres me matarán, o algo así, pero de esto no saldrá nada, pero nada bueno…

 **EN DIRECCIÓN**

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO ES ESTE?! ¿ACASO SON ANIMALES? ¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS? ¡DOS DÍAS! APENAS HOY SON DOS DÍAS DE INAUGURACIÓN Y USTEDES DANDO EL PLATO FUERTE ANTES DE TIEMPO. PROMOVIENDO EL DESORDEN, CREO QUE AHORA LOS CASTIGOS SERÁN MÁS SEVEROS, ¡TODO POR UNA IDIOTEZ! -La Directora Lugia muy molesta

Shelgon responde para defenderse:

-El empezó, yo sólo estaba siendo molestado por esta señorita, y sólo le dije lo que le tenía que decir. -señalando a Milotic

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡EL PRIMER DÍA ME SIGUIÓ HASTA MI CASA Y…! -Interrumpida

-Usted señorita, no es nada de lo que dicen de las jovencitas Pokémon de Hoenn, usted promueve el desorden en donde quiera y como pueda, su escenita bochornosa con Gyarados la dejó muy mal parada. -El profesor Golduck respondiéndole

-¡MÁS RESPETO, POR FAVOR! PRIMERO CAÍ AL AGUA Y SEGUNDO GYARADOS SÓLO ME AYUDÓ, Y ESTE PENDEJO ME ESTABA MOLESTANDO, USTED LO VIÓ, ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME CREE?! -Milotic llorando

-Señorita, bajele el tono al profesor, y por favor, quedese callada. -La profesora Lugia callando a Milotic que no hallaba más que decir

-Y Gyarados, ¡otro estudiante molesto y problemático! Nunca sabe quedarse tranquilo y es una grande molestia para el salón de clases, debería estudiar solo a ver si sigue de asocial -El profesor Golduck señalando a Gyarados

Gyarados se quedo callado, como si no le importase nada, todo lo que hubiera hecho para defenderme valió la pena o no. No habló ni chistó, sólo, estuvo quietesito y tranquilo, como si en realidad, no pasó nada… La directora Lugia nos sacó a los tres de la sala de Dirección pero a Shelgon lo dejaron ir, a Gyarados y a mi no nos pidieron abandonar el área, creo que el castigo para nosotros será más severo, aunque es solo de esperar que Shelgon se lavó las manos. Quedó como el bueno, y nosotros dos los malos. Estaba llorando mucho, demasiado…

-No llores ya, no me gusta verte llorar y es la primera vez que te veo. -Dice Gyarados en tono serio

-Pero nos van a suspender a los dos… Esto no es justo… -En llanto

-Milotic, hay cosas que son justas e injustas, no les hagas caso y ya está, si nos suspenden o nos castigan bien y si no también, así que calmate, bajale a tu drama y no llores. -Más serio aún

-Gyarados… Milotic… Entren, por favor… -La directora Lugia los llama

Entramos a la sala directiva, habían dos papeles que teníamos que firmar, no sé para que son, pero quizás nos expliquen…

-Por motivos de desorden y pelea, ustedes dos, estarán suspendidos por dos días, ya con la clase arruinada del profesor Golduck automáticamente tienen un 01 en definitiva por su asignatura en este lapso. Ya llamamos a sus padres, sólo firmen que están de acuerdo con que no habrá más peleas y desorden, y sobre todo, los dos no podrán ir en la fiesta de celebración de la primera semana de estudio. Las tareas que les pongan los días de suspensión no pueden ser recuperadas. -La profesora Lugia explicando la situación, Gyarados y Milotic firman

Ibamos a salir del área de dirección, pero la profesora Lugia nos dice:

-Y se quedan, porque la suspensión es a partir de hoy, sus padres los vendrán a buscar.

Por el amor a Arceus, me matarán… Me matarán… Esto será la gota que derrama el vaso… Esto es pésimo, quiero vomitar…

 **EN EL ÁREA DE NATACIÓN:**

Gallade pudo recuperarse del ataque recibido, nadie sabe qué pasará con los chicos, pero los amigos de Gyarados y Milotic mandaron a Ditto a que se transformara en la secretaria Clefable que siempre está ayudando en dirección, para que escuchara y después contara todo lo que pasó…

-Ditto, dinos… ¿Qué pasó? -Contesta Espeon

-Milotic y Gyarados están suspendidos, sin derecho a fiesta y mucho menos recuperar la materia del profesor de Natación, ya les clavaron la primera asignatura aplazada, y está feo. -Contesta Ditto

-No me digas que eso pasó, es muy injusto para ellos dos, ¿Y Shelgon? Dice Gallade

-Ah, ese chico quedó bien parado, no lo suspendieron ni nada por el estilo. Ni mucho menos porqué te atacó. -Contesta Ditto

-Es un estúpido, un estúpido, provoca matarlo, ¡MATARLO! -Dice Kirlia muy molesta

-La directora y el profe son bien tontos. *Dice Espeon*

-¿Y no se dieron cuenta que me atacó y me hizo caer herido? -Dice Gallade

-Por lo visto ni te miraron, para que haya salido liso de castigo. Pero lo importante es que estás bien, Gallade, me asusté mucho cuando te atacaron. -Contesta Dragonair

Los chicos fueron a vernos en dirección, nuestros padres estaban ahí, mi mamá por fin se enteró de quien era el chico del cual yo estaba hablando y mi papá no podía poner otra cara más porque el ya sabía, pero no creía que pasaría tal cosa. Mientras íbamos camino a casa los dos estaban peleando por lo que pasó, no los quería escuchar y aparte tampoco quería que me hablaran. Estaba muy avergonzada con ellos… Pero mi mamá dijo algo que no me gustó:

-Ya sabía, de un Gyarados nada bueno se espera, esos padres estaban muy molestos, deberíamos prohibirle que no lo vea más, y le quitaré el computador para ver si quiere hacer más desastres y en el segundo día… Ya tiene un 01 en sus notas definitivas…-La mamá de Milotic molesta

-Ay por favor, yo también era igual de desastroso y grosero cuando estábamos en clases y nos suspendieron a los dos muchas veces, aparte no fue su culpa, ese chico la estaba molestando desde hace días y segundo que sea amiga de un Gyarados no me molesta… ¿Les tienes miedo? -Contesta el padre

-No es miedo, sólo que… Mi hija no debe repetir el mismo cuento… -Imprudencia de la mamá de Milotic

-¿De qué hablas? -contesta el papá irónicamente y sorprendido de lo que dijo

-De, de… Nada, sólo que esto no debe ser aceptado como si, ya llegamos aquí a Kanto con una hija normal y que feo es que esté como la arma desastres de su salón… -Contesta la mamá tartamudeando y desviándose del tema

¡¿PORQUÉ ELLA DIRÍA ESO?! Esto no me parece normal, mamá no debe de juzgar antes de conocer, y los intentos de papá por defenderme son fallidos, son las 10:30 a.m, ya llegamos a casa y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y olvidar todo esto… Al entrar a mi cuarto, apague las luces y me acosté en mi cama, les dije a los dos que no me molestaran y que si alguien me estaba buscando le dijeran que no estoy en condiciones de salir, estoy tan molesta que no podría ver a nadie, ¡A NADIE!

 **SIETE HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Milotic, hazme el favor y te levantas para cenar, no te acostarás sin comer. -Dice la mamá tras la puerta

-¡NO QUIERO MAMÁ! ESTOY MUY MOLESTA, DÉJAME EN PAZ -Grita Milotic esquivando a su madre

-¡PUES LA QUE ESTARÁ MAS MOLESTA SOY YO SI NO ME ABRES ESTA PUERTA Y TE PONES A COMER! -Grita su mamá también

El padre de Milotic no duda en salir del comedor para ayudar…

-¡HOY NO ES SU DÍA, HAY QUE DEJARLA EN PAZ! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTA MAL?! -Dice el padre

-¡QUE ABRA LA PUERTA O LA TIRO! ¡YA BASTA DE SUS INSOLENCIAS! ¡TIENE DIECISEÍS AÑOS! -Dice su madre

-¿Qué TIENE QUE VER ESO? Mujer, está muy molesta y te lo agradezco, vete y déjala estar en paz. -Dice su padre antes de que la madre tire la comida al suelo y se vaya a su cuarto

-Papá, por favor, ya… Déjala ya… -Grita Milotic

-Pequeña… Mamá no es así, sólo esta eufórica de rabia, no la escuches, mañana estará mejor… "Toma mi teléfono y envíale a Gyarados, debe estar preocupado por ti, pero no le digas a tu madre, sí?" -En voz silenciosa el padre de Milotic empuja su teléfono por el borde de debajo de la puerta pero Milotic no está para hablar ni nada

Y así, acabó este día, no pudo ser peor… Hasta el jueves tengo suspensión, aquí mamá quizás me termine de agotar mi paciencia, no iré al baile, ya estoy con una aplazada y eso que van dos días, no veré más a Gyarados, pero… Papá me dejó su celular… Y yo, no tengo su número teléfonico, y si abro el Facebook mamá se dará cuenta, mejor lo dejo tranquilo estos dos días y me acuesto a dormir… Tengo que pensar en que haré para poder compensar las faltas al profesor Golduck y sobre todo, no dejaré que ese Shelgon me moleste más, se acabó, ya no más, ahora si me verá molesta... Ahora si va a conocer quien es Milotic, y Guerra, porque ese, es mi apellido.

* * *

(ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ)


	7. NOS ESCAPAMOS Y QUE (Parte 1)

_¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto_

 _Marcela Guerra_

 _NOS ESCAPAMOS Y QUE (Parte 1)_

 _Miércoles, 6:30 a.m. Primer día de suspensión._

 _ **EN LA ESCUELA**_

 _Los mejores amigos de Gyarados y Milotic estaban sorprendidos de que los dos hubieran caído en suspensión, y sobre todo que los eliminaran de la fiesta. Apenas faltaban 30 minutos para entrar a la primera clase, estaban anunciando que darán inicio a las evaluaciones por las Mega-Evoluciones, pero nadie sabe cuando son. Quizás los dos estén igual de eliminados por los desastres cometidos de ayer. Todos estaban aburridos, sobre todo las chicas, que sin Milotic no querían hacer nada, estaban molestas por lo que pasó y por como Shelgon se había lavado las manos de tal manera, presumiéndole a todos que si ella no hubiera hablado tanto y hubiera accedido no hubiera pasado lo que paso, sobre todo, que Gyarados no se metiera a defenderla porque le parece absurdo que con solo dos días este se haya encariñado con ella, hasta se rumoreaban que eran novios y que por eso fue la pelea, aunque ya les quedó claro a los dos que no se interesan para nada. Son compañeros de estudio y deben comportarse como tal. Pero en eso, Greninja se acerca para pedirle información a Gallade sobre su mejor amigo y como está él de haber sido herido por Shelgon:_

 _-Miraaaaaaaaaaa… ¡Yo casi me salgo pa' ver la pelea! Pero la vieja esa de la directora me paró en seco y me volvió a meter en el salón y casualidad cuando empiece la primera clase tengo es natación con el profesor que ayer tenía esa cara de que "mírame más no me toques" ¿Y qué le pasó a los dos pues? -Habla en su acento Venezolano "Tenía que ponerle algo de mi país XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"_

 _-Los suspendieron… -Responde Gallade en tono bajo_

 _-¿Sin fiesta y sin nada? Ósea ¡¿qué tan arrecha fue la verga que los suspendieron hasta de eso?! -Greninja hablando con su tono alto y coloquial, que se entere todo el mundo_

 _Kirlia y Espeon asintieron. Todos estaban tan aburridos, mirándose las caras unos a otros. Ya eran las 6:45 a.m. y el día no tenía cara de ser perfecto, hoy quizás sea un día muy… muy… aburrido, pero como siempre, a uno de nuestros amigos se les ocurre una idea, y nada más es a Greninja:_

 _-¡Hey!, yo estudio con gente pajua, la verdad a la única que soporto es a Sylveon y a Charizard porque son los únicos serios de allá, pero… Vamonos de aquí, le hacemos visita sorpresa y ya está, aquí nadie va a sapear ni nada.._

 _-¿Y si me voy? ¿Qué haré con mis hermanas? ¡Ellas se darán cuenta que yo no estoy aquí! -Contesta Espeon con mucha preocupación_

 _-Nosotros dos no tenemos preocupación por nada. -Kirlia y Gallade al unísono_

 _-Y yo menos. -Dice Dragonair_

 _Mientras Espeon estaba dudosa de ir con los chicos, porque sus hermanas sabrían que ella no está aquí y se preocuparían, pero en un instante Vaporeon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon y Glaceon, ah, y la pequeña Eevee, se acercaron a ella:_

 _-Hermanita, tranquila… Aquí ninguna dirá nada, anda… Yo sé que quieres ver a tu mejor amiga y quienes somos nosotras para negártelo… -Dice Jolteon_

 _-¿Y que pasará conmigo? -Replica Espeon_

 _-Naaaaaaaaada, diremos que estás enferma y ya está… -Contesta Umbreon_

 _-Por Gren no se preocupen que yo le salvo "la patria", como dice él… -Dice Sylveon_

 _-¡Yo no sé de que se quejaba esta mujer si a ella de todo la salva el rancho completo! -Dice Greninja, y esto despertó la rabia en las chicas_

 _-Estupido -Todas al unisono_

 _Antes de que empezara una leve pelea porque nuestro amigo Venezolano con sus mofas hace enojar a más de uno, y eso que nadie las entiende… Todos los amigos se camuflajearon unos a otros, salieron sin ser vistos de la escuela y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pero…_

 _-Ajá… Ustedes están caminando, pero díganme ¿Pa' donde los llevo? -Dice Greninja_

 _-A casa de Gyarados primero, a Milotic hay que avisarle porque seguramente la habrán castigado y bueno, no queremos llegar allá haciendo problemas… -Contesta Dragonair_

 _-Ah bueno, avísenle a la chama y después vemos. *Termina Greninja la conversación*_

 _Kirlia saca su teléfono y empieza a enviarle a Milotic, pero… Resultó que el teléfono de Milotic estaba suspendido, no recibia llamadas, ni mensajes…_

 _-Chicas… A Milotic le cortaron el teléfono… -En tono bajo_

 _-¿Y el facebook? -Todas al unisono_

 _-Quizás también se lo hayan quitado… Pero vamos a ver…_

 _Kirlia revisa su facebook, y repentinamente llega un mensaje de Milotic, diciéndole que no la llame a su celular porque estaba cortado, y que su mamá le quitó de todo, hasta la televisión, pero que le enviara cualquier cosa por aquí, que ella respondería de inmediato._

 _-"Heeeeeeey, hoy nos vamos a tu casa, está preparada, porque nos traemos a Gyarados" -El mensaje enviado a las 7:10 a.m_

 _Ya las chicas hicieron su parte. Ahora falta que los chicos hagan su trabajo, llevándonos a casa del Pokémon de Agua, que por cierto, quedaba lejos de la escuela, ya la caminata estaba siendo un poco agotadora y el sol de la mañana aunque molestaba poco, cada vez se intensificaba más._

 _ **7:45 a.m CASA DE GYARADOS**_

 _-Toc toc-_

 _-¿QUIÉN EEEEEES? -Responde Gyarados_

 _-La vieja ines, y abrime esa puerta coñoetumadre que vengo cansado *Grita Gren*_

 _Se abre la puerta…_

 _Se asombró de que todos estuvieran aquí… Escaparse de la escuela no es nada bueno… Y si se daban cuenta sería peor para ellos… Pero ¡¿Qué importa?! Están aquí al fin y al cabo y no se pueden devolver. Lo bueno es que están todos juntos, mientras descansa un ratito de caminar y antes de que el sol se ponga más fuerte y el día sea caluroso._

 _Gyarados decide entablar una conversación con sus amigos, estaba solo en casa, sus padres se habían ido a trabajar y el no fue castigado ni tuvo problema alguno, sus padres sabían quién era el culpable de todo y que por eso no tenían que enfurecerse ni preocuparse, ya es común que caiga suspendido por cualquier cosa._

 _-Yo me lancé a defender a Milotic, no porque me interese ni nada que les quede claro. Si no porque me dio mucho enojo que siempre Shelgon moleste a los nuevos y aparte se crea gran cosa, yo sé que él me detesta y yo igual, pero… No tuvo porque molestarla a ella por muy bonita o que le guste tampoco debe ser así, yo traté de enviarle un mensaje a Milotic para saber cómo se encontraba y al parecer le cerraron todo, el facebook no pero yo casi no lo uso y aparte ese mismo día su mamá me miró con cara de odio y malgenio. -Explicando la situación_

 _-Yo a ella le envié hace ratico y no he visto el teléfono a ver si respondió… -Kirlia se saca el celular y sí, Milotic respondió_

 _-Kirlia anda, leelo para todos… -Dice Gallade_

 _-"Hola chicos, tristemente aquí en la casa mamá me castigo y el único que me apoya aquí es mi papá, no quiero causarle más problemas a Gyarados ni a mi misma. Si van a venir, vengan, no tengo problema en recibirlos aquí y por Gyarados, mi mamá no está… Así que los espero, besos a todos y los quiero mucho". -Mensaje de Milotic_

 _Todos se calmaron un poco, al menos Milotic tenía alguien que la apoyara. Kirlia le respondió con un "Ya vamos", mientras que los chicos hablaban y seguían descansando, lo único bueno era que la casa de Milotic quedaba cerca de la de Gyarados y podían ir a cualquier lugar en toda la mañana que les quedaba, aunque tenían que volver a la hora exacta de la salida en la escuela porque si no se darían cuenta los transportistas de que los jóvenes no estaban y se fueron por su cuenta._

 _ **8:15 a.m DESPUÉS DEL DESCANSO**_

 _Greninja salió primero, como siempre. Sin esperar ni nada, y gritándole a los demás "Apurenseeeeeeeeee que se nos va la mañana y nos cogen parados" Como siempre, nadie entendió el chiste, pero mientras caminaban, ya el sol estaba intensificándose de tal manera que ya estaban sudorosos y acalorados, deseaban llegar rápido a esa casa…_

 _-Este sol es horrible… -Dice Dragonair_

 _-Peor es el de Alola, recíen hablé con Exeggutor y que cuando llegó allá se volvió una mata de coco a los tres días de pasar tanto sol. -Respondiendo Gren con mucha seriedad_

 _-¿Y allá en Venezuela el sol como es? -Pregunta Gyarados_

 _-Dependiendo del lugar porque donde vivía yo el sol era arrecho. -Contesta Gren_

 _-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ¡un sol fuerte y radiante! ¡Lo que necesito yo! -Dice Kirlia_

 _Espeon ya había visto la casa de Milotic, pero estaba tan pendiente de lo que decía Kirlia y Dragonair que se detuvo y dijo:_

 _-Un momento… -TODOS SE DETIENEN_

 _-¿Qué PASOOOOOOO? -Todos al únisono_

 _Vaya… Se pasaron de la casa de Milotic, tanto hablar los hizo olvidar y se adelantaron tres cuadras más después de la casa, ahora la caminata sería más extensa…_

 _-Por el amor a Arceus la próxima vez que vayamos caminando cerramos la boca y listo porque nos perdemos. -Dice Espeon_

 _ **TRES CUADRAS DESPUÉS CALLADOS**_

 _Los amigos ya habían llegado a casa de Milotic, casualidad su padre estaba afuera de la casa regando flores y bayas, les dio la bienvenida y los hizo pasar al jardín principal del fondo de la casa, que tenía una gran piscina y muchas flores ornamentales, y árboles de bayas, y muuuuuuuuuchos…_

 _Milotic estaba en la piscina nadando tranquilamente, hasta que los jovencitos acuáticos entraron al agua como peces. En eso, Gyarados decide saludar a Milotic y hablarle un poco sobre como se sentía._

 _-Yo nunca quise que te suspendieran… Lo siento, yo lo siento… -Gyarados en tono bajo_

 _-Tranquilo, ¿pero qué importa?, mejor dime… ¿A ti no te castigaron como a mi? -Responde Milotic_

 _-No precisamente, porque mis padres saben que yo no cause el problema y que ese tipo me odia…_

 _-Y a mí, me quitaron hasta la televisión y la diversión. Los extrañaba un montón… Son mis amigos, y también los tuyos… -Milotic mientras nadaba_

 _En eso Greninja se les acerca y les habla:_

 _-¿Pero porqué tan solitos? Si quieren me voy y los dejo aquí -En tono de burla_

 _-Ya, no vayas a empezar tu con tus bobadas que aquí no estamos para eso eh, de hecho, ¿porqué no vas y le dices a Kirlia cuanto la amas? -Gyarados advirtiéndole_

 _-Marico, me jodiste -Greninja después de esto se va_

 _Y así nuestros amigos siguieron disfrutando de las pocas horas que tienen para divertirse y hablar, antes de que alguien en la escuela se dé cuenta que ya no están ahí y empiecen a murmurar…_

 _(ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ)_

 _Diccionario-Tic_

 _Esta sección la habilitaré por si no entienden los chistes del loco Greninja y los palabrismos venezolanos que usa, tengo que darle algo de mi país a esto y que mejor que un típico chico de aquí…_

 _Vaina: Refiriendose a algo común, cosa u objeto._

 _Arrecho/arrecha: Refiriendose a algo muy fuerte._

 _Coñoetumadre: Refiriendose a una persona mala, molesta, amargada._

 _Salvar la patria: Ayudar a tu compañero en cualquier cosa._

 _Sapear: Decir las cosas secretas, andar de metiche hablando de más, generalmente se les llama sapos._

 _Pajua/Pajuo: Refiriendose a algo aburrido, sin chiste._

 _Mata: Un árbol, sea de lo que sea._

 _Marico triste: Alguien que es muy afeminado, en toda su totalidad. Pero también los usan para referirse un hombre a otro._

 _Coger: Agarrar. Cuando dije "Nos cogen parados" me refiero a que nos atrapen en el justo momento._

 _Denme reviews por amor a mi Arceus santo amén amén xd Los amo ewe_


	8. NOS ESCAPAMOS Y QUE (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

NOS ESCAPAMOS Y QUE (PARTE 2)

* * *

 **10:20 a.m FUERA DE LA PISCINA**

Los amigos estaban sentados en una mesa, disfrutando de una buena torta de bayas hecha por el padre de Milotic, y sobre todo disfrutando del escape que estaba saliendo muy bien. Todos estaban juntos y felices, aunque el día de mañana si tendrán que asistir a clase por los problemas que se originarían si sus padres se dan cuenta que no están en clases. Aunque la madre de Milotic no estaba era momento perfecto para compartir y hablar con ellos, sobre todo con las chicas, que las extrañaba un montón.

-Esta tortica está buena, pero saben, anoche soñé que un carajito negrito que porai lo llaman y que el mostaza, me tenía en su equipo y aún así perdió la liga ¡y me abandono pal carajo! -Dice Greninja

-Oye Gren, tu tienes unos sueños muy extraños, ya de por si no entendemos tu lenguaje coloquial. ¿De a cuando los humanos nos usan a nosotros? -Kirlia en la conversación

-Nosotros deberíamos a usar esos pendejos que nos tienen como perros, si no les servimos nos botan y si servimos nos explotan hasta la madre. -Contesta Greninja

-Un ejemplo es que Kirlia fuera humana y te usara ¿no? -Dice Espeon

Greninja se puso de mil y un colores y Kirlia se asustó…

-Oye… ¡¿Pero que, qué te pasa?!

-NA-NA-ADA… -Gren estaba seco como si el sol lo irradiara de golpe, temblaba y se coloraba más

-¡Lánzalo al agua! ¡Lo que necesita para calmarse es agua! -Milotic le dice a Gyarados

Este con su cola de un golpe lo lanza al agua, gritando "ALLA TE VA EL AGUAAAAAAAAAA SAPO" como diría Gren.

*Splaaaaaaaaaaaaash* Greninja en el agua se logra calmar. Kirlia aún sigue extraña sin saber porqué se puso de esa manera. Ni habló ni rechistó, sólo dejó que el muchacho se calmara y después explicara qué le pasaba y porqué se puso así. Se había acabado la torta de bayas, y ya era notorio de que Kirlia pone de cabeza a Gren en menos de un minuto. Todos estaban ríendo, aunque faltaban unas cuantas horas para que se acabara el día y que volvieran a la escuela.

* * *

 **PERO EN LA ESCUELA**

En el salón todos estaban extrañados, faltaban cuatro estudiantes, no podían decir que dos de esos eran Gyarados y Milotic. Mientras pasaban la lista se dieron cuenta que Gallade, Kirlia, Dragonair y Espeon no estaban y algunos fueron a preguntar a las hermanas Eevee, y todas dijeron lo mismo, Espeon está enferma, algunos también decían que la habían visto por la mañana, para ayudar Ditto se transformó en Espeon y les demostró a los chicos que según él era la Espeon de la mañana. Todos asintieron que no pasaba nada malo, uno que otro tenía sus sospechas claras pero no se atrevieron ni a hablar del tema. Los profesores asimilaron que según era un día que no pudieron asistir y no habría problema con ellos. Que suertudos estaban nuestros amigos.

* * *

Pasó el rato… Los chicos hablaban sobre anécdotas de años anteriores:

-¿Se acuerdan cuando Shelgon en la fiesta de despedida le dió tres vasos de cerveza con unas pastillitas a Lapras? Lo dejó bien ebrio y este empezó a buscar pelea a un Pikachu que le lanzó tres rayos directos ¡Quedó casi muerto por 10 días en el hospital y aún así es amigo de él! -Cuenta Gyarados

-Yo si me di cuenta y se lo dije al director Articuno, pero no me paro bolas y de una arrechera que agarró conmigo me hizo salir de esa fiesta. -Greninja estaba más calmado

-¿Por eso te cambiaron de nuestro salón? *Dice Espeon*

-Por eso y porque yo me puse a tirar shurikens de agua que cortaran los pelos de las chicas en el salón de modelaje y uno casi le raja la cabeza a la profesora Deoxys, ni me dio tiempo de correr cuando ya Articuno me había agarrado. -Contesta Greninja

Dragonair estaba tan aburrida que preguntó algo fuera del tema:

-¿porqué Gallade evolucionó primero y Kirlia no?

 **Flashback de un tiempesillo antes**

Los hermanos Kirlia estaban en su casa, aburridos y hambrientos, pero Kirlia hembra quería jugar a las escondidas y su hermano estaba muy amargado de soportar a su hermanita todo el tiempo. Kirlia desapareció por un momento y su hermano se asustó. Estuvo buscandola por toda la casa y aún no la encontraba. Resulta que la muchacha había encontrado una piedra día (sin saber que era) pero al verlo de espaldas con las manos mal puestas (para la percepción de ella) de la rabieta se la lanzó.

-La piedra pega a Kirlia macho y este evoluciona a Gallade

Su madre sale de la cocina y se sorprende de que su hijo haya evolucionado, pero como Kirlia pequeña se puso a llorar diciendo:

-Mamá, se estaba tocando la...

Y le lanzó cinco cucharazos a Gallade por haber hecho llorar a la pequeña y sobre todo por según "Tocarse la piedra antes de tiempo"

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Uy... Gallade... Las piedras las tocas en su debido tiempo, ¿no? -Dice Dragonair*

Gallade no hallaba en donde poner la cabeza, estaba apenado totalmente.

-Gracias a eso ya sabemos que no eres un transexual -Dice Gyarados

"Todos se rien"

-No me da risa, Magikarp de color azul. Todavía recuerdo que te confundiste y usaste salpicadura en un combate, y menos mal que era entre nosotros porque hubieras sido el tren del mame del año. -Le responde Gallade

-¿En serio, él hizo eso? -Milotic no paraba de reírse

Gyarados bajó la cabeza también y empezaba a enojarse. Parecía que este día todos estaban destinados a pasar penurias.

-Yo si lo vi y duré cinco días ríendome -Dice Espeon

-¡Yo también estaba ahí! -Dice Dragonair

-¡Claro, porque él se burla de nosotros pero cuando nos burlamos de él se enoja! -Dice Kirlia

-No te gusta la burla, queridito amiguito, ¿no? -Gallade hablando

Todos quedaron en un breve y largo silencio, mirándose las caras unos a otros. Milotic estaba enseñándoles a las chicas el gran jardín y el acuario que estaba en la casa. También les mostró a los chicos el Gimnasio Pokémon que estaba justamente atrás, equipado con todo y con mucho espacio para entrenar y combatir. Todos estaban felices, no había duda de eso. Los hermanos psíquicos estaban sorprendidos de todos los sentimientos que se producían en la reunión, sobre todo los de Dragonair, que cada vez que veía a Gallade no hacía nada más que sonreír. Greninja estaba calmado y no quería acercarse mucho a Kirlia por miedo a que se hiperventilara de nuevo. Espeon caminaba sola en su mundo y los dos chicos restantes hablaban.

-¡Tengo que ver como hago para enmendar este gran problema! -Dice Milotic

-Yo dejaré las cosas así. No quiero causar más problemas, ¿entiendes? Ya con todo lo que ha pasado la verdad, no me interesa nada de esto. -Gyarados serio

-No eres tan molesto como yo pensé, mayormente los que son como tú a medida que crecen se vuelven antisociales. ¡Hasta destruyen las ciudades! -Contesta Milotic

-Esos eran mis antepasados y a mí no me enseñaron eso desde que era un Magikarp, eres poco agresiva, eso es muy raro en una especie como tú, eres modesta pero cuando te hacen enojar, la modestia desaparece como si nada. -Replica Gyarados sin dejar de verla

-No puedo aceptar que se propasen conmigo, sí, soy bella, una de las especies Pokémon más lindas, y quizás, tu contraparte. -Milotic responde

-Y yo soy feo, prácticamente. -Gyarados sarcástico, queriendo hacerla reir

-¡Yo no te llamé feo, pero…! ¡TENGO QUE REÍRME DE ESO! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA -Milotic se ríe como una niñita

Gyarados estaba "feliz" de haber visto como Milotic se reía. La chica que se había convertido en alguien especial para él, en poco tiempo, estaba ríendo con él, no sentía intimidación ni huía al verle, estaba alegre y disfrutaba reír y compartir con él. Los chicos se acercaron a darse todos un super abrazo y a reírse de todo lo cometido aquí en esta casa, mientras se tomaban fotos que nunca olvidarían ni mostrarían para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hicieron, alguno que otro sentía una mínima culpa, pero no querían que el momento se acabara, estaban todos juntos, como en el salón de clases, de ahora en adelante.

-A pesar de que muchos creen que yo soy un amargado y rabioso, ustedes no son tan fatídicos para mí como lo son los demás, aunque… Yo ya tengo que irme a mi casa, mamá llegará en cualquier momento y yo tengo las llaves de la casa. *Gyarados se levanta*

-¡Todos te acompañamos a la puerta! -Dice Kirlia

-Ya es la hora, chicos. Tenemos que irnos. ¡Y SIN HABLAR PORQUE NOS VOLVEMOS A PASAR DOS CUADRAS MÁS DE LA ESCUELA! -Dice Espeon

Todos se van a la puerta, Milotic quería acompañarlos pero su padre no la dejo ir para no tener más problemas con su mamá. Todos se despidieron de abrazo, menos Gyarados, que solo se fue con un:

-¡Adiós, nos vemos el viernes, amiga!

¡Ya son amigos! Ya Milotic y Gyarados son amigos. Su padre estaba contento, su hija al fin había recibido un poco de cariño de parte de sus amigos, aunque su mamá no estaba ahí para compartirlo, de lo contrario, esta se molestaría mucho y tomaría a los chicos por cómplices, ya que aun no le cree. Terminó la reunión, y a la espera de que el viernes sea por fin, un buen día en la escuela.

(ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ)

* * *

 _ **Chicos, les parece repentino que suba a veces capítulos rápidos, y hasta mi, ya llevo tres capítulos enteros. De ahora en adelante subiré uno cada 2 días y la intención de Gyaratic no es mostrar un romance escolar, sino también las aventuras que hace uno en la escuela, la mayoría de las cosas narradas aquí por mi parte yo las viví y quise adaptarlas al Mundo Pokémon, tenía pensado este proyecto como un Amourshipping entre cualquier personaje pero esa idea está usada y yo quise hacer una nueva. Ya había leído PokéSecundaria de Ghost-Walker250 y aunque esto muchos crean que sea plagio o copia o equis dé, no es así xd, también me inspiré de ese fanfic, lo leí y me gusto mucho ewe. Y mis respetos a todos los que escribimos fanfics ewe, deberían al menos darnos empuje a cristalizar esto para que todos lo vean. Que Arceus lo bendiga y ahora los dejo con el DICCIONARIO-TIC**_

 _ **Diccionario-Tic**_

 _ **Carajito: Se refiere a un niño, por ejemplo "Ash es un carajito".**_

 _ **Porai: Expresión de mezclar "por ahí" y decirlo junto.**_

 _ **Botar: Arrojar, sacar, tirar o echar una persona u objeto. Por ejemplo: "Nos botaron de la clase"**_

 _ **Hasta la madre: Expresión usada para referirse a algo agotante, algo que no tiene fin.**_

 _ **No me paró bolas: Expresión para decir "No me hizo caso"**_

 _ **Rajar: Romper, cortar.**_


	9. Hoy es un día ¡Diferente!

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

Hoy es un día, ¡Diferente!

Habia pasado el segundo día de nuestra suspensión. Los chicos si fueron a clase y les preguntaron el porqué no habían asistido el día Miercoles, solo respondieron que algunos estaban enfermos y otros no pudieron ir por tal razón. Se creyeron todo. No había nada más que hacer. Hoy es viernes, día de la fiesta. Al llegar al salón la directora Lugia me pidió entrar en dirección, de nuevo. ¿Qué pasará? No sé, pero espero que esta vez no sea otro problema del cual me tengan que suspender de nuevo…

-Señorita, pase adelante… -La directora Lugia abrió la puerta y se sentó a hablar conmigo

Estaba tan nerviosa como si en realidad hubiera pasado algo malo en estos dos días… Me miraba tensamente, como si lo que fuera a decir es muy importante, me ofreció café, agua, hasta refresco, pero no accedí a tomar nada. Lo mejor para las dos era que empezara a hablar…

-Milotic, estoy muy apenada contigo… Ya todos sabemos que fue lo que paso. Los castigos que te pusimos fueron muy severos y no es justo. Tuve oportunidad de reflexionar y tú no hiciste nada malo, muchacha. Sólo te defendiste y ccomo Golduck es tan odioso que más le pude hacer... -Avergonzada por lo que había hecho, la directora abrazó a Milotic

-Gracias, y yo acepto todo lo que usted me está diciendo… Pero… ¿Qué pasará con mi materia aplazada? ¿Y con mi compañero? El empezó la pelea, pero fue por defenderme… -Milotic preguntando

-El profesor Golduck está molesto aún, pero se le pasará muy pronto, yo le impondré que arregle tu calificación en Natación… Y por tu compañero Gyarados, de eso me encargo yo, el si recibirá parte del castigo por haber peleado con Shelgon, así no se deben arreglar los problemas. Pero… Por haberte defendido… ¡Haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo también! -Contesta la directora

¡Por fiiiiin! La directora fue muy justa, y se arrepintió de los errores que cometió. Al suspendernos sabía que algo malo había hecho y lo aceptó. Estas son muy buenas noticias para los dos. Gyarados se pondrá contento cuando le diga que ya no habrá más problema del cual tenga que preocuparse. Quizás me esté esperando en el salón, con los chicos. Antes de salir, la directora me dijo algo:

-Ah, y una cosa, puedes ir a la fiesta del dia de hoy con tu amigo. ¡Los dos están bienvenidos!

Para mí no es la gran noticia, pero en realidad sentía un poquitito de interés hacia la fiesta, es la bienvenida para nosotros los nuevos, y creo que sería muy aburrido para las chicas que yo no las acompañara. ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! Son las 8:00 a.m. y deben de habernos sacado al gimnasio para las clases de combate, quizás hoy nos enseñen cualquier estrategia para la Liga Pokémon, ahí compiten los Pokémon con las estadísticas más altas y sobre todo, es la competencia para los más fuertes, el actual ganador de Hoenn es Blaziken, y la cita es para los finales de año. No sé quién será el actual ganador de aquí, pero debe ser muy fuerte para haber peleado contra todos los que están aquí.

 **CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL GIMNASIO**

Las chicas habían reservado un puesto para mí en el gimnasio. Estábamos con la sección del tipo planta, roca y eléctricos que compartían la clase con nosotros, estaba mirando a todos, y no encontraba a Gyarados por ninguna parte, le pregunté a las chicas y me respondieron:

-No está, Milotic. Hoy no asistió a clases, y tampoco se le vió por la mañana. -Dice Espeon

-Lo más extraño es que Gallade en la noche de ayer se encontró con él y según hoy no vendría a clase. -Dice Kirlia

Milotic bajó la cabeza, estaba un tanto triste.

-¿Qué, que te pasa Milotic? ¿Te hemos dicho algo malo? -Dice Dragonair

-Yo tenía buenas noticias para el… -Contesta Milotic

-Greninja tampoco asistió hoy, debería de llamarlo a ver si tiene algo que decir. -Kirlia toma su teléfono y marca el número de Gren

 **CASA DE GRENINJA**

 **-Sonaba el teléfono y cuando vió que es Kirlia la que le llamaba contestó asustado-**

-A, a, aló… -Greninja tartamudeaba

-¡Hola! ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo? ¡Por favor! -Kirlia en su voz dulce

-Lo que tú, tú, tú quieras, Kirlia… -Más tartamudo de lo común

-¿Sabes algo de Gyarados? Es que Milotic le tiene buenas noticias… -Dice Kirlia

-Yo no, no sé nada de ese ma, marico, pues -Greninja tenía la lengua enredada

-Ok, entonces nos vemos hoy en la fiesta. ¡Adiós Gren! ¡Cuidate y desenreda tu garganta! -Kirlia corto la llamada

Greninja después de oír eso empezó a dar saltos de emoción y de alegría en su casa y casi lo tildan de loco enamorado.

Listo. Greninja no sabía nada de nada. Las chicas y yo nos quedamos sin información… ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Se quedaría en su casa? Nadie sabe. Empezaron los combates, el primer turno era de Blastoise contra Graveler, Blastoise tenía cierta ventaja de que a Graveler le afectaran más los ataques de agua, el ataque más contundente fue una hidrobomba que hizo caer a Graveler. La pelea termina y Blastoise asciende a la segunda categoría de los combates. La segunda pelea fue de Shelgon contra Meganium, todos empezaron a gritar en apoyo a Shelgon, me pareció extraño ya que es un Pokémon muy fuerte pero también arrogante y presumido. Por supuesto, apoyaba a Meganium ya que según las estadísticas es el más débil de los iniciales que estudian aquí. Todo se puso tenso cuando el gimnasio quedó en silencio por un momento. ¡Empezó la pelea! Meganium lanzó una Planta Feroz que fue esquivada. Shelgon estaba extraño, serenizado, como si estuviera seguro de que ganaría la pelea. Lanzó un Furia Dragón que fue crítico y contundente para Meganium, pero este resistió y empezó a lanzar Danza Pétalo, que Shelgon no pudo esquivar, pero en un momento la pelea se detuvo y Shelgon empezó a irradiar luz, como si fuera a…

"Todos en el escenario estaban emocionados y algo intranquilos, Shelgon evolucionó a Salamence"

Meganium quedó paralizado, por completo. Nunca en ninguna de sus peleas había pasado algo como esto. Todos estaban más a favor de Salamence. Este lanzó un Pulso Dragón a Meganium que lo hizo caer de impacto. Cuando el entrenador declaró que Salamence ganó, todo el mundo se levantó a hacer ovaciones y a menospreciar el esfuerzo que hizo Meganium. Aunque debo aceptar que gano solo porque se fortaleció mucho por su evolución nueva, y en la arena sólo quedó preguntar a toda voz hacia mi:

-¡Milotic! ¿Ahora si quieres salir conmigo? Ves, ya no soy una larva fea, aunque de eso me aseguro de que Pupitar es más feo...

Todos se ríeron y estaban gritando "SI" "SI" "SI" pero me molestó e iba a lanzar hielo por todas partes.

No puedo aceptar esto. Después de todos los problemas que me ha causado, me hace esta odiosa y fatídica pregunta, la que se va a lanzar a la arena soy yo a ver si peleando me deja en paz, todos gritaban que dijera que sí, estaba avergonzada y molesta, solo deseaba que alguien llegara y lo pusiera en su lugar, me molesté tanto que las chicas no hallaban como controlarme, en un momento, las chicas se descuidaron y yo me lanzé a pelear con él, pero…

-¡Kirlia, duérmela, duérmela antes de que se le meta el demonio! -Grita Espeon

Kirlia me hipnotizó y me durmió por completo, y sobre todo, evitó que yo convirtiera el gimnasio en desastre.

 **25 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Desperté. Las chicas estaban cerca de mí, y uno que otro averiguador que no ayudaba para nada. Para mi sorpresa, Gyarados había llegado al colegio justamente cuando Kirlia me durmió y tuvo que cargarme desde el gimnasio hasta la enfermería, ahí me rociaron una poción que anuló el efecto de la hipnosis. Las chicas estaban dudosas en hablarme o no, Kirlia se sentía culpable de haberme hecho dormir, estaba tan furiosa que pude haber congelado con una Ventisca el gimnasio completo. Salí de la enfermería y estaban todos esperándome.

Kirlia me abrazó y sólo me dijo:

-Lo siento, Milotic, lo siento…

Me quedó contestarle y recibir su abrazo que me parecía calido. Aunque no tenía porque disculparse de lo que hizo, me parece noble que a pesar de todo, lo haya hecho. Yo nunca he tenido amigas que me ayuden a no cometer desastres a escalas gigantescas. ¡¿Y GYARADOS?! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ EL?!

-Gallade y el se fueron a caminar y a hablar… ¡No me preguntes de qué porque no leo mentes! -Dice Dragonair

-¡Ni lees los sentimientos que leo yo cuando ves a Gallade, Dragonair! -Dice Kirlia

-Kirlia, yo, estem… -Dragonair estaba apenada

-Y dicen que yo me enamoré a los días de Gyarados… Tas tas -Dice Milotic

-Uyuyuy, pero Kirlia, ¿no crees que Gren se pone raro cuando te ve? -Dice Espeon

-¡Aquí hay otra que quiere dormir también! -Kirlia señalando a Espeon

Todas nos miramos y empezamos a caminar, preguntando… ¿Dónde estarán los chicos?

 **DETRÁS DEL GIMNASIO**

Gallade estaba hablando con Gyarados sobre la pelea de hoy. También quería decirle todo sobre la absolución del castigo, lo que pasó hoy en el gimnasio y quería hacerle una cierta e interesante propuesta:

-Te quitaron un tanto del castigo, azulito. -Dice Gallade

-¿Qué, que pasó conmigo? -Pregunta Gyarados

-La directoria Lugia hoy se disculpó con Milotic y está haciendo lo imposible para que el castigo que les impuso el profesor Golduck fuera menos severo, aparte también les dio permiso de ir a la fiesta de hoy. -Responde Gallade con una sonrisa

-No me interesa ir a esa estúpida fiesta. -Asintió Gyarados

-Deberías de ir, aparte porque no vas de la mano de Milotic y se acaba el problema con Shel, ah perdón. -Gallade se había equivocado

-¿De qué hablas, cortes locos? *Gyarados confundido*

-Ya es un Salamence, y hoy empezaron los combates, te salvas que no quedaste en la primera categoría del día, hubieras sido descalificado. -Contesta Gallade

-No me interesa, ya que ahora va a ser más estúpido que lo normal. ¿Y Meganium?

-A Meganium lo sacaron en bomba del gimnasio. Salamence empezó a molestar hoy a Milotic. -Contesta Gallade

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE LE HIZO ESE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?! -Gyarados se alteró un poco

-Uyuyuy, calmate azurijillo, hablas como si la quieres en verdad, le volvió a pedir la mano para el baile en frente de todos y esta iba a atacar, pero Kirlia la durmió y por eso la tuviste que carrear hasta la sala de enfermería. ¿Ahora sí entiendes? -Contesta Gallade

-Imbécil, es un imbécil… -Gyarados sumamente molesto

-Por eso, termínale de matar los pajaritos que hay en su cabezota sacándola a ella al baile, es tu amiga y no te interesa para nada más ¿no? -Dice Gallade

-No me interesa para nada más, pero… La invitaré, a ver si la deja de molestar. -Gyarados estaba calmado

-Y así, estas con nosotros, antisocial asqueroso. -Gallade choca la mano con la cola de Gyarados y se van al salón de clases

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Todos estaban en sus puestos, recibiendo clases de algebra, esperando a que se hiciera ya la hora de salida, hablando de la fiesta, que vestidos usarían las chicas, a quien se invitarían los chicos. La escuela estaba siendo decorada y todo estaba siendo puesto en su lugar, iluminación, actos escénicos de primera categoría, música, todo. Creo que iré con las chicas, Gyarados quizás no vaya y no iría de la mano de Salamence. Estoy oyendo al profesor que estaba durmiéndose de tanto hablar y hablar. Hoy fue otro día problemático, pero vamos, ¡No fue tan malo! Estoy bien, no terminé causando problemas y todo está en su perfecto lugar y estado. Salí de clases y termino la primera parte del día. En la salida me encontré a Gyarados que me hizo una pregunta que bueno… Me hizo sentirme un poco extraña…

-Hola… Sé que yo no suelo preguntar este tipo de cosas, pero… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de bienvenida? Como amigos, por supuesto. -Pregunta Gyarados algo extraño e inseguro

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -Pregunta Milotic

-Más que seguro. -Asintió Gyarados

-¡Entonces vamos! -Responde Milotic

-Te busco en tu casa, con los chicos, 7 de la noche. -Afirma Gyarados

-¡Claro que sí, y gracias por invitarme! -Dice la jovencita que estaba tan feliz

-¡De nada! -Gyarados toma su camino y se siente algo feliz, es la primera fiesta escolar a la que iría

¡Todos los chicos estaban detrás y solo gritaron "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"!

Mientras mi papá me recogía de la escuela para llevarme camino a casa, me vio tan feliz que me pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba, le terminé contando y se sintió feliz conmigo. Llegue a la casa y mamá me había comprado nuevo maquillaje, un vestido y muchos ornamentos para mi cabello, llamé a las chicas para que se arreglaran conmigo en mi casa, el día de hoy, ¡sí será un día diferente!

(Esta historia continuará…)


	10. La Fiesta (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

La Fiesta (Parte 1)

 _ **Hola jola lectorsijirillos, soy yo, su soldado sexy 7u7. ¡Thanks por el Capitulo 10! Son 10 de muchos más que vienen UwU, Esta historia ha dado buenos frutos y les ha gustado a muchos, pero gracias por leer y a motivarme a seguir, ahora los dejo con "La fiesta" vamos a ver si los chicos la pasan bien o habrán problemas y más problemas que los anteriores. Bueno, agarrensé de las manoooooooooooooos y espero que les guste EwE cuídense y que mi Arceus los bendiga xdxdXDXDxdxd.**_

* * *

 _ **6:30p.m CASA DE GYARADOS**_

Nuestros amigos están ya preparados para ir a buscar a las chicas, todos bien vestidos, perfumados y listos. Gyarados tenía su toque de amargura ya que no le gustan las fiestas, pero iría solo para ayudar a Milotic y para que no la molesten. Sus padres estaban orgullosos ya que es la primera vez que su hijo asocial, saliera por fin de su casa a disfrutar un momento con sus amigos, aunque era ya notorio que el joven estaba un poco tenso y enojado. Mientras comían la cena que había hecho la señora Maritza, mamá de Gyarados, todos estaban hablando sobre qué cosas se verían en la fiesta. ¿Una normal, o una fiesta de locos? Todos tienen su punto de vista al respecto.

-Yo veo paz, tranquilidad y diversión-Dice Gallade

-Ay sí don tranquilo yo veo vergueros, veo botellas partías, veo gente borracha, y otro pendejo que terminará en el hospital -Dice Greninja entre risas

-Yo no veo nada de lo que ninguno de los dos está hablando. ¿En serio tengo que ir? –Dice Gyarados molesto y aburrido

Los dos amigos se dan una palmada en la cabeza de lo irritante y necio que podía ser su amigo en ocasiones de la vida.

-Hombre, por favor, teneís que ir así sea arrastrado, le dijiste a Milotic que la ibas a acompañar, ¡No la vais a cagar dejándola allá sola! -Exclama Greninja

-Milotic no se merece que tú le salgas con ese chiste de mal gusto. ¡Anda! No te perderás de nada, y seguirás con tu vida al otro día. –Aconseja Gallade

La señora Maritza estaba un poco triste de la conducta de su hijo, ella deseaba dentro de su corazón que el por fin tuviera amigos, fuera más sociable y que se enamorara. Oyó a los chicos hablar de Milotic y se coló en la conversación para descubrir más sobre la muchacha bonita.

-¿En serio mi hijo irá con una chica? Ya mi hijo no está pequeño… -Abraza a Gyarados y este se porta repulsivo

-Si señora, y es una Milotic -Responden los dos al unisonó

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh, maldición, no quería que mamá se enterara" Gyarados en su mente.

-¡Debe ser una belleza esa muchacha! Y pensar desde que eras mi Magikarp, ¡Ya tienes una chica a tu lado! ¿Cuándo nos la presentas a mí y a tu papá hijo? Haré un banquete de bayas, adornaré la casa, ¡Ya quiero ver a mi yerna! -Dice la señora Maritza

-¡Mamá! ¡Ella no es y nunca será mi novia! Sólo la invito para que un compañero de clases no la moleste. -Responde Gyarados

-¡Hijo, esos son indicios de amor, así fue tu padre conmigo! Por protegerla irás, esto, me… ¡ENORGULLECEEEEEEEE! Sabía que tú no eras un chico grosero y que tenías algún sentimiento amoroso hacia una chica. -Dijo su madre mientras abrazaba más a su hijo que se portaba más repugnante de lo normal.

-Mamá, yo te amo. Siempre he tenido sentimientos, pero nunca los tendré por una chica. -Responde Gyarados con determinación

-Ya te veremos -Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo

Gyarados se levanta de la mesa fatigada de tanta charla amorosa a la cual no le interesaba nada de nada. Sabía que todos mal interpretarían el hecho de que acompañaría a Milotic para protegerla y así hacer que Salamence la deje de molestar de una vez por todas. Los tres ya estaban listos para la fiesta. Greninja y Gallade solo esperaban que Gyarados se despidiera de sus padres para teletransportarse a casa de Milotic para no caminar y llegar sudorosos, cosa que repugnaría a las chicas aunque a ellos les diera igual.

Las cuatro chicas estaban, hermosas. Todas con sus vestidos y ornamentos decorativos. Todas como unas princesas a su propia comodidad. Y sobre todo, dignas de un buen acompañante. Mientras que la mamá Milotic les toma fotos a las chicas, sobre todo a su hija, que estaba más radiante que nunca, los chicos llegaron de forma momentánea y aparecieron dentro de la casa. Se quedaron tontos al ver esas cuatro chicas hermosas y ellos… Que se consideraban feos uno al otro.

La mamá de Milotic se quedó desconcertada al ver a Gyarados en su casa, desde el principio no le cayó bien, pero prefirío seguir como si nada pasó y no pelear, su hija quería ir a la fiesta y que más podría hacer. Estaba un tanto asustada. Ella no quería que su hija estuviera con un Pokémon de esa "reputación" tan destructiva y agresiva, sólo la despidió y le advirtió de que si habría un problema se fuera a su casa de una vez. Todos se tomaron una selfie de grupo en la cual Gyarados y Milotic salen juntitos al lado. ¡Estaban totalmente emocionados! Pero Gyarados se sentía más feliz de haber visto a Milotic tan linda como lo es habitualmente, como si de verdad, empezara a quererla.

* * *

 **EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL DE LA ESCUELA. 7:45 p.m**

Los amigos llegaron a la fiesta, se hacía oír un sonido muy fuerte, y era la música. Ya había muchos estudiantes entrando por la puerta principal con su respectivo acompañante. La entrada de Salamence hizo que todos aplaudieran por el combate ganado de hoy. Nuestro grupo no hizo nada de nada y siguió esperando para entrar. Primero, Kirlia y Greninja, de las manitos, aunque él estaba muerto de la emoción y tenía la lengua un poco enredada, después: Dragonair y Gallade, todo normal, como los amigos que son. Y por último, de la colita Gyarados y Milotic. Todos quedaron asombrados, sobre todo Salamence, que no hizo más que reírse pero ninguno de los dos demostró importancia al caso. Y no saben si es porque están acompañados, o porque Milotic estaba muy preciosa. Gyarados a leguas se notaba que ya estaba harto y quería salir corriendo, se sentía avergonzado de andar con dicha señorita que para todos es la belleza, ¡Se sentía feo y asqueroso! En su mente está repitiéndose a sí mismo "Calmate, es por protegerla de Salamence, Salamence es más asqueroso que tú" y así sucesivamente, como unas diez mil veces, logró calmarse. Por primera vez se había sentido de esa manera, y con una chica. Se fue a su respectiva mesa con Milotic y solo se sentó a ver todo lo que pasaba. En un momento, los tres fueron a hablar fuera del salón con Gyarados a ver qué es lo que le pasaba.

-Nunca te había visto así, Azulin. ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy -Pregunta Gallade

-Hombre, yo en el poco tiempo que te conozco nunca te había visto tan arrecho. ¡Relaja el Metapod que no estás pa' eso! -Dice Greninja un poco extraño

-¡Sabía que no debía ir a esta maldita fiesta! –Exclamó Gyarados

-¿Y vais a dejar el pelero con Milotic aquí? Tas pasao Gyarados, de pana. –Dice Greninja

-¡No entiendo porque dices eso! Hace rato te veía feliz por haber visto a Milotic de esa manera como yo vi a Dragonair y el idiota este ve a mi hermana. –Dice Gallade señalando a Greninja

-Epaleeeeeeee, pero tampoco teneís que anunciarlo hasta en el puente mi pana... -Dice Greninja un poco extrañado

-¡Nunca sería capaz de sentir algo más por Milotic! Yo soy un saco de escamas podridas a su lado, pero estoy haciendo esto por protegerla de ese imbécil. –Responde Gyarados

-Tú estás enamorado de ella, admítelo de una buena vez y se acabó este drama innecesario. –Dice Gallade molesto

-Maldición, Gallade, no me hagas enojar, no.. no.. – Gyarados estaba serenizandose a si mismo

-¡Pero es que tiene razón hombre! Estáis enamorado de Milotic hasta la cola, te lo decimos por bien y de pura verdad porque nunca te habíamos visto así. –Dice Greninja que no sabía que pondría peor la situación

-¡MALDICIÓN! DEJENME EN PAZ, ANTES DE QUE ME LEVANTE Y LANZE UN HIPERRAYO – Gritó Gyarados a punto de estallar

En ese momento, Espeon estaba teniendo ciertas premoniciones sobre los chicos esta noche:

* * *

 **Premonición de Espeon**

Gyarados estaba tan molesto que amenazó a sus mejores amigos con lanzarles un Hiperrayo porque estaba ya molesto de que le dijeran que sentía amor por Milotic:

-No te tengo miedo, porque eres un cobarde, no lo admites y dejas que otro la moleste cada vez que se le antoje mientras que tú y ella se quieren. –Grita Gallade

-Gallade tiene razón en todo lo que está diciendo, maricon –Contesta Greninja

Gyarados estallo, lanzó el Hiperrayo y este atacó directamente a los dos amigos, quemándolos y destruyendo una parte de la escuela y todos empiezan a salir corriendo por la catástrofe que se había convertido la fiesta.

 **Fin de la Premonición**

* * *

Espeon grita aterrorizada de todo lo que vió y se levanta:

-¡CHICAS, VAMOS AFUERA A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS, PERO YA ANTES DE QUE HAYA UNA CATASTROFE!

Todas se levantaron y llegaron rápidamente a donde estaban los chicos… Espeon no dudó en hacer callar a Gallade para que Gyarados se mantenga sereno y no pase todo lo que vió:

-Cállate, no lo intentes, tuve una premonición, así que cállate, por favor ¡CALLATE! –Le grita a Gallade con la mano puesta en su boca.

Milotic estaba extrañada de todo, la actitud de Gyarados, que Espeon nos hiciera correr por una premonición, y sólo le quedó acercarse a Gyarados para preguntarle que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Tu estás bien…? Te veo un poco, molesto… Si quieres, puedes irte…

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **DICCIONARIO TIC**_

 _ **Vergueros: Problemas, al problema se le llama "Verguero"**_

 _ **No la vais a cagar: Advertencia para no cometer un error.**_

 _ **Relaja el metapod: Guarda la calma**_

 _ **Dejar el pelero: Irse sin avisar**_

 _ **Tas pasado: Hacerle ver a una persona que está mal.**_


	11. La Fiesta (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

La Fiesta (Parte 2)

-¿Tú estás bien…? Te veo un poco molesto… Si quieres puedes irte… - Exclama la jovencita Milotic asustada.

-Milotic, me quedaré aquí porque te prometí que te iba a acompañar… -Responde Gyarados un poco triste

-¡No tienes que hacerlo! Si no te sientes a gusto, vete… No es justo para ti quedarte aquí por acompañarme a mí- Dice Milotic tratando de decirle a Gyarados que se vaya

-No, no. Yo hago promesas y las cumplo, así que me quedo.- Asintió Gyarados

-Pero… ¿Estarás bien aquí? No quiero que te molestes ni que estés incomodo, no te lo mereces. –Dice Milotic

-Milotic… ¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas a bailar aquí? Lo hago del asco pero que importa, ¡vamos! –Gyarados sonríe y toma de la colita a Milotic

-¡¿En serio tú quieres… bailar conmigo?! –Pregunta la jovencita que estaba ruborizada

-Vamos a bailar, Milotic, vamos- Se van los dos al salón sonrientes y dejan a los demás amigos solos

Esto es extraño, ¿Gyarados sacando a bailar a Milotic? De seguro lo está haciendo para que ella se sienta mejor y no se preocupe, pero parece un gesto muy bonito. Está dejando lo amargo, quizás comprendió que si ya estaba ahí ¿Por qué no disfrutar la fiesta? Aunque no te guste, hay que mirarle el lado divertido. Todos estaban concentrados en el salón principal, uno que otro buscando bocadillos y los demás bailando. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Las luces brillaban, y aunque Gyarados no bailara muy bien, se hacía ver que la estaba pasando bien con Milotic, como amigos. Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Gyarados que es considerado como el más molesto, el aguafiestas de toda la escuela dando sus pasos de baile que eran torpes pero su actitud lo hacía ver más agradable, necesitaba buscar una diversión que no fuera un combate o estar con sus amigos.

-¡GYARADOS! ¡TE VES MUY FELIZ! –Grita Milotic en la pista de baile ya que el sonido es muy fuerte

-MILOTIC, NO TE ESCUCHO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

-NADA, MEJOR… ¡SIGUE BAILANDO! ¡YA ESTÁS APRENDIENDO!

Los demás amigos estaban en su mesa. Muy sorprendidos de que los dos estuviesen bailando, pero Espeon no dudó en hablar porque esa aparición repentina sobre ellos y porqué le calló la boca a Gallade antes de que este hablara.

-Yo tuve una premonición, si Gallade hubiera dicho todo lo que iba a decir… ¡Hubiera lanzado el Hiperrayo y todos nosotros quedaríamos chamuscados!

-Pero es que no te sabes medir, no te sabes medir Gallade… ¿SERÁ QUE NUNCA EN TU VIDA VAS A HACER LAS COSAS BIEN? -Dice Kirlia avergonzada

-Ay pero ya se acabó y no pasó esa catástrofe, párenle ya. Aparte, miren como bailan allá los dos juntos y no hay problema de hecho Gyarados es un asco pero cuando baila se le quita, ¿no están extraños por eso? –Contesta Gallade un poco sereno y desviando el tema

-¿Y porque nosotros seguimos senta'os en esta verga? Vamo' a bailar allá pues, todos- Dice Greninja animado para ir a bailar

-¡Vamos todos! Y tú, bailas conmigo –Dice Kirlia señalando a Greninja

Todos se pararon y se acercaron a Gyarados y a Milotic. Empezaron a bailar e hicieron una rueda, el que pasara al medio, daba su mejor paso. Primero empezó el más alegre de todos, Greninja, que después saco a Kirlia y todos estaban gritando:

-¡DALE, DALE, DALE!

Y después pasaron Dragonair, Espeon, Gallade y los demás, la gente estaba haciendo la rueda más larga, para que todos puedan ver y pasar al centro las veces que quieran, la música estaba exageradamente alta y todos estaban disfrutando de lo divertido que estaba siendo la fiesta, pero llegó Lapras con una botella algo sospechosa y se paró en el medio a gritarle a todos:

-TODOS GRITANDO HASTA EL FONDO CONMIGO EN TRES… DOS… UNO…

-¡HASTA EL FONDO! -Todos al unisono mientras Lapras tomaba la bebida hasta que se acabara sin parar-

Greninja comentó:

-Este como que no aprende porque va a terminar borracho de nuevo y si va y le busca pelea a Pikachu de nuevo este no va a dudar en zampar cuatro rayos.

-Cuando se esté muriendo en el hospital es que va a reaccionar, no le costó una vez y ahora de nuevo, este tipo está bien mal de la cabeza. –Responde Gallade

-Pero miren al que no baila y se volvió el señor de la noche jajajaja –Dice Greninja

-Ehm, les recuerdo: Gallade me incito a que la invitara a salir, y yo no la voy a aburrir con mi amargura, no es justo. Bueno, ya se me da el baile, ¿No creen? –Exclama Gyarados

-Azulin, para que tú puedas bailar bien pasará el mismo tiempo que ha pasado "El Mostaza" para ganar la Liga Pokémon ¿Entiendes? – Responde Gallade

-Te pasas hombre, te pasas. –Afirma Greninja

12:00 a.m

Todos seguían alborotados. Salamence no se ha levantado para nada. Parece estar tenso y rabiado por que Gyarados estuvo bailando con Milotic, así tuviese a todas las modelos más lindas de la secundaria a su lado, estaba tan aburrido de ser "El campeón ignorado del día", todos hablaban de sus logros, las cosas que hace, todo sobre Salamence, como si fuera el único centro de atención disponible, queriéndose alejar de los demás compañeros que seguían en la rueda bailando porque les parecían unos "inadaptados" y que mejor era estar lejos de ellos. Todos andaban mirándose las caras unos a otros, pero Lapras llegó con aliento a borracho incorporado y muy maltrecho:

-Chicos, o-oigan, vayan a bailar, parecen los floreros de la fi-fiesta –Hablando como un borracho

-Déjanos en paz alcohólico incontrolado esa vez te di las pastillas pero hoy te hiciste un mal tu solito, ¿Porqué no vas y le dices a Pikachu de nuevo que lo odias? –Salamence alimentando la rabia de Lapras

-No creo, también esta borracho, igual… que yo pero esto no termina en pelea, ¿me-me oyes? Jijijiji –Lapras más borracho que de costumbre hizo caso omiso a todo lo que dijo y se fue con su botellita de alcohol casi vacía

"Pero yo si haré que termine en pelea, imbécil" –En la mente de Salamence

Un rato después decidieron quitar la música alocada y poner algo más… calmado, ( watch?v=0Gl2QnHNpkA). La rueda se destruyó por completo y todos quedaron en parejas, como en todas las fiestas. A lo lejos podíamos distinguir a Gren y a Kirlia, que estaban felices los dos bailando juntos, aunque a Kirlia le pareciera muy normal y Greninja estuviera tan emocionado como un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Esta canción me gustaba de pequeñita… -Dice Kirlia recordando su niñez.

-Pues te la dedico, pa' una jevita tan linda como tú… -Dice Greninja un poco más relajado

-Oye… ¡Muchas Gracias! La verdad nadie me había dedicado canciones a mí, y esta me gusta mucho… ¡Gracias Gren, Gracias! –Responde Kirlia dándole un besito en los cachetitos de Gren

"Arceus santo, cálmame, cálmame, que me voy, me vooooooooy, me voy a Venezuela a volverme a levantar asustado envuelto en salsa y metido en un horno" En la mente de Greninja

Nuestros dos amigos estaban felices, muy felices de disfrutar la fiesta y estar juntos. Los corazoncitos de cada uno están latiendo fuertemente, y se miran con mucho cariño cada vez más. El amor florece más no desaparece a menos que uno lo quiera, y aunque estos tórtolos aun no lo sepan, algún día tendrán que darse cuenta de el gran amor que está saliendo de cada uno de ellos, estando predestinado para el otro.

Y tampoco nos olvidemos de Dragonair y Gallade, que están juntos viendo como Kirlia y Gren tienen su intento de amor, pero estaban muertos del sueño:

-Estás más bonita que de costumbre, Dragonair. –Dice Gallade

-Gallade… ¿Tú tienes sueño? –Dragonair desviando el halago

-Sí, esta bailadera me dejó muerto… Pero creeme, estás linda hoy Dragonair… Te invito… -Dice el joven con carita de sueño

-Ehm, gracias, Gallade… ¿Qué, que intentas decir? –Dragonair bosteza

-Te digo que me aceptes invitarte… -Gallade se estaba quedando dormido y Dragonair empieza a coletearlo para que despierte

-Gallade, ¿A que me invitarás, a qué? –Dice Dragonair que estaba intentando mantener despierto a Gallade

-Un helado, de bayaaaaaaa… Zzz –Gallade cayó rendido en sueño

Dragonair se lo llevó a la mesa donde estaban y lo acostó entre unas cuantas sillas, le gustaba verlo dormir, la manera de dormir de Gallade era dulce y estaba sincronizándose con ella, que a los minutos, cayó ella a soñar también… Los dos soñaban mutuamente y dormían abrazaditos uno al otro, cosa que a Gyarados y a Milotic les provocaba risa. Terminó la canción y volvió la rueda, pero con la única música que mueve las fiestas ya desanimadas, el reggaetón viejo. Ni a Gyarados ni a Milotic les gustaba pero al oír la primera canción del Playlist no dudaron en bailar ( watch?v=qGKrc3A6HHM), esta canción si fue pegajosa en sus tiempos y aunque a mucha gente no le gustó más de uno se paró a bailarla, ya que aunque no tenga sentido con ella se arma el desastre en cualquier lugar.

-Uyuyuy, ahora si se van a volver locos, Dragonair y Gallade dormidos, Kirlia y Gren bailando por otro lado y nosotros dos aquí seguimos bailando… -Dice Gyarados muy sonriente y feliz

-Ya lo sé, esta es la última canción que bailamos y nos vamos a sentar ¿sí? Ya mi colita arde de tanto bailar –Dice Milotic cansada

-Está bien, aparte ya es hora de que te lleve a tu casa porque… -Dice Gyarados

-¿Porqué lo dices Gyarados? –Pregunta Milotic

-Porque puede haber cierto peligro y aparte creo que con lo que han disfrutado los dos gemelos no nos quieran teletransportar… -Dice Gyarados

-Está bien… Pero escucha un momento, me gustó que te divirtieras aquí, me parece muy bien que hayas dejado tu amargura de lado y me hubieras sacado a bailar… Te quiero… -Dice Milotic sonrojada y feliz de que su mejor amigo la hubiera acompañado

-Yo más, yo más… -Gyarados se abraza a Milotic

Pero qué bonito. Por fin se quieren, ¿Y qué esperan? ¿Qué en una semana más se amen? No, tienen que conocerse bien primero y después actuar, aunque esto fue la cerecita del pokelito. Había terminado la canción y se fueron a sentar. Greninja y Kirlia aún seguían bailando pero estos no daban para más, lo mejor es que se quedaran quietesitos hablando y viendo sobre los últimos momentos de la fiesta. Por lo visto la pasaron muy bien, todos murmuraban sobre que Gyarados en algún momento de su vida sacara a bailar a alguien o que asistiera a una fiesta, ya todos habían comprendido que no había problema alguno ya con esa situación y que el único amargado aquí fue Salamence que no se levantó ni a bailar con las "modelos" o su banda de amigos, pero ya sabíamos que para tanta tranquilidad algo malo se tenía que esperar…

-Anda, Flygon, tira terremoto y haz temblar este lugar, tú, Blastoise, tira muchas hidrobombas, sobre todo a Charizard, que está ahí con Braixen, y yo me encargo de decirle a Lapras y a Pikachu cualquier cosa para que se peleen de nuevo, ¿estamos listos? –Dice Salamence a los dos amigos, mientras espera que las modelos salgan

-Sí señor –Gritan los dos al únisono

Y lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, será fatal, fatal… Tan fatal que cuando todos estaban tranquilamente bailando, el terremoto surtió efecto y todos empezaron a tambalearse y a caer al suelo del miedo…

Pero antes de eso, estaba empezando la canción esa de "Skaky Shaky Shaky Shaky Shaky"

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Gritan todos los estudiantes

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Bueno señores, esperen a lo que viene porque bueno… Ahora los dejo con Diccionario-Tic y por favor, si le gusta la historia, síganla que cada vez se pone mejor UWU los amo atentamente Su Soldado Sexy ewe, que Arceus los bendiga y los cuid**_ _ **e**_ _ **.**_

 _ **DICCIONARIO TIC**_

 _ **Zampar: Dar un golpe**_

 _ **Jevita: Hablando de una chica/novia, depende del caso y en este Gren le decía a Kirlia que era lindísima ewe.**_


	12. La Fiesta (Necesitamos ayuda, Parte 3)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra

La Fiesta (Necesitamos ayuda, Parte 3)

 _ **Hola mis lectores, perdonen por haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, tengo algunos previstos grandes como mi papá que se accidentó y ahora yo tengo que cuidarlo, y no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir, también tenía un estreno que hacer y ya no puedo porque empecé a trabajar y la preocupación me mató por completo. Disculpenme por los atrasos pero el otro proyecto saldrá sin falta el 10 de Octubre y por Gyaratic podré hacer los capítulos en un tiempo determinado, ojalá todo salga bien y que mi Arceus los ame ewe, aquí los dejo con la tercera y última parte de La Fiesta, a ver si los chicos saldrán de esta "broma pesada" de los demás, espero que les guste y chao pescao!**_

¡Ayudaaaaaaaa! – Gritan todos los afectados

Un terremoto en este momento parece muy artificialista. Esto huele más a broma de mal gusto que nada. Los voladores están siendo útiles en ayudar a levantar todos los que puedan, pero muchos no aguantan el peso y caen. Uno que otro ha logrado salir salvo del salón principal pero muchos se han resbalado y propinado sus golpes contra el suelo. Gyarados estaba subiendo a Milotic a su espalda y tratando de encontrar a los demás. Los ataques de tierra estaban siendo más y más fuertes a medida que aumentaban, los amigos estaban dispersos y solo Espeon logró salir junto a sus hermanas, pero para ello se cayó muchas veces y se lesionó una de sus patas. Gallade y Dragonair estaban dormidos, Greninja y Kirlia podían levitar, sin embargo no encontraban a nadie y estaban en el centro de una gran multitud que los aplastaba. Todo Pokémon que pisara suelo estaba sumamente en riesgo.

Kirlia y Greninja estaban asustados por completo, sobre todo ella que no conseguía a su hermano.

-Kirlia, anda a buscar a tu hermano, dejame aquí solito, no me va a pasar nada. –Pide Greninja

-Pero… ¡Yo no te puedo dejar solo aquí! esto es peligroso para ti, hay muchos électricos que atacarán a quien sea por salir… -Contesta Kirlia

-Tranquilita que yo busco a Gyarados y vemos quien empezó este problema. Anda Kirlia, vete, busca a Dragonair y a Gallade y salgan… ¡PERO YAAAAAAAAA! –Greninja empuja a Kirlia y la saca de la multitud.

Al encontrar a su hermano, este no quería despertarse, estaba tan dormido que no sentía los efectos del terremoto y Dragonair se había despertado, mas no podía volar con Gallade encima.

-¡Ayuda a mi hermano, no puede despertar! –Dice Kirlia en sollozos

-Kiki, yo no puedo volar con él encima, o… Kirlia, teletransportate, ayudanos…

-¿Porqué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Gren y yo estuviésemos tranquilos afuera buscando a los chicos y ayudando a salir a los otros…

-Anda, teletransporta a Gallade y yo saldré volando a ver si consigo a Milotic y Gyarados, ¿Sí?

-Está bien… -Kirlia se teletransporta a Gallade y estos caen en un centro Pokémon que estaba cerca.

Se acercó una enfermera Chansey que roció con un spray despertante a Gallade y se pudo despertar por fin. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué hacía ahí? De haberse quedado dormido en una fiesta a un Centro Pokémon era demasiado extraño. Se miraba a sí mismo a ver si tenía golpes o si había recibido un ataque que lo desmayó y nada. Estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Kirlia, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Pregunta confundido Gallade

-Te dormiste y no quisiste despertar, la tele transportación me dejó muerta pero gracias a Arceus que llegamos a este centro Pokémon. –Decia la hermana que estaba siendo rociada por pociones revitalizantes.

-¿Y los chicos? ¿Dónde está Dragonair? ¿Dónde están los demás? –Pregunta Gallade

-Dragonair y los demás siguen tratando de salir del salón principal, porque hay un terremoto causado por cualquier estudiante, es artificial… -Responde Kirlia

-¡VAMOS KIRLIA, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLOS A SALIR! NOSOTROS JUNTOS NOS PODEMOS TELETRANSPORTA- Gallade fue interrumpido por la enfermera Chansey

-Jovencitos, ustedes están exhaustos, lo recomendable es que se queden tranquilos, ya estamos dando ayuda a los estudiantes que siguen sin salir del salón, porque la entrada colapsó y la directora está aterrorizada. ¡Tranquilos, si quieren algo de comer díganme y se los traigo! –Dice la Enfermera en tono tranquilo.

Kirlia y Gallade quedaron de brazos cruzados. La enfermera tenía razón, estaban agotados y ya no podían ni utilizar sus poderes psíquicos. Estaban confiados de que estén brindando ayuda para que los demás salgan ilesos y la cantidad de afectados sea la más mínima posible. Pero… ¿Nuestros amigos? ¿Dónde estarán ellos?

30 min. Después

Gyarados y Milotic habían encontrado a Greninja, lograron sacarlo de la multitud y este estaba ahogado por completo. También vieron a Dragonair por los aires salir como una loca. El terremoto estaba cayendo pero las hidrobombas se hicieron notar, ya que una le cayó directo a Braixen y quedó debilitada por completo.

-¡Mi amiguitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Grita Greninja

Charizard llegó corriendo hacia los chicos:

-Si no atacamos ahora y buscamos quien está haciendo este desastre esto se volvería un caos total, ¡esto lo provocó alguien que quería molestarnos! –Dice Charizard molesto

-¿Pero porqué atacarían a Braixen si ella no se mete con nadie aquí? –Pregunta Greninja

-Quizás el que iba a ser atacado eras tú. –Dice Gyarados señalando a Charizard

-Esto me parece obra de… -Charizard empieza a pensar

-De Salamence porque no lo veo en ninguna parte… -Responde Milotic completando la oración de Charizard

Todos lo suponen, pero estaban totalmente seguros de que Salamence tenía que ver en esta sucia broma. Pero no estaba en ninguna parte, parecía ocultarse mientras que los demás atacaban. Ampharos y Golem se acercaron a los chicos para buscar ayuda rompiendo las paredes y que la salida no se vea tan colapsada para conseguir la menor cantidad de afectados, fueron buscando cada uno de los Pokémon, encontraron a Lapras muy debilitado y un Pikachu desesperado. Greninja trató de acercarse y uno de los rayos le cayó directamente a él, estaba muy herido. Milotic se bajo de la espalda de Gyarados y lo tomo por la cola, estaba propuesta a ayudarlo a salir como sea, era su amigo y no podía dejarlo debilitarse, Gyarados trató de ayudarla pero Ampharos había encontrado el culpable de las hidrobombas, era Blastoise, y con ayuda de los demás lo acorralaron y lo hicieron decir la verdad.

-Oye, oye, oye, mejor habla de una vez antes de que uno de nosotros ataque, ¿Quién te mandó a lanzar las hidrobombas?

Blastoise quedaba callado, sin signos de hablar, pero Ampharos estaba cargando una chispa y este decidió hablar asustado.

-¡Fue Salamence! ¡Salamence me mando! –Responde Blastoise

-¿Y tú eres tan pendejo o qué? ¿Acaso no tienes voz propia? –Dice Gyarados muy molesto

-Salamence siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. –Dice Blastoise

-Porque tú no quisiste compartir con nosotros si no con el arrogante ese… -Exclama Golem

-Nunca pensé que te pasarías al lado de Salamence, creí que estabas con Venusaur y conmigo, y los pocos iniciales que hay aquí en Kanto, lastimaste a Braixen qué no estaba haciendo nada malo. –Dice Charizard

-Porque ustedes me tomaron a broma cuando yo era un Squirtle con su "Vamo a calmano", en cambio Flygon y el nunca me vieron como la bromita del año sino el más fuerte. –Responde Blastoise

-Yo también recibí muchas burlas cuando era un Magikarp y nunca dejé a mis verdaderos amigos, ni andaba de llorón. –Le responde Gyarados

Blastoise se queda un poco pensativo pero los chicos siguen hablando.

-Ahora, ¿quien hizo este terremoto? –Pregunta Golem

-No lo sé… -Blastoise irónico

Ampharos se acerca más a él y carga la chispa

-Entonces… ¿Nos dirás quien armó el terremoto? ¿Sí, o no? –Ampharos estaba siendo más intimidante de lo normal.

-¡Ya ya, ya! Fue Flygon, pero no me ataquen, se los juro que me voy con ustedes, pero yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Responde Blastoise asustado

Los chicos vieron a Flygon huír. No les dio tiempo de escapar, ya los problemas habían acabado y estaban atendiendo a todos los heridos. Greninja, Lapras y Braixen fueron trasladados de inmediato al hospital, otros fueron tratados con medicinas y vendajes, los demás ilesos estaban tratando de ayudar a los demás. El salón quedó destruido por completo. La directora también se había desmayado de la catástrofe y los amigos se fueron directamente al Centro Pokémon a ver que harian con Greninja, para su sorpresa estaban Gallade y Kirlia en la sala principal, cuando los ven llegar y ven que Greninja esta siendo trasladado con una camilla Kirlia se asusta y empieza a preguntar:

-¡¿Qué me le hicieron?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi Gren?! –Pregunta la jovencita llorando

-Calma Kiki, fue herido por Pikachu…. Pero ves, ya se va a recuperar… -Responde Milotic tratando de aliviar a Kirlia

-¿Y Dragonair? ¿Dónde está ella? –Pregunta Kirlia de nuevo

-Salió ilesa porque podía volar, en cambio Greninja al menos levitaba más no se salvó del rayo por protegernos… -Dice Milotic

En ese momento salió la misma enfermera Chansey que atendió a Kirlia, estaba muy sonrojada, aterrorizada, como si algo malo hubiera pasado

-¿Ninguno de ustedes es familiar del otro Pokémon, Lapras? –Pregunta indecisa la enfermera

Todos asintieron que no. Pero esto no huele para nada bueno.

-El jovencito, está muerto… -Dice la enfermera muy asustada

Todos quedaron asombrados, de encontrarlo en cierta condición en la fiesta, hasta ayudarlo, pero… ¡Muerto! Esto llegó a sus extremos más largos. Nunca en ninguna fiesta había pasado tanta catástrofe como esta, todos empezaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones de porqué había muerto pero ninguna había sido tan precisa como la verdadera, que la dio la doctora Wigglytuff, madre de la pequeña Iglybuff que cuidaban Milotic y Gyarados en la escuela.

-Murió porque los rayos que le lanzaron lo fueron debilitando poco a poco, y por lo visto, fueron unos seis o siete, en pocas palabras también tenía un gran exceso de alcohol y esto facilitó más la reacción. Por la jovencita Braixen ya estará fuera de peligro, y por favor, necesitamos saber quien fue el atacante de este jovencito, la policía no tardará en buscar como fue el suceso, ustedes váyanse a su casas, por Greninja el estará bien y en unos días saldrá de aquí, ya conseguimos a un familiar.

Los amigos se fueron del centro Pokémon muy indignados, menos Charizard que se quedó a cuidar de Braixen. Un compañero de clases muerto y uno herido. En el camino cada uno de ellos estuvo pensando en cómo hubiera sido si todo el daño se hubiera intensificado más. Ya era muy tarde y ninguno podía dormir. En el camino, se encontraron a Salamence algo sonriente y feliz. Todo lo que provocó causó muchos heridos y un joven muerto, Gyarados iba directo a atacar, pero este es muy precavido y se sorprendió.

-Sea lo que sea, no me vengan a molestar con sus babosadas. –Dijo el joven arrogante

-¡POR TU CULPA HUBIERON MUCHOS DESASTRES IRREMEDIABLES, SOBRE TODO LA VIDA DE LAPRAS! ¡¿UNA VIDA SE PUEDE RECUPERAR?! CLARO QUE NO –Responde Milotic

-¿Entonces se murió? Que notición… -Responde Salamence

-Eres de lo peor Salamence, esto te quedará en la conciencia… No te salvarás de esto… -Dice Gallade

-Eso es un halago para mí, porque yo no lo maté. –Responde irónicamente Salamence

-No quieras hacerte el inocente porque tú diste luz verde a todo. Tú lo mataste, ¡Lo mataste! –Dice Ampharos

Este se empezó a molestar y atacó con Pulso Dragon a Ampharos, pero este lo esquivo y lanzó un Chispazo. También fue esquivado y Milotic lanzo un Rayo Hielo, Salamence quedó un poco cansado y decidió retirarse de la pelea.

-Eres un cobarde. –Dice Gyarados

-No te quedarás tranquilo, falso Dragón, nunca me vencerás porque no sabes nisiquiera que es un Hiperrayo. –Responde Salamence

-Prefiero no gastar mis ataques valiosos contigo, así que, lárgate. –Gyarados hizo que con esto Salamence se fuera volando de donde estaban.

Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, ya habíamos desenmascarado al responsable de todo esto, Greninja estaba recibiendo mucha ayuda y Braixen también, los demás se fueron a sus casas, para el día de mañana ir a visitarlos. Gyarados dejó a Milotic en la puerta de su casa, se despidieron y se fue. Se devolvió al centro Pokémon donde estaba Greninja, se quedará con el toda la noche. El día lunes no será un día normal, todos sentirán el peso de la fiesta, la muerte de Lapras y sobre todo, no quedarán callados por las acciones de Salamence, que fueron brutales. Hay cosas que cambiarán en el trancurso de estos días, pero esto no quedará inconcluso jamás. Hay cosas con las que no debieron jugar y esa broma, fue una de esas.

(Esta historia continuará)


	13. No Te Desapartes De Mi (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

ASexySoldier – Marcela Guerra

No te desapartes de mi (Parte 1)

A la mañana siguiente, Greninja estaba despertando de un sueño muy pero muy extraño. Estaba sudoroso, con taquicardias y asombrado de ver que Gyarados se había quedado dormido en el suelo de la habitación. Entró la enfermera a tomar control de él, y al darse cuenta de que el monitor cardiaco estaba muy acelerado, le suministró medicinas y a los segundos se normalizó. Se sentía decaído y estaba esperando a que le trajeran el desayuno. Al momento, Gyarados se despertó y se dio cuenta que no regresó a casa si no que se quedo con su amigo, cosa que a sus padres no les gustará y quizás termine castigado por ello. Vió a Greninja con una cara terrorífica y el tic-tac del monitor cardíaco se volvió a acelerar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, sapo? No estoy usando intimidación. –Exclamó Gyarados que estaba a punto de reírse.

-No te rías fuera e' juego yo no puedo pensar en eso no, eso no es Arceustiano. –Dice Greninja tratando de que Gyarados no se ría, pero fue todo lo contrario

Gyarados soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, pensando que ya Greninja estaba agonizando por el ataque recibido. "Sabía que lo dejaría loco"

-¡Miraaaaaaaaaaaa! No te estéis burlando mío, ¡maricón! Tuve un sueño muy feo y por eso estoy cagado –Greninja refunfuñaba

-¿Y ahora qué soñaste, baboso? –Pregunta Gyarados

FLASHBACK TATARATAAAAAAAAAAAA

Era la Liga Pokémon de Kanto en este año. Kirlia compitió y evolucionó a Gardevoir, todos perdieron, excepto ellos dos, que estaban en la final. Al entrar a la arena de batalla:

-Lalalalalala…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! –Grita Gardevoir sorprendida

-¡GA-GA-GARDEVOIR! ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ? –Pregunta Greninja, no podía creerlo

-¡NO NO ESA PREGUNTA TE LA HAGO YO A TI! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿ACASO ESTUVISTE…? –Gardevoir miraba a los demás chicos y sobre todo a Gallade

-Hermanita yo no sabía nada –Gallade excusándose mientras Gyarados le dio un coletazo por mentiroso

-¡Ay mi amor perdóname sí tu sabes que yo te amo sí sí vamos vamos podemos renunciar, vamos vamos! –Greninja tratando de calmar a la bestia

Gardevoir se tocó un collar con una piedra de aspecto muy extraño, que la hizo adoptar otra forma de ella misma diciéndole:

-¡YA VERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! –Gardevoir estaba enojada

FIN DEL FLASHBACK TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… -Dice Greninja triste mientras que el monitor cardíaco volvía a la normalidad.

-Si llegas a la final, creeme, perderás la liga por esa razón, idiota. –Responde Gyarados ríendose

-Mejor no le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Kirlia, ¿Sí hombre? –Pregunta Greninja que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Gyarados solo asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó dormir mientras veía lo que estaba pasando en la Televisión, y casualidad, estaban hacíendole una entrevista a un chico blanco que también llevaba una gorra roja, que se hacía conocer como ganador de Ligas Pokémon.

AL MEDIO DÍA

Greninja se había despertado y sus padres estaban con él, ya habían hecho los trámites necesarios y tenía que quedarse otro día más en hospitalización. Gyarados se fue a su casa y volvió de una vez, encontrándose en la entrada del hospital a Milotic y a los demás amigos, incluyéndose a Golem, Ampharos, y Charizard que iría a llevarle flores y Pokelitos a Braixen, que también estaba en el hospital.

No fue fácil para los demás asimilar tal cosa, primero: Una fiesta desastrosa que termina en muerte para uno; segundo: los que provocaron el alboroto están desaparecidos en un lugar que nadie sabe; y por último: que de todos los amigos ninguno pudo haber descansado de solo pensar lo aterrador de aquél suceso y que consecuencias traería para los demás. Es un sábado triste. Nadie quería hablar ni comentar nada, ni siquiera sobre la salud de Greninja. Hasta que de la nada llegó Blastoise con un montón de dulces, aproximándose a los chicos:

-Oyeeeeeeeeeeeee, ¿No crees que ya sería demasiado que estés aquí? –Dice Gallade

-En serio… ¡Yo estoy muy arrepentido! Quiero darle todos estos dulces a Braixen en motivo de disculpa, por favor… -Dice Blastoise con una cara muy pero muy triste

-Pues está con Charizard ahora, en la habitación 201, justo al lado de Greninja. –Responde Gallade

Blastoise estaba a punto de irse pero fue interrumpido:

-¿Acaso sabes dónde está Salamence y los demás? –Dice Ampharos

-Vaya vaya, han desaparecido ya… -Responde Blastoise

Todos estaban incrédulos, aunque fuese cierto o no, había que darle un voto de confianza. Estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo y nos ayudó a saber quienes hicieron todo ese remolino. Redimirse fue su mejor opción y hay que aceptarlo. Hay que ser conscientes de que toda información de mucha utilidad, como la que tienen todos los amigos es de gran ayuda para desenmascararlos en frente de todos y que paguen por lo que hicieron. Antes de irse se reunió con Gyarados y le advirtió ciertas cosas, sobre todo a él.

-Tú eres el pez más gordo para ese tonto, Gyarados. Los combates ya empezaron y eres el actual ganador. La fuerza de Salamence se hizo más progresiva al evolucionar. Convence a los demás de que no hablen, no les servirá de mucho, puede ser contraproducente... Ahora están desaparecidos; El lunes llegarán como si nada gracias a las altas cifras en fondos educativos para tapar el sol del problema con un dedo sin quemarse. ¡Y sobre todo, a la muchacha! ¡A la nueva de Hoenn! ¡El va por ella! –Advierte Blastoise

-¿Porqué me estás diciendo todo esto y no a los demás? –Pregunta Gyarados

-Porque tú eres el que más rivalidad tiene con Salamence y porque eres el más cercano a la chica, perdóname pero no sé cómo se llama… -Responde Blastoise

-Se llama Milotic, y la voy a proteger… Te lo aseguro… Ahora vete, discúlpate con Braixen y yo te avisaré que será lo que haremos. –Gyarados termina la conversación y se va

Blastoise le asintió con la cabeza y se fue también. Los demás estuvieron preguntando sobre de que tema hablaron y nada. Gyarados no dijo nada de nada. Comieron unos Pokelitos y se quedaron toda la tarde en compañía a Greninja, que estaba aburrido de estar acostado en una camilla en donde no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, sin comer lo que quieres, todo por cuidarse. Lo único consolante de la situación era que podía ver a Kirlia preocupada por él y la tenía más cerca de lo que siempre es.

-Kirlia, ¿hoy alguien te dijo que tenías unos ojitos hermosos? –Pregunta Greninja muy feliz

-No, nadie me lo ha dicho… -Niega Kirlia un poco sonrojada

-Pues… Yo seré el primero, mi jevita… -Responde Greninja muy enamorado

-¿Qué es jevita, Gren? –Kirlia estaba un poco atontada, pero no sabía que significaba la palabra

Gallade se metió en la conversación a responderle a su hermana con la verdad

-Ay Kirlia por Arceus No ves que este chico quiere hacerte tu… -Gallade fue interrumpido

-¡VOS TE CALLAÍS LA JETA! -Responde Greninja evitando que Gallade le diga la verdad

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! Eso lo dijiste en la fiesta, es que me llamaste bonita ¿no? –Kirlia estaba sonrojadisima como un tomatito ewe

-Sí, te llamé linda, y no hay que repetirlo tanto porque siempre lo eres. –Responde Greninja

Todos hacen "AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" menos Gyarados

-"De veras que el ataque si lo dejó bien loco" –En su mente

Todos reían de aquella situación amorosa y bochornosa para Gyarados, que quería vomitar. Repudiaba el amor. Y no porque hubiera sido rechazado siendo un Magikarp, pero dejar ese tema de lado lo hacía ser más fuerte como persona pero lo llenaba de amargura y rabia. "Yo no nací para amar, nadie nació para mí" Tarareaba la canción del Ludicolo que se hacía llamar Juan Gabriel. Pero cuando veía a Milotic, tenía ese sentimiento de querer protegerla siempre, una muchacha indefensa, pero que a la vez tiene un nivel grande de fortaleza. Todas las de su especie suelen ser frívolas y muy interesadas por su físico, pero ella… Ella marcaba la diferencia, y no porque fuera una Milotic Shiny, sino porque su actitud la hacía ver más bella de lo que ya es. Creería poder amarla, pero sabría que dentro de su corazón habían un solo objetivo: Ser el más fuerte para sí mismo, no para todos. Y si alguna vez, llegaría una chica que quisiera ser el centro de su órbita, la mandaría a volar de un Hiperrayo. Cruelmente, pero para él, el único amor que existe en esta vida, es el que siente por sus padres. Podrá sentir esas ganas de proteger a Milotic a toda costa, pero no pasaría más nada de eso. "Después se olvidará que yo existí en su vida y eso es lo que quiero" a diario, repetía esta frase como para no olvidarla, para no desviarse, y evitar enamorarse, porque no es fácil contenerse con una linda, dulce y buena muchacha como lo es ella.

Ya era de noche. Ya no se podían quedar en el hospital. Tenian que salir porque si, el horario de visitas ya se había acabado y lo único que pueden hacer es irse a sus casas. Gallade por fin se dignó a invitarle el helado de baya (que prácticamente lo propuso antes de quedarse dormido como un roble) a Dragonair. Por supuesto que Kirlia quiso quedarse con el enfermito, y no pudo ser así.

-Tienes que volver a casa, no me van a madrear por ti, así que comete ese helado. –Gallade le muestra el helado a Kirlia

-¡Me quería quedar por cuidarlo! –Replica triste Kirlia

-Esa excusa está tan usada ya hermanita, vamos, cómetelo, está riquísimo, ves, sabe a baya. –Gallade le acerca la cuchara a la boca de su hermana

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah no, cuidado, va a saber a cebolla. Imbécil. –Kirlia y Gallade estaban a punto de darse sus buenos golpes hasta que

-¡Por Arceus! Ustedes no pelean más porque no son marido y mujer –Afirma molesta Dragonair a punto de irse de la mesa

-Yo no sé como Greninja la soporta, lo admiro por eso. –Responde Gallade tratando de que Dragonair no se vaya

Y ahí, las aguas se calmaron. Los dos hermanos se comieron sus helados mientras seguían peleando por el mismo asunto. Como dos niños tratando de tener el mismo juguete, en cambio aquí, por la razón, qué prácticamente ninguno la tiene. Gyarados también había invitado a Milotic a comerse un helado, pero esta no quiso y se fue por cualquier razón aparente…

-"No la acompañé a su casa, quizás se fue sola" Pensó Gyarados

Como los dos viven cerca, el se asomó por afuera de la casa y creyó que no había nadie por haber encontrado las luces de la casa apagadas y no tenía pinta de haber nada.

-"Quizás salieron a comer o algo así"

Siguió su camino y llegó a su casa. Habló con sus padres, empezó a ver los proyectos que estaba haciendo con el computador y después se acostó en su cama acuática. Aún estaba pensando en porqué la casa de Milotic estaba apagada. Tomó su teléfono y la llamó. La primera vez, no resultó, y la segunda y la tercera tampoco. El teléfono estaba encendido. Siguió insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que por fin contestaron, pero se tomó una gran sorpresa que lo hizo pararse de golpe de la cama:

-Te estoy esperando en el Dojo Pokémon que está atrás de Silph S.A, si la quieres ver…

(Esta Historia Continuará)

 _ **Bueno… Perdónenme por haber subido capítulo tan tarde. Creanme, esto se ha vuelto una piña. Trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo porque no me da tiempo de nada. He tenido la historia abandonada un poco, lo sé, y que yo prometí un estreno que prácticamente tuve que aplazar porque no me dio abasto y sentí que bajo estrés mi trabajo es mediocre. Este capítulo lo hice en total tranquilidad y con la idea fresquesita porque si no, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa adiós idea. No me puedo parar en las madrugadas cuando se me pegan las grandes ideas pero siempre las recuerdo para la mañana. Así que gracias por leer esto, sabes que yo te quiero 7u7 y que te doy las gracias por leerme, y que siempre pido que Arceus te cuide. 3 A la final aquí el Diccionario-Tic por alguna cosa que no entiendan y chaito pe**_

 _ **Diccionario-Tic CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

 _ **¡Callate la jeta! = Expresión que usamos los Venezolanos (mayormente yo) para hacer silenciar a alguien, como un cierra la boca o callense la boca xdxdxd**_

 _ **Fuera de juego = Expresión para decir "en serio"**_

 _ **Cagado = Asustado**_


	14. No Te Desapartes De Mi (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

A Sexy Soldier – Marcela Guerra

No Te Desapartes De Mi (Parte 2)

Gyarados dejó el teléfono abandonado en la cama y salió apresurado por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que su hijo se había ido. En el camino fue culpándose a sí mismo de lo que estaba pasándole a Milotic. "Tenía que acompañarla, idiota, eso es lo que eres", así la furia de Gyarados aumentaba paso a paso hasta llegar al Dojo Pokémon, que estaba repleto de peleadores y jóvenes desorbitados en el alcohol. Apostando todos a una pelea… ¿Pero qué pelea? Gyarados estaba ahí por rescatar a su "protegida" que estaba en apuros, y en ese lugar nada bueno le podría pasar y la culpa sería más grande. Al entrar al Dojo, estaba Milotic, asustada, empapada en llanto. La indignación y la tristeza que sintió en ese momento le hicieron creer que en realidad, estaba sintiendo un cariño protector por ella que cada vez se intensificaba más…

-Sácame de aquí… Sácame… Ayuda… -Decia Milotic entrecortada por el llanto

-Tranquila… No… Te desapartes de mí nunca… Yo… Te protegeré siempre. –Gyarados rompió su coraza con estas palabras tan significativas

Y esa fue la primera vez que Gyarados le dijo a una chica que la protegería. Se sintió muy atontado, extraño de haber creído que esa promesa salió esporádicamente de su mente. Milotic se había calmado casi por completo, se había sentido muy querida y protegida por él. Un intento de amor en un momento crítico, en donde ya tenían que escapar… Pero en el momento amoroso, se fue abajo gracias a un Pokémon que entró respaldado por todos los demás, en realidad, la pelea era entre Gyarados y ese Pokémon que a simple vista no se vió, hasta que empezó a hablar:

-Vaya vaya… ¡Que escenita de amor! No te hagas el que la ama, intento de Dragón… Ella y yo somos compatibles, venimos de la misma región y estaríamos entrelazados siempre…

Era Salamence, que en el camino a casa de Milotic, la capturó y la arrastró hasta ese Dojo… Milotic empezó a llorar de nuevo, indignada, odiando cada vez más a Salamence que en una semana le hizo la vida cuadritos con su intensidad, ya debería aceptar que no lo quiere y nunca lo hará jamás… El amor para ella no se trata de obligar a la fuerza a querer, es porque te nazca del alma. Milotic estaba segura de pelear porque tenía ataques del tipo hielo, pero Gyarados la hizo retroceder dicíendole:

-No te metas Milotic, esto no es para ti…

-Pero… Pero… -Milotic se asustaba más y más

-Tranquila, tú sólo… No te desapartes de mí, yo tengo con qué atacar… -Dice Gyarados muy tranquilo

Salamence estaba preparándose, esperando lo que siempre quiso, vencer a Gyarados y llevarse a Milotic lejos de él… ¿Pero será hoy? Y con todo ese cariño que desbordaba de los dos parecía no tener alguna alternativa para conquistarla… "Pues me querrá a la fuerza", susurraba Salamence mientras montaba estrategias rápidas para combatir con él y no perder, porque eso, sería su destrucción…

Empezó la pelea, todos quedaron callados porque el primer ataque lo lanzó Salamence, Un Garra Dragón del que todos se empezaron a alardear

-¡DORAGON CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUTOS!

Gyarados fue el único que se echo a reír por el ataque, que no le hizo tanto daño, este atacó con una Hidrobomba que Salamence esquivo, los dos usaban fuerza bruta, no estaban pensando en el momento, sino por quien se quedaría con Milotic, que estaba desmayada del susto por ver esa pelea entre ellos. Después, Salamence usó Cola Dragón, esto hizo que Gyarados cayera al suelo y todos se asombraron, dando al otro por vencedor, pero, se levantó y se armó con Alud, una MT que se había aprendido antes y no la sacó a relucir hasta este momento. Un ataque crítico y eficaz, que tenía a Salamence tratando de protegerse, pero ya no podía, usó Doble Filo y Gyarados lo esquivó, y de nuevo, la tormenta del Alud se hizo presente y quedó debilitado. Gyarados al verlo arrastrarse por el suelo pidiendo ayuda y oyendo a los demás gritar:

-¡Mátalo, mátalo!

Gyarados sentía deseos de hacerlo, porque así se acabaría la molestia por Milotic y ella sería feliz… Al momento de cargarse el ataque final… "Un Hiperrayo" Milotic lo empujó y se enroscó contra el para evitarlo.

-¡No quieras ser tú otro asesino como él, él mató a Lapras y tú ahora lo matarás a él! ¡No lo hagas! –Gritaba Milotic tratando de calmar a Gyarados, algo imposible

-No me llames asesino porque yo jamás sería como él, le haría un favor al mundo si terminara con su vida… Déjame… -Gyarados tratando de soltarse

-No Gyarados no… No lo hagas, ya… Vámonos, después de este escarmiento no nos molestará más… Te lo juro… O mejor dicho… Júralo tú, Salamence, por favor… -Asintió Milotic que estaba controlando a Gyarados poco a poco

Salamence estaba molesto pero tuvo que ceder, había perdido la batalla, a la chica con la que se había obsesionado, y quizás, la valentía…

-Se los juro, pero… ¡Déjenme escapar! –Decía Salamence tratando de volar e irse

-Lárgate, ya… Vete antes de que te haga polvo… -Gyarados le respondía

Salamence alzó sus alas y voló… Sin fuerzas, pero lo hizo… Todos estaban molestos porque perdieron sus apuestas, pero al salir los dos jóvenes ilesos y triunfadores, decidieron aplaudir en honor a Gyarados, el valiente ganador. Por fin, estaba tranquilo. Milotic a su lado, no habrían más problemas ya, había de suponerlo. En el camino, Gyarados se llevó a Milotic a un hermoso lago en donde decían que por las noches, había un espectáculo hermoso de Pokemones de agua. Se disputaron a nadar. Pero en un momento, las colitas de los dos se unieron y quedaron juntos, como al llegar a la fiesta.

-Nuestras colitas… Se han unido… -Dice Milotic

-Se han unido por alguna razón… Menos mal que llamé a tu celular, si no… ¿Qué te hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? -Preguntó Gyarados un poco molesto

-Me tenía que ir rapidísimo porque mis padres quizás me estén esperando en este momento… Y para no molestarte más, decidí irme sin que te dieras cuenta… -Responde Milotic triste

-Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer, hay mucho loco suelto en la calle, como diría Greninja. –Gyarados se ríe

-Pero… ¿Porqué me llevaste a este lago? –Pregunta Milotic extrañada del lugar

-Porque… ¿No ves que es precioso? –Gyarados responde

-Sí… Pero… -Milotic fue interrumpida por Gyarados

-Ya no hables más… Tú debes cantar bonito no… ¿Por qué no me das un recital? –Pregunta Gyarados con mucho interés

Milotic empezó a cantar una canción que él jamás nunca había escuchado… Algunas partes decían: "Yo quiero ser, la dulzura en usted, el cariño, la magia y el poder. Yo quiero hablar todo lo que pueda por ti, porque yo nunca me quedo atrás". Gyarados se reía por la letra, pero se conmovió al oír la dulce voz que poseía Milotic y lo preciosa que podía ser con cualquier cosa que hiciera.

De ahí, el espectáculo se hizo más hermoso con ellos dos. La luna estaba en su lugar y todos estaban felices. Por fin, seguros de todo y por todos, las cosas no podían salir mejor, hasta qué sonó el teléfono de Milotic, era su papá quien estaba llamando:

-Hija… ¿Dónde estás? Tu madre ya se durmió y le asimilé que llegaste para que no se preocupe, pero yo si… No me bromees así pequeña, que ya es tarde…

-Papá, ya volveré a casa, tranquilo, estoy bien, y perdóname… -Dice Milotic muy apenada

-Pero regresa ya antes de que tu madre se despierte, yo no volveré a encubrirte más hija… -Dice el padre de Milotic

-Ok, te amo, papá… -Con esto Milotic corta la llamada

Los dos mantuvieron su colita unida y salieron del lago para irse a sus casas, ya era de noche y todo parecía acabar… En la puerta de la casa de Milotic, entró sin problemas y su cuarto estaba cerrado, "Mañana me matarán" pensó la muchacha antes de irse a dormir y pensar… ¿Por qué Gyarados estaba siendo tan delicado y protector con ella? Es muy extraño que esté actuando de esa manera, no habría una vena amorosa de por medio, una amistad buena, quizás… Las dudas resurgían en la mente de los dos, que estaban en sus cuartos, Gyarados había llegado a casa y vaya vaya, encontró a sus padres molestos por haberse ido sin avisar, le prohibieron las salidas nocturnas por unos cuantos días. Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Milotic, a ver si estaba despierta, no tenía sueño y quería hablar con ella, de lo que fuera. Pero no contestaba.

"Se quedó dormida, es lo justo" –Penso Gyarados

Y se quedó dormido pensando en el Lunes para volverla a ver, ahora sí, sería su protector oficial a costa de todos y por una única razón, porque se había encariñado por ella y no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, ni él mismo. Milotic también se había dormido, el momento cariñoso la dejó muy soñolienta y mañana tiene que despertarse temprano para ir a visitar a su abuela. Pasó todo lo que pasó, ese "No te desapartes de mí" fue la promesa que se quedará colgada en los corazones de los dos.

(Esta historia continuará)


	15. La Anunciación

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

ASexySoldier – Marcela Guerra

La Anunciación

 _ **Hola jola, mis queridos lectores. Perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo aunque cuando tuve tiempo pude escribir otro y al menos completar parte de esta historia. Sólo podré sostener Gyaratic y una nueva historia que haré en conjunto. También empezaré con "Yo no soy solo una princesa" cuando de la cabeza se me vuelva a meter aquella idea ya que con tanto despelote que ha habido aquí se me fue :'c Aunque estoy de vacaciones ser enfermera a tiempo completo de mi apá y los labores del hogar se hacen un poco frustrantes, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo en donde vamos a ver si los chicos hablan o la directora se queda callada y se deja llevar por los cobres, los amo mucho a todos, que Arceus me los bendiga y que lo disfruten. No duden en darme Review o Fav, sigan esta historia, cada vez a mi parecer la hago buenísima. Y espero que a todos Gyaratic les toque el kokoro y pueda hacer muchas historias más**_ _ **!**_

 **Lunes, 8:30 a.m**

Es un lunes muy apagado pero desesperante. Muchos representantes dando quejas sobre lo ocurrido con la fiesta, y le pidieron explicaciones a la directora. Estaba infartándose de la vergüenza por tener que encubrir la verdad a causa de unos fondos monetarios que le cedieron a la escuela para no dar a luz esa noticia. El único grupo de estudiantes que sabía todo lo que pasó era el de nuestros amigos, pero al ver que la directora no diría nada, estaban disputándose el hecho de hablar, o callar.

-Esto se va a poner peluo si esa mujer no dice nada. –Dice Greninja que estaba más recuperado

-Las cosas no se pueden poner peores de lo que ya son… Y aquí nadie tiene pinta de saber que Lapras está a 3 metros bajo tierra. –Responde Espeon un poco soñolienta

-Extraño de que en esta escuela que cada vez que un chisme sale a flote se entera hasta el que no vino a clase. –Replica Gyarados

-Aquí son brolleros y lo demás es puro cuento. –Asintió Greninja

-Entonces… ¿Hablaremos o no? Ya esto no me está gustando. –Pregunta Dragonair fastidiada

-Eso lo tiene que hacer es la directora, ese es problema de ella primero y segundo, si hay algo que no esté al caso y necesite que nosotros hablemos, ahí si nos toca… -Responde Milotic

Llegaron los hermanos Kirlia y Gallade, después de que les explicaran todo el rollo de nuevo, asintieron que tampoco hablarían sin que la directora lo hiciese primero. Aunque todos vieron que Lapras fue el más afectado, nadie sospechaba que se había muerto. No han venido a investigar nada en la escuela y mucho menos por parte de la policía, solo saben que ya está sepultado en la Torre Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda. Al rato, decidieron colgar un cartel en toda la puerta de la sala directiva, en letras grandes y entendibles, que decía "No habrán respuestas". Han terminado de matar la esperanza que les quedaba a los demás estudiantes por saber la verdad. Salamence cumplió su trato; ha desaparecido por completo. No hay rasgos de él ni de Flygon, huyeron como las ratas y llevándose todo lo que se merecen. Ya son las 7 de la mañana y no han llamado a los estudiantes a entrar a sus salones de clase, el ambiente se había puesto más tenso porque todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones, echándose la culpa unos a otros. A Pikachu no se le ve el rastro, quizás la conciencia no lo ha dejado tranquilo o aún no sabe lo que hizo. Cada vez el tiempo pasa, y no queda nada por hacer. La directora cuestionó el comportamiento de los chicos como inaceptable pero los apoyó a encubrir tal verdad. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? Mal hecho de la señorita Lugia, aunque con tantos problemas a la semana, cuestiono si su colega Articuno no habría perdido la cabeza en Johto, pero una llamada la hizo darse cuenta que estaba muy feliz y sereno, no había problema alguno y que todos se portaban de maravilla (cuando está él, claro).

-Directora, yo no la cuestionaría pero usted ha sido muy leal y su trabajo fue impecable en Johto, no pierda la cabeza por unos fondos educativos para encubrir esa verdad tan dolorosa, hable con la verdad, verá que le quedarán los fondos y la conciencia tranquila… -Replica la Secretaria Clefable, quien estaba ayudándole a calmarse

-Señorita Clefable, usted tiene toda la razón… ¿Pero si me hacen represalia por hablar…? Esos representantes se vieron muy crudos al hablar y lo peor fue que yo acepté… -Dice la directora intranquila y triste

-¡Toda la escuela la defenderá señorita Lugia! ¿Usted cree que aquí no hay poder? Como le dirían en mi país, ¡aquí si hay pa' dar monda a quien venga! –Responde la Secretaria

-Me has convencido, muchacha. Pero antes de hablar, tengo que imponer un castigo… -La directora termina la conversación y se retira al auditorio gritando:

-¿QUIEREN RESPUESTAS? ¡ENTONCES VENGANSE PARA EL AUDITORIO CONMIGO!

Todos salieron corriendo para el auditorio, las cosas se habían puesto "candela" cuando por fin la directora se había propuesto a quitarse la culpa de encima. Los representantes, junto a sus hijos se ubicaron en el auditorio de manera rápida. Nuestro grupo de amigos estaba ahí y se quedaron callados. "Hasta que ella no hable, nosotros tampoco lo haremos" Fue el acuerdo en el que quedaron los chicos con Ampharos, Golem, Charizard y Blastoise, que también estaban con ellos en la pelea pasada contra Salamence en donde nos dijo todo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Miren, les voy a hablar lo más resumido posible y si se me sale un coloquialismo, pues soy la directora y no me darán problema alguno. Primero que todo, muy buenos días a todos los que asistieron a esta reunión repentina que yo ni pensaba hacer. –Dice la directora

Todos responden a la directora los buenos días.

-Chicos, y representantes. Todos están aquí por un solo motivo. Mis disculpas para todos los que salieron heridos del ataque y… -La directora fue interrumpida por un:

-Mire señora deje el preámbulo y hable de una vez –Dice un representante muy enojado

La directora se cruzó de brazos, que grosero.

-Ok, yo voy directo al grano pues. Todo lo que pasó en esa fiesta fue culpa de dos, o mejor dicho, "TREEEEEES" estudiantes. –La directora miraba de reojo a Blastoise

Blastoise se mordió la lengua en señal de miedo, pero luego se calmó cuando la directora dijo:

-Pero uno se reivindicó y nos contó todo antes de tiempo.

Todo se puso feo cuando uno gritó desde las sillas:

-YA LO SABÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aquí todos empezaron a murmurar. Las conclusiones quedaron ya calladas. Se empezó a perder el orden y la gente a levantarse de las sillas. Pero eso no era todo, faltaban dar dos informaciones más…

-Y no se vayan que aquí todavía faltan cosas que decir. Lamento tristemente la "muerte"…

Cuando todos oyeron la palabra muerte se asustaron por completo y volvieron a sus lugares…

-¿QUIÉN SE MURIO? ¡ARCEUS MÍO! –Grita otro estudiante desde las sillas del auditorio

-El estudiante de 5to año, de la sección D, Lapras. Ha fallecido el sábado a horas de la madrugada. –La directora se retiró por un momento a buscar tranquilizantes

Todos agacharon la cabeza, un silencio abrumador que inundó el auditorio, hasta que empezó a brotar el llanto de algunos amigos cercanos a Lapras. Todos estaban tristes, nunca pensaron que las cosas hayan terminado de esa manera. Y mucho menos que se haya cobrado una vida. Y sobre todo de Lapras, que estaba loquito, pero todos lo querían por su forma de ser, aunque siempre en las fiestas se ponía borracho y no habría remedio alguno. Pero todos se preguntaban a sí mismos: ¡¿Quién lo mató?!

-Todos se preguntarán porque se murió… Y lamentablemente fue asesinado en el mismo salón de fiestas por causa de cinco "rayos" que le lanzaron sin esquivar ni parar. El asesino ha de ser un mismo estudiante pero nadie sabe quién… He tomado una medida drástica que enojará a muchos pero… TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL TIPO ELÉCTRICO, YA QUE ES EL DOMINANTE AL TIPO AGUA, ESTARÁN TOTALMENTE DESCALIFICADOS DE LA LIGA POKÉMON DE ESTE AÑO A MENOS QUE APAREZCA EL CULPABLE. –Con esto la directora se fue a la sala directiva y no dejó nada más que decir, pero todos los eléctricos quedaron molestos.

La tensión se intensificó. Esa medida fue muy severa para los eléctricos. Estaban muy molestos e injustos. No podían asimilar que la única oportunidad que tenían de demostrar lo fuerte que son en la Liga, se la hayan quitado así como así. Todos estaban gritándose unos a otros echándose la culpa de la muerte de Lapras. Unos dijeron que aparte de Rayos Eléctricos existen también los Solares, los Hiperrayos, los Rayos Aurora y más rayos. Pero los resultados de la biopsia arrojan que son provenientes de la electricidad. La directora volvió al auditorio a calmar las aguas. Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y nadie había visto clases para nada.

-CALMENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE PARA MI ESTO ES FACIL? ¡UN DELITO EN ESTA ESCUELA!

-Vamos a hablar, vamos a hacerlo chicos, por Lapras. –Gallade y todos se abrazan antes de confesar todo lo que saben

Gallade fue el primero que tomó la palabra de la directora.

-Fue Pikachu, señorita Lugia. Si no se han dado cuenta, aquí no está y nosotros fuimos los que llevamos a Lapras al Centro Pokémon, tampoco pensamos que se iba a morir…

Todos se quedaron asombrados de aquella confesión que por el momento nadie la había respaldado.

-¿Y cómo sabes? ¿Lo viste o qué? ¿Fue el solo o colaboró con otros? –Preguntó la Directora

-Directora, usted sabe que yo le conté todo. Salamence también participó en esto, porque Lapras lo había llamado aburrido de que no quisiera bailar esa noche y ser el florero de la fiesta. Entonces hizo que Pikachu se enojara y él le lanzó todos esos rayos. –Blastoise confirmó las sospechas de la directora

-Todos nosotros respaldamos esto, Directora. Ya que Greninja también salió lastimado por él para evitarle a Lapras otro rayo más. –Asintió Espeon señalando a todo su grupo de amigos

-Entonces chicos eléctricos, retiren lo que ha dicho está loca que toma estos tranquilizantes, aunque, ayuden a buscar a esa rata asesina, no vaya a ser que mate a otro, y con esto, ¿Ya puedo terminar la anunciación? Vayanse a sus casas, hoy nadie ve clase y mañana espero verlos. –La Directora Lugia estaba un siendo muy descortés por el efecto de los tranquilizantes.

Y así terminó la anunciación. Todos se retiraron de la escuela, menos el grupo de amigos, que se fueron a pasar la tarde viendo películas en la casa de Gyarados. Por fin, se había acabado esa frustración. Después se hizo de noche y como siempre, Gyarados acompañará a Milotic para que no le pase nada malo o Salamence se le acerque. Por cualquier motivo nunca la dejará sola, es como si de verdad ya empezara a mirarla de otra manera, como una hermanita a la que debe proteger a costa de todo, o como una novia que tiene que amar y hacer todo por su bienestar. Esas dos alternativas se profundizan más en la cabeza de Gyarados. Tratando de ser un poco más cariñoso y flexible con la muchacha. Milotic le había capturado el corazón, pero todavía no había descubierto de que manera. Cada vez que la veía sentía el instinto de cuidarla y quererla. Gyarados no era del interés de ninguna chica, ya que a todas les parecía asqueroso y mala persona, por su fama de cruel. Cuando se ganó la Liga todos lo empezaron a querer, pero esto le pareció molesto y empezó a repudiar a todos. Entonces… Que pasará el día, o la semana siguiente, el no sabe. Lo único que sabe que este año debe mejorar y tratar de ser bueno con todos.

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **En el próximo capítulo chicos, haré un recuento de toda una semana ewe, debo de hacer pasar el tiempo rápido, espérenlo con mucho amor ewe, si no vieron Pokémon XYZ he de llorar aunque me siento feliz de que no abandonaran a Greninja en el rancho ese y SHAKY SHAKY SHAKY TERREMOTO TERREMOTOOOO PA TO' EL MUNDOOOOOO OK NO, ¡LOS QUIERO!**_

 _ **I es ora de, DICCIONARIO-TIC CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNNNN**_

 _ **-Brollero: Chismoso, alguien que anda pregonando por todas partes el mismo cuento o lo inventa.**_


	16. Días de Amistad y Amor

¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

ASexySoldier - Marcela Guerra

Días de Amistad y Amor

 _ **DISCLAIMER: ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, PONGAN EN YOUTUBE, O EN LO QUE SEA, "Loser Of The Year – Simple Plan", se los recomiendo. En este capítulo no habrá diálogos. Los quiero mucho, mucho 3**_

* * *

 **Primer día**

Los chicos estaban en la escuela compartiendo la clase de Natación, el profesor Golduck por fin aceptó las disculpas de Milotic y Gyarados quienes no habían causado el problema en la piscina y se disputaron a nadar, aunque aún seguía con su cara de amargado como si ser profesor nunca haya sido su profesión perfecta. Los demás se quedaron resagados viendo como los de Agua disfrutaban la clase, esperando a que les den la oportunidad. La sorpresa del Martes se la llevó Greninja. Articuno mando un correo electrónico diciendo que lo devolvieran con ellos porque ya se había dado cuenta de quien causó el problema anterior de Lapras. Todos se la llevaban en total armonía y nadie peleaba con nadie. Hoy toca combate, hoy veremos a nuestro amigo Gyarados contra Golem, antes de entrar a la arena, los dos se saludaron y "Que gane el más pro", sin trampas. Fue una pelea dura, pero Gyarados resultó ganador ya que es de Agua, tipo dominante a la Tierra. Ayudando a levantar a su contrincante y a salir, todos empezaron a aplaudir el gesto que nunca se había visto por parte de él. Nuestro actual ganador que tenía fama de grosero siendo humilde ante todos, aunque dentro de su corazón siempre lo haya sido, pero no lo quiso demostrar. Las cosas se pusieron más divertidas cuando los chicos en la hora de laboratorio empezaron a cantar todo tipo de canciones quitándole la clase al profesor. Desde vallenatos llorones hasta baladas, canciones urbanas y todo tipo de música, al profesor no le quedó de otra más que reírse de las locuras de los chicos, y de la voz de Milotic, que era hermosa y tenía enamorados a todos. Hasta que empezó Gallade con su "Dale no seas tímida rompe abusadora" y el sonido de los grillos se hizo notorio. Después la directora pasó por los salones queriendo dar información sobre un "proyecto de investigación" que se debe hacer para poder pasar a la universidad y terminar el último año de bachillerato. Terminó el día escolar y todos se fueron a acompañar a Gallade que le había prometido dormido a Dragonair un delicioso helado de baya, y preparándose porque el cumpleaños de Kirlia es mañana.

* * *

 **Segundo Día**

Kirlia había despertado, estaba extraña, se sentía rara, muy rara. Aunque era su cumpleaños, no hallaba el porqué ese sentimiento de haber crecido tanto, hasta que sus padres la vieron despertarse, buscaron un espejo y se lo pusieron en frente. Por fin, ya Kirlia era Gardevoir. Subir un año más la hizo evolucionar. Aunque con la ayuda de caramelitos raros, adelantaron su crecimiento. Estaba tan bonita que todos lloraban, hasta Gallade, que recordaba la paleta con la que su mamá le pegó por haber evolucionado por una manera "supuestamente" extraña. Los dos se fueron juntitos a la escuela y se encontraron con una gran pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, loca psíquica" Gardevoir se emocionó y se abalanzó a todas sus amigas, que estaban muy sorprendidas y felices de verla ya evolucionada y resplandeciente. Después de tantos selfies, abrazos y revisar regalos, se oía a lo lejos un chico cantando unas canciones muy bonitas, pero muy muy desafinado y con la lengua enredada, todos se acercaron irrumpiéndole el paso a Gardevoir, hasta que pudo pasar y era Greninja con un muñeco de una Kirlia Shiny y muchos Pokelitos de chocolate, hasta que al verla, quedó más tartamudo que de costumbre y casi se desmaya. Gardevoir estuvo gustosa del regalo y lo estuvo presumiendo a todos sus amigos, Milotic y Gyarados estaban hablando sobre las mega-evoluciones, Dragonair y Gallade hablaban de comida y Espeon trataba de predecir lo que pasaría dentro de poco, aunque no pudo predecir cosas significativas, se veía a si misma y a sus amigos en su grupo reconfortados hablando sobre… Sobre… Tas, en ese momento interrumpió la profesora de Biología Pokémon, anunciando que también impartirá otra asignatura, Metodología para Investigaciones Pokémon. Los mandó a ejecutar algo muy importante, el Proyecto de Investigación para la Feria de Investigaciones de este año, los ordenó a hacer grupos y escoger el tema de su preferencia, y lo más importante, estudiar, e investigar todo ese tema, sea una incidencia social o algo científico. El grupo de nuestros amigos quedó completo, Espeon estaba pensando en aquellas premoniciones y sí, esto es lo que estaba pasando en su mente, todos hablaban del proyecto de Investigación, hasta que Greninja sacó una idea: "¿Porqué los Exxegutor crecen más en el solazo?" Después saltó Dragonair: ¿Por qué el cambio drástico de los Feebas y Magikarp al evolucionar? Esta idea les encantó a Gyarados y a Milotic pero estos dijeron: ¿Por qué el Doragon Cro existe? Todos rieron, pero se pusieron más serios. La idea final fue investigar sobre la aparición de los fósiles Pokémon Omanyte, Kabuto y Aerodactyl, idea que la profesora aceptó sin rechistar y le pareció buena. Los chicos terminaron el día feliz en sus casas, mientras que Milotic y Gyarados guiñaban sus ojos juntos, Gardevoir y Greninja se iban a pasear (junto a Gallade y Dragonair porque Gallade nunca los dejaría ir solos) mientras que Milotic y Gyarados se fueron a nadar al mismo Lago. "Te invitaré alguna vez al Lago De La Furia que hay en Johto, es un lugar espectacular"

* * *

 **Tercer Día**

Los chicos pusieron en marcha su investigación, y hoy también había combate, entre Gallade y Crobat, los dos quedaron empatados pero Gallade había lanzado un ataque de Premonición y ganó la batalla de suerte. Los chicos estaban conmemorando al ganador, esperando a la próxima batalla que es entre Dragonair y Wigglytuff, que se estaban preparando para ganar y pasar al siguiente nivel. Todos están brillantes, felices de que en la escuela reine la paz y la tranquilidad. El exámen de Matemática fue hoy y en parejas, entre los chicos se ayudaron y todos salieron muy bien. Hoy Iglybuff, el bebé que cuidaba Gyarados fue a su Pre-escolar y lo vió, se le abalanzó y le dijo "Papá", Gyarados se sintió extraño y feliz a la vez porque con ese bebé nunca había experimentado ese cariño, el profesor Mew de reojo lo vió y asintió en su mente que había hecho un buen trabajo por haber amansado a ese Pokémon tan violento, los chicos se burlaron, claro, pero las chicas sintieron esa especie de ternura, sobre todo Milotic que aún seguía asombrada con el cambio drástico de Gyarados, aunque él siempre había sido así, solo que nunca lo quiso demostrar. Iglybuff se fue con sus demás compañeros y los chicos se quedaron a ver como les enseñaban a ellos. La profesora Kangaskhan se sintió muy bien de que todos ellos les sirvieran de auxiliares y aparte los utilizó como ejemplo de buenas personas para los pequeños, que se reían al verlos. Después de un largo rato, Milotic les cantó canciones de cuna y quedaron dormiditos al instante. Todos se fueron al Safari de Ciudad Fucsia y al Centro Comercial de Azulona, pasearon por los gimnasios y se imaginaron el lugar más deseado por todos ellos, la Meseta Añil. El único lugar que solo ha pisado Gyarados y se ha condecorado como el ganador. Compartían el mismo deseo de luchar juntos, como siempre.

* * *

 **Cuarto Día**

"Vamos A La Isla, OOOOOOOOOOOOH", en la escuela hubo una excursión a Isla Canela. La Mansión Pokémon que estaba en ruinas pero fue interesante, nuestros amigos se divirtieron de tal manera de jugar con los Pokémon que la cuidaban y habitaban. Encontraron a Blaine, alguien que les dio paseo por toda la Isla y a conocer todos sus detalles, sobre todo el Laboratorio Pokémon donde fueron revividos los restos de Omanyte, Kabuto y Aerodactyl, nos aportaron a la investigación muchos documentos, presentaciones e información sobre la aparición de los fósiles, y les dieron una muestra a escala de ellos. Las aguas de Isla Canela eran relajantes y ya al medio día les tocaba partir, y no precisamente a casa, irían a las Islas Espuma, hermosas, y aparte, era el hogar de nuestro antiguo director Articuno, aunque el frío era matador la Isla tenía una diversidad Pokémon incomparable, el espectáculo de los Seel nadando por el agua, todo, todo era hermoso. Se quedaron explorando todos los rincones de la Isla y se fueron al atardecer, el último encuentro fue en Pueblo Lavanda, despidiendo a Lapras en su última noche, fue un tanto triste, pero todos lo hicieron por el amor que le tuvieron a su compañero hasta en sus últimas instancias. Terminó el día y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a esperar el Lunes, que debía ser excelente para todos. Aunque una ráfaga de pensamientos inunda la mente de Espeon, está prediciendo algo, pero no sabe si es bueno o malo, sólo ve una aparición de alguien que nadie, nadie esperaba. ¿Quién será? ¿Porqué está aquí? Nadie lo podrá saber a menos que esa persona llegue.

(Esta Historia Continuará)

* * *

 _ **OIGAN, GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS  
**_

 _ **¡NUESTRA HISTORIAYA PASA LOS 500 VIEWS!**_

 _ **¡ESPERO QUE SEAN MÁS Y MÁS, ESTO DA PA RAAAATO!**_

 _ **Los amo a todos los que me leen con la esperanza de que esto termine bien y es así porque la que escribe soy yo y odio los finales tristes xdxdxd**_

 _ **Que Arceus los bendiga, los proteja y los cuide, y demen reviews, follow y fav's, por cada uno me llega una harina pan a la casa okno, vivan todossss! Un besote y chau chau, esta Venezolana se va!.**_

 _ **PD: VOTEN EN LA ENCUESTA QUE HAY EN MI PERFIL, DE USTEDES DEPENDE LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIAAAAAA**_


	17. Canción que te dedico (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

ASexySoldier – Marcela Guerra

Cancion que te dedico, gran patada la que me llevo (Parte 1)

Narración por: Gyarados "Si señores, hoy nuestro amargado favorito narra el capitulo"

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaah, es Lunes, un lunes cualquiera, como todos. Después de esta semana alocada con los chicos y Milotic es mejor que yo me quede en casa. Tengo mucho sueño y como todo chico malo, me quiero quedar en casa haciendo nada. Mamá no me lo permitirá pero tengo que decírselo. No quiero ir hoy a clases. Presiento algo malo, y eso que no soy un psíquico como Espeon, Kirlia o el loco Gallade. Voy a llamar a Milotic a ver si ella irá hoy a clases… Si no va ella… ¿Pa' qué voy a estar aburrido yo allá?

-Hijo, levántate, ya tienes que irte a la escuela… -Afirma la señora Maritza

-Ay, amá, no quiero… -Gyarados fue interrumpido

-Si no quieres vas a tener que ir así sea a punta de golpe, porque no te dejaré vagando aquí en la casa, ¡Y ve a bañarte! ¡Hueles a pescado podrido! –Gritó la señora Maritza

-Amá, tú no eres así conmigo… ¿Qué te está pasando? –Pregunta Gyarados

-Hijo, si faltas a clases no verás a aquella niña preciosa que espero conocer, la harás tu novia ¿No? –Responde la señora con mucho orgullo

-Mamá, ¿y a ti quien te dijo que yo estoy enamorado de esa? ¡Es mi amiga! –Responde seriamente Gyarados

-Pues si no la quieres, ¡Dale la oportunidad a otro entonces! –Responde la señora Maritza

-¡PUES NO PORQUE… ESTEM! MAMÁ, MEJOR ME VOY Y ME DOY UN BAÑO –Gyarados se levanta muy molesto mientras su mamá se ríe de aquel impulso celoso

"Tengo que controlar mis impulsos, estoy siendo patético" Pensé yo mientras me daba un baño, y sí, tenía un olor a pescado podrido que nadie aguantaría. Después que me bañé me fui a comer a la mesa, mientras que mamá le contaba ese impulsito de celos que tuve. No sé porqué lo siento, si yo no la quiero como mi pez, yo la quiero como mi amiga. Mientras mi padre se ríe de mí, y dice que estoy más enamorado que el sapo traumado de Greninja por Gardevoir, pienso en porqué tuve ese mal presentimiento. Y Milotic, acaba de contestar mis llamadas, si irá a la escuela. Y yo también iré, por ella. Terminé de comer, mamá y papá se despidieron de mí y yo me fui volando (oigan, esto es literal, me fui rapidísimo porque aunque tenga el tipo volador, no puedo volar ni nada por el estilo, me hubieran puesto el tipo Dragón a mí y a Charizard, que cotidianamente sufre con eso)

15 min. Después

Llegué. La escuela está bien, ya el salón de fiestas fue reconstruido y mis amigos están aquí conmigo. Milotic se ve más preciosa que de costumbre, se nota que hoy si se esmeró en arreglarse, aunque no lo necesita. Todos estábamos felices, que extraño. Aunque toda la semana pasada fue de felicidad, pero yo quería ir a Pueblo Paleta pa' ver a dos tipos. El que estaban entrevistando en la televisión porque se ha ganado todo, y el que tiene ya siete ligas pasadas y ninguna ha podido ganar, ese tipo debe estar bien mal de la cabeza, quizás está peor que mi mamá. Pero que más le voy a hacer. Todo está muy armónico hoy, espero que dure así siempre, la verdad, ser siempre agresivo hacía que yo no tuviera tantos amigos, pero ahora que me amansé porque yo quise, ¡ojo! Todos me hablan, y son muy amigables conmigo. Mientras Milotic escuchaba música y los demás hablaban todas sus bobadas de amor, Espeon me empezó a sacar conversación:

-¡Ay hombre! No se cohíba, hábleme, yo quiero conversar… -Decía Espeon mientras Milotic los miraba de reojo

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hablar? –Responde Gyarados

-He estado teniendo presentimientos feos. –Responde Espeon

-Yo también y eso que no soy psíquico. –Dice Gyarados

-Aparte, tú no te ves normal, has cambiado un montón, ahora eres agradable. ¿Te gusta alguien? –Pregunta Espeon

-Sí, me gustas tú. –Dice sarcásticamente Gyarados y Milotic se quita los audífonos

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunta misteriosa Milotic

-¿Vos no estabas escuchando música pues? –Se incorpora Greninja a la conversación

-Metiche, muchacha metiche. –Responde ahora Dragonair

-Metiche no, si no que me dio curiosidad… ¿No te da curiosidad saber que Gallade se pone rarito cuando te ve? -Dice Milotic poniendo a Dragonair y a Gallade en jaque mate.

-A mi no me metan en su problema –Dice Gallade sonrojado

¡Sonó el timbre! Todo el mundo pa' su salón. Formaditos y tranquilitos. Cada oveja con su pareja. Aunque aún sigo sin entender porqué estoy presintiendo algo malo, y porqué Milotic se puso así, quizás esté celosa o que se yo, que recuerde que yo la protegeré siempre que esté conmigo, aunque no sé porque cuando la veo, siento un cariñito especial, como si de verdad, la empezara a querer. Pero daaaaaah, esos son sentimientos falsos y de momento. Mientras que el profesor se ponía de acuerdo con que nos iba a enseñar hoy, le llegué a Milotic, quería preguntarle el porqué se había puesto así.

-Hola pececita… ¿Por qué te pusiste así? –Pregunta Gyarados

-Solo tenía curiosidad de saber de que hablaban, discúlpame, no quise incomodar… -Dice Milotic resagada

-Ay, es bromeando pececita. Curiosidad tenemos y sentimos todos… Aparte, yo no te quise hablar por que estabas muy inspirada con tu música, y pa' que te voy a molestar mientras escuchas tus cumbias, porque tenias pinta de andar escuchando eso –Dice Gyarados ríendose

-¿Cumbias? Escuchaba otra cosa. Y no me veas con esa cara, no me gustan las cumbias. –Responde Milotic un poquitito molesta

-Ay, perdóname, pero te dedico una… ¿Tienes internet en tu teléfono? -Dice Gyarados guiñándole un ojo

-¿PARA ESCUCHAR UNA CUMBIA? Bueno, sí…

Milotic le da el teléfono a Gyarados y este en Youtube busca una cumbia que se llama "Amor Violento" y la interpreta un tal Caloncho "Si señores a mi me la dedicaron xd"

-Escuchala, es algo amorosa pero a mí me gusta. –Responde Gyarados y Milotic empieza a poner la canción

3 min después…

Ay, como que la he regado… Quizás se moleste más conmigo porque me lo dejó claro, no le gustan las cumbias, y va a pensar que estoy enamorado de ella cuando no es así. Idiota, no debiste hacer eso, alimentándole de pajaritos la cabeza para que piense dichas cosas, pero…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAS! Me gustó, ¡Es muy linda la canción! –Dice Milotic dándole un abrazo fuerte a Gyarados y este se sonroja cuando le dan un besito en los cachetes.

Qué extraño… Me han dado un beso en los cachetes. Me siento… rarito. Es que, no me volveré a sentir así… Si no me pasa de nuevo. Y menos mal que nadie nos vio aquí, están perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y haciendo sus propias cosas. Este momento no pasará de nuevo, así que lo tomaré como algo normal. El profesor empezó a hablar y a hablar sobre un instrumento usado para recoger información sobre nosotros. Se llama la Pokédex, instrumento creado por humanos. Nos darán uno muy pronto, para conocer todo acerca de nosotros, que ataques tenemos, que Maquinas Técnicas o Poké Monturas podemos usar, etcétera. Nos enseñaron como se usa para cuando lo tengamos y también nos mandaron a investigar todo sobre su creador y como lo creo. No logré oir el nombre muy bien pero sé que su apellido es "Oak". Salimos al receso y aún seguía viendo a Milotic, que no paraba de escuchar la misma canción que le dedique. Crueldad de mi parte sería que le dijera que solo quería mostrarle la canción y que no tiene algún significado para ella ni para mí, pero ya es tarde. Ya se le pegó y quizás no haya nada que se la saque de su cabecita.

Todos nos separamos, Gallade, Gren y yo nos fuimos a ver quien peleaba hoy y las chicas fueron a buscar información sobre el concurso de belleza de este año. Los concursos de belleza para mí son patéticos y todas las que han concursado aquí parecen estar faltas del uso de su cerebro. Pero si una de ellas se digna a participar le haré bullying de por vida si hace una respuesta disparatada. Los otros dos también comentaban lo mismo y solo nos quedó conversar:

-Si Gardevoir participa, de bola que va a ganar, mi jeva es muy bella –Dice Greninja con mucha alegría

-Ay, pero Dragonair también es una muñeca linda, ¿Por qué el favoritismo con mi hermana? ¿No ves que ella es igual de fea como yo? –Le responde Gallade, y Greninja le da un golpe

-Ustedes dos están locos. –Les dice Gyarados algo aburrido

-Hablemos de Espeon también, aunque si va y compite el tren completo ahí se irán a matar por el premio y que rayón se van a echar –Dice Greninja

-Todas tienen las de perder, siempre ganan las Milotic. ¿No saben que son la especie más bella y sobrevalorada? –Dice Gyarados frío

Todos pusieron una cara de asombro, yo soy muy directo y sé que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

-Hombre… ¿De verdad te gusta Milotic? –Pregunta Gallade

-Claro que no, maricón, ¿No acabaís de oír que la llamó sobrevalorada? Sordo. –Le responde Greninja

Yo sólo los miré, y no les quise responder. Que cambien de tema, por favor. Me harta siempre que piensen que la quiero y no es así. A esta gente le encanta malentender lo que yo hago. Terminó la pelea, por fin, nos vamos pa' nuestro salón hasta que:

-Esperen, esperen, alguien quiere ser reincorporado a los combates de la liga, alguien que nos dejó impresionados volverá aquí. –Dice el animador y con esto todos se sientan de nuevo en las gradas

A ver a ver… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Mientras que el chico que se reincorporará en los combates entraba, me parecía extraño, creo que ya lo conozco. Al verlo mejor… NO…. ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Todos ponen cara de asombro… Se trata de…

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Hola fanáticos de mi historia. La verdad agradezco que en el transcursito de estos días, no me hayan cortado la luz, ni el internet. Es extraño por tanto revuelo pero aquí les traigo new capitulo. Espero que estén bien, que Arceus los bendiga y que tengan una linda noche ewe, su escritora los ama.**_


	18. Canción que te dedico (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

ASexySoldier-Marcela Guerra

Canción que te dedico, gran patada la que me llevo. (Parte 2)

¿QUE DEMONIOS? –Dice Gyarados molesto bájandose de las gradas

Era nada más y nada menos que Salamence. ¿PARA QUÉ REGRESÓ? Acaso no le bastó su mayor locura, acabó con la vida de Lapras, dejó a muchos malheridos e hizo que nos volviéramos enemigos de todos contra todos. Asqueroso, y más y más asqueroso. Es un sanguinario, es de lo peor y aún así quiere venir a reivindicarse para quedar como el héroe ante todos y que sus culpas sean absueltas. Lo voy a detener con mi propia fuerza, a mi no me va a venir a engañar ni a nadie, está acabado, totalmente acabado.

Me puse en frente a él, todo quedó en silencio. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y apliqué mi intimidación.

-Por favor, dísculpame… -Dice Salamence en tono pasivo y triste

-Salamence, no me hables de disculpas cuando casi secuestras a Milotic, haces que Flygon genere un terremoto e impulsas a Pikachu para que acabe con Lapras… -Dice Gyarados tenso y molesto

-Yo no quise hacerlo… Esto quedará en mi conciencia… Estoy muy arrepentido… -Responde Salamence con una cara de tristeza

-Mejor cállate, ¿sí? –Dice Gyarados alistándose para pelear

-No quiero pelear contigo, por favor… Pero no tengo otra alternativa. –Dice Salamence preparándose para atacar.

¡Es un mentiroso! Todo lo que está diciendo aquí es pura mentira sobre más y más mentira. ¿Qué quiere ganar engañándonos? Si ya está desenmascarado solo. Todos gritaban "Pelea, pelea pelea" y este se alejaba por miedo. Son tantas cosas las que han pasado en estas semanas que son imperdonables para que el vuelva. Se llenó el gimnasio, la directora estaba asustada y ya se había desmayado más de una vez. Los demás estaban tratando de interponerse pero no era lo correcto. Ó era él, o era yo. Los chicos me insistían que parara aquel desastre, pero no veía a Milotic por ninguna parte, mejor que no estuviese aquí y que no me viera pelear, tampoco quiero que esté cerca de él, siento que le hará daño. Empezé a pelear con él y todos seguían eufóricos, empezó a usar Danza Dragón y yo también, parece que cada uno tenía un buen ataque para dar. Me lanzó un "Garra Dragón" que yo esquivé por completo, pero que alborotó a las gradas porque oí a alguien decir:

-ESE ATAQUE ES DE CHARIZ… OK NO EL NO ES DRAGÓN JAJAJAJAJA –Dice un Primeape mientras Charizard lo mandó a volar de un solo Ataque Ala

"Hieren mis sentimientos" –Dice Charizard en su mente

Voy a lanzar el Alud, creo que ya estoy repotenciado para atacar, esto dará en el blanco y creo que no lo esquive. ¡Pero no, lo esquivó también!, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? No debo subestimarlo o si no perderé como un imbécil. También le lanzé una Hidrobomba y esta si le dio, pero no fue el crítico que yo esperaba. No atacó, solo retrocedió… Va a lanzar su ataque más poderoso que es Pulso Dragón.

-No me dejaste otra opción. –Dice Salamence cargando un rayo eléctrico.

Pero en ese momento Milotic estaba entrando al gimnasio, se lo lanzó a ella. Sabía que no lo iba a poder esquivar, y recibí ese rayo. Fue doloroso, horriblemente doloroso. Caí de un solo impacto y no me pude levantar de nuevo. Salamence se ha reído y me ha avergonzado. Todos estaban encima de mí como si no pudieran ayudarme. Traté de levantarme una y mil veces. Ya estaba demasiado ahogado y debilitado y si me jugaba al valiente, saldría peor. Quería hacerlo por ella, pero no me sentía en mis cabales. Las cosas estaban muy mal. Los demás buscaron como sacarme del gimnasio y trasladarme a la enfermería. Todos los voladores trataron de alzarme y pudieron, se abrió la fachada del gimnasio y ahí me desmayé. No recordé nada.

"Justamente después de que Gyarados se desmayara, Milotic y Salamence se quedaron en el gimnasio gritándose uno al otro, porque había lastimado a su amigo todo por querer adueñarse de ella cuando jamás podrá hacerlo."

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! INTENTASTE ATACARME HOY Y HACE SEMANAS ME SECUESTRASTE ¿CON QUÉ MORAL VIENES A BUSCAR AQUÍ EL PERDÓN? ¡NADIE, NADIE EN ESTA ESCUELA TE QUIERE! ¡ESTÁS ACABADO! –Grita Milotic repulsivamente

-Princesa mía… Tu querido esquivaría mi ataque y que mejor que tratar de lanzártelo a ti… ¿Tú no entiendes? ¡YO TE QUIERO Y TE PROTEGERÍA MAS QUE ÉL! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Dice Salamence con una cara sárcastica

-No, no no… Tú no me quieres… Es un problema el que tienes… Mírate, mendigándole amor a quien nunca te lo va a poder dar, ¡Yo nunca te podré querer ni siquiera como un amigo! –Grita Milotic siendo más repulsiva

-Si puedes quererme… ¡Yo te lo aseguro! Tú seras mi novia y Gyarados desaparecerá, ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ME GUSTAS Y QUE TE QUIERO? ¡NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁS SI ESTÁS CON ÉL! –Vuelve a suplicarle Salamence

-Estás mal… Y sabes… Preferiría estar con Gyarados así sea una bestialidad amarga, a estar con usted, usted acabó con la paz de muchos… Ya vete… -Milotic se va corriendo del gimnasio y Salamence queda solo, a oscuras.

"He fallado…. He fallado para ella" Decía Salamence entrecortado por las lágrimas, estaba volviéndose loco. Desapareció del gimnasio de nuevo.

 **1 hora después. "Gyarados vuelve a narrar"**

Abrí los ojos, y sentía gotas en mi cara, cuando me di cuenta, eran las lágrimas de Milotic, pidiéndome que despertase y no me desapartara nunca de ella, como yo en un momento se lo dije. Esto me sacó el corazón y me lo revivió. Creí que nunca podría decir esto, pero la quiero, me gusta, me está… enamorando y no es broma. Esta chica se metió en mi vida solo para quedarse conmigo. Estoy que la abrazo, que me la llevo a volar lejos de todos estos problemas, para que sea feliz solo conmigo y con todos nuestros amigos. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo, Gyarados, iba a decir todas estas cosas? Estoy sin dudas, enamorado. Muy enamorado por esa muchacha, pero jamás lo sabrá, o se lo diré, o si sé, pero no les voy a decir. Me levanté, mientras ella se secaba sus lágrimas y la directora llegó a darme las gracias por haber sido el único valiente que quiso enfrentar a ese desquiciado. Ya lo están buscando por todas partes, no va a escapar tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Por qué el entrenador del Gimnasio lo dejó entrar en vez de llamar a la Policía…? Esto me parece extraño ya que el entrenador también huyó. Esto es un acto de complicidad entre los dos, estoy seguro de eso, así me tengan que llamar Gyarados Holmes. Después retorné a mirar a Milotic, que me estaba dando un Restaura todo que siempre le dan antes de irse a la escuela por cualquier problema que tenga. Me sentí ya aliviado y me fui con ella. Aún seguía llorando. Tenía que tranquilizarla, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. A ver, baja del cielo Arceus, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor.

"Gyarados cae al suelo desmayado de nuevo"

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grita Milotic llorando de nuevo

"En un momento con Arceus""

Arceus se estaba bañando hasta que llegó Gyarados y lo sorprendió

-Gyarados… ¿Pa' que me está llamando usted hombre? ¿Qué no ve que me estoy bañando, acaso no respeta? ¿O vino acá porque le dieron monda y tengo qué mandarlo al infierno? –Dice Arceus molesto

-¿Cómo le digo a Milotic que la quiero? –Pregunta Gyarados sorprendido de estar hablando con Arceus.

-¡Ay hombre no sea penoso dígale y ya está no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto el suyo por decirle a la chica! ¡Primero, aún no me toca irte a buscar y segundo, usted solo me habla cuando está en la mierda de resto a usted se le olvida quien soy yo! –Le responde Arceus siendo sincero

-Prometo orar… -Dice Gyarados, pero fue interrumpido.

-No me caiga a cuento joven mejor regrese antes de que a la que me tenga que llevar sea a la pejelagarta. –Con esto Arceus rompe la conversación y regresa el alma de Gyarados a su cuerpo

Y volví a reanimarme. ¡HABIA HABLADO CON ARCEUS! Me siento pro, aunque me recibió de esa manera tan molesta y se estaba dando un baño. Qué vergüenza para mi Arceus. El quiere que le diga todo a Milotic, y si él lo dice y lo confirma, pues está bien, es nuestro Dios, ¿no? Todavía siento que no es el momento, pero voy a intentar, voy a intentarlo. Aunque todos me vuelven a mirar con susto y ella sigue llorando, solo me quedó decirle "Estoy bien, sólo fue un efecto del Restaura Todo que me diste", para no asustarla con que "Hablé con Arceus" y me vaya a tildar de desquiciado. Todos los chicos me ayudaron a levantarme y nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Casualidad llegó el profesor de Estadística, a hacernos un examen sorpresa, creí que ya ese tipo de juegos tontos se habían acabado, pero no. Solamente veía como todos se agrupaban y yo sólo alcancé a oír a Greninja:

-Marico ayudame que Gardevoir se puso con Espeon y yo estoy muy quedao con esa materia. –Greninja estaba asustado

Y se colocó conmigo. Milotic se fue a hacerlo con Psyduck ya que como siempre, nunca se acordaba de nada, Dragonair y Gallade estaban juntos. Y empezamos a hacer el examen, teníamos que sacar el valor de ataque, defensa, y precisión del Pokémon que nos pusieran mediante fórmulas e información, y nos tocó las estadísticas de Latios, iba a ser diferente para todos; aunque en el examen, recibí un papelillo de Blastoise en donde decía:

"Hombre ayúdeme, pasa todas las estadísticas de la rana esa que tienes al lado"

Greninja agarró el papel y empezó a escribir algo, pero yo no me di cuenta. Cuando se lo pasamos a Blastoise, el lo leyó y decía:

"La respuesta está en el coño e' tu madre"

Y nos puso un carón del diablo. Pero Greninja si había escrito sus estadísticas al otro lado de la hojita. Quitó la cara y nos dio las gracias. Como yo sabía todo sobre Latios ya que es un amigo foráneo de Hoenn, al que conozco yo hace tiempo, empecé a hacer el exámen yo solo, porque Greninja estaba pendiente era de todo lo que hacia Gardevoir. Se lo entregué al profesor y Milotic también había terminado. Iba a sentarme con ella, pero Psyduck no me lo permitió, ya que se asustaba solo con verme y quería tener a Milotic cerca. ¡NO ME DEJARÁ HABLAR CON ELLA AUNQUE SE LO PIDA PORQUE SE LE OLVIDARÁ! Me voy a sofocar aquí…

 **1 hora después**

Ya era la salida. Milotic se estaba despidiendo de los chicos, y yo también. Ella me acompañaría hasta mi casa para cerciorarse de que llegue bien, pero en el camino, estuve hablando con ella… Ya había llegado la hora. Pero estaba tan tembloroso que no podía sacar nada de la boca. En un momento, cruzamos por aquel lago en donde la llevé esa madrugada, pero era el medio día. El sol estaba un poco abrasador y quería llegar rápido. La detuve, y empecé a intentar, sacar la patada que me estaba llevando dentro de mí.

-Milotic… Tú me has apoyado y defendido en estas semanas, pero yo ya no aguanto… -Dice Gyarados desesperado

-¿Qué tienes? Habla conmigo, yo no muerdo. –Dice Milotic mirándolo a los ojos

-Es que… yo… Milotic… tú… -Dice Gyarados mirando a todos lados

-Pero qué… Sigue… -Dice Milotic tratando de ayudarlo a hablar

-Tú… me… -Gyarados no podía sacar lo siguiente

-¡PERO QUÉ! HABLAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡ME ESTÁS ASUSTANDO! –Grita Milotic ya desesperada y molesta, creía que la estaba tomando del pelo.

-Tú, tú, tú, ay… MILOTIC, MILOTIC, TE QUIERO, ME GUSTAS, ME HAS ENAMORADO, YO NO SUELO DECIR ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, PERO TE LAS DIRÉ A TI. –Gritaba Gyarados desahuciado y extraño.

Milotic se puso a llorar al instante, y en vez de responder, salió volada para su casa y me dejó a medio camino solo. No podía creerlo. Esto salió mal, esto salió muy mal. Hice lo imposible y aún así no habló, se ha asustado y me ha dejado. ¡Arceus! ¡Te equivocaste! ¿Qué HAS HECHO? NO SÉ SI ME HABLARÁ DE NUEVO, MEJOR NO LE HUBIERA CONSULTADO A ESE IDIOTA…

-No siga hablando joven o le pasará peor. –Dice Arceus interrumpiéndolo

Y me intenta consolar con eso. Qué patético he sido. Me siento mal, muy mal. Mejor me hubiera callado. Ahora no me va a querer hablar o que se yo. Estoy muy asustado. ¡Voy a salir a buscarla! Voy a llamarla por teléfono. Dios, lo ha apagado. Quizás ya ni quiere que le hable. Ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura, mejor la dejaré así como está y esperaré hasta mañana. Terminará este día y yo… Dediqué una canción, y me patearon de tal manera que pienso que el amor, es un asco, o que se yo.

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Hola fanáticos míos. Ya les llegué con la segunda parte y como la ven, está zukulemtha y ya es Noviembre, se acerca la navidad, las hallacas, el pan de Jamón y el Ponche Crema con el que nos pegaremos la borrachera ok no. Espero que lo lean y que les guste, ya he cumplido con el 5% de esta historia y espero que sigan leyendo más y más. ¡Que Arceus los bendiga y les de mucha comida!**_


	19. A la luz de la luna (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra / xltr4mxrcella

A la luz de la luna (Parte 1).

Narración por: Nuestra princesita favorita, Milotic.

No pude soportar su declaración de amor… Y no es porque me pareciera extraña ni nada por el estilo. No pude soportarlo. Todo lo que ha hecho por mí ha sido maravilloso, pero el amor ya fue demasiado… Nunca pensé que se iba a enamorar de mí, aunque las chicas me dejaron en claro que yo si lo quiero a él. Ha cambiado por mí, se ha comportado de buena manera con todos gracias a mí y ahora, ¿Me quiere a mí? Mamá ya está harta del asunto de "mi amigo Gyarados" y aunque no me ha pedido que me aleje de él, sé que alguna vez lo hará y yo me sentiré muy mal por eso. ¡¿PERO PORQUÉ ACTUÉ ASÍ?! ¡Qué estúpida fui! Me puse a llorar como una tonta y ahora no quiero contestarle las llamadas por pena… Me siento muy mal, cuando no debería estarlo… Debería estar muy feliz porque está enamorado de mí y es algo que yo… quería con toda el alma. Quiero demostrarles a todos que Gyarados es bueno y tiene sentimientos detrás de esa faceta tan horrenda que tiene para todos. Sin embargo, las cosas no pueden ser peores, porque mamá me está hostigando detrás de la puerta y papá no está para detenerla.

-Milotic, abre la puerta mi niña… Tenemos que hablar, tú no estás bien…

Milotic abre la puerta y ve a su madre tan intrigada por lo que le pasaba a su hija, pero ella sabía que al enterarse de todo, esta volaría en pedazos y quizás se molestaría más de la cuenta.

-Ay mamá, ¿No estás viendo que yo estoy bien? Solo tuve una mala calificación, eso es todo. –Replica Milotic intentando mentirle a su madre

-¡Hija mía! No me intentes mentir, que tú no estás bien… Y que no sea por un chico, porque te daré tu regañiza, ¡Tu no vas a enamorar a nadie! –Afirma con seguridad su mamá

-Mamá, es que… Hoy alguien me declaró su amor… -Asintió Milotic queriendo llorar

En este momento, mamá olvidó todo lo que dijo y se contradijo a sí misma. Me pareció extraño que lo hiciera, ella nunca cambia de opinión con nada pero esta vez me ha sorprendido a un gran nivel. Esto no huele nada bien, ella podrá estar serenizada y a la vez estar más molesta y ardida que la tal "Leaf", que no estará en el juego Sol y Luna.

-¡Ay! Hija… Perdóname, pero que… Esto es común en ti, eres muy encantadora y a todos les gustas. ¿Dime quien es el afortunado? –Pregunta la madre cambiando de opinión haciéndole una confusión a Milotic

Dudé en responder, pero me confié tanto y me distraje de verla tan compadecida que…

-Es Gyarado…s ¡Oh no! –Esto se le escapó a Milotic

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡Ese saco de espinas y escamas podridas no te puede querer! ¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?! No te prohibí verlo antes por petición de tu padre pero ahora no lo verás, ¡NO LO VERÁS! –Grita con seguridad su madre

Esto fue lejos. ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse de esa manera? Mamá está juzgando sin saber, aunque se me haya escapado el nombre, mamá no tiene que decir esas cosas sin haber investigado primero. Se ha pasado de la raya. Estaba feliz y ahora se contradice de nuevo. No le hubiera molestado si yo hubiera dicho que era un legendario o un volador y por eso no entiendo a veces que problema tiene mamá con los Gyarados, nunca puede verlos porque se asusta o los repudia de tal manera, como si una mala pasada del tiempo anterior la hubiera marcado por completo. No quería pelear ni tener problemas con ella, pero ya se había pasado de la raya.

-¡Por favor! No lo juzgues si no lo conoces, eso está mal, muy mal. –Responde Milotic molesta

-¿Y tú crees que yo soy tonta? Es un mal, debes alejarte de ese pez asqueroso, necesitas alguien más… ¡Apuesto! Como Latios o el hijo de nuestros vecinos en Hoenn, a Salamence. –Dice la mamá de Milotic queriendo distraerla de esa idea

-Mamá… Latios nunca fue mi novio y no conozco a ese Salamence del que estás hablando, y aparte, estás hablando de dos dragones, entiéndelo, llegando a Kanto, no me darán el tipo Dragón jamás. Si no se lo han dado a Charizard, ¿Tú crees que me lo darán a mí? –Asintió Milotic

-Tú si conoces a un Salamence… Tú estudias con uno…

-Mamá… Te voy a ser franca. Ese Salamence del que tú me hablas, hizo que me suspendieran del colegio, ¡después me molestaba casi a diario! Y en la fiesta de bienvenida causó todo ese desastre por el cual un estudiante perdió la vida… Es muy malo, muy malo… -Hablaba Milotic mientras lloraba de la pena. Omitiendo datos, porque si sabía lo demás quizás nunca la dejaría salir de nuevo

Mamá al verme llorar de todo lo que ha pasado, me ha abrazado… Creo que se ha compadecido de mí…

-Ay hija… Yo no sabía todo esto… ¡Y tu padre menos! Pero igual, no te acercarás más a Gyarados, eso está mal hija, ¡está muy mal! –Asume la mamá de Milotic segura y franca

-Mamá… Por favor… -Ruega Milotic

-No hay por favores para esto, no lo harás hija… -Asintió su mamá mientras que se iba del cuarto dejándola sola y muy triste

Ya mamá dio su sentencia final. No me dejará verlo aunque estudie conmigo. Que terquedad con el asunto, por no querer aceptar la realidad tal y como es y ha hecho de este asunto un gran problema del cual yo no me voy a poder librar… ¿Cómo le va a explicar a papá todo esto? El quizás no se vaya a oponer pero sí tomara medidas drásticas con el asunto, ya que quizás se pondrá celoso y no querrá que yo me relacione con nadie. ¡Arceus mío! Acabo de ver el teléfono y tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas de Gyarados y ahora que intento llamar, ha apagado el celular, quizás esté muy molesto conmigo por haber hecho perder su tiempo en esa declaratoria de amor. Mejor intento dormir y lo llamo después.

5 HORAS DESPUÉS

Desperté de mi sueño, estaba rendida y había llorado mucho por el día. Papá había llegado a casa y quería explicaciones de todo lo que le había contado a mamá. Se las dí rápidamente y después mamá le impuso la orden de nuevo.

-No la dejes ver más a ese Gyarados…

Pero papá, como siempre… Se ha puesto celoso, y me está apoyando. ¡¿QUÉ CONTRADICCIÓN A MI CABEZA LE ESTÁN HACIENDO EL DÍA DE HOY?! Primero, mamá molesta imponiendo reglas y papá que se enrabia pero está apoyando la causa, hoy sinceramente no es mi día… Aunque voy a contentarme de todo esto, papá le ganará a mamá y así Gyarados y yo nos veremos siempre. (O eso creo yo)

1 HORA DESPUÉS DE TANTA PELEA

¿Y adivinen quien ganó?... Ganó mamá, ya que papá cayó debilitado por un "Me voy de la casa" que fue efectivo y crítico para su corazón y sus sentimientos. Yo me fui de nuevo al cuarto como el perro arrepentido, tiré el teléfono y me encerré a llorar. Pero a los minutos mi teléfono sonó, era él… Por fin, voy a contestarle…

-Bu, bueno… -Contesta Milotic

-Milotic… Yo te… -Gyarados fue interrumpido

-Ya no me digas nada más Gyarados… -Asintió Milotic

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta Gyarados algo confuso por la actitud de Milotic

-Mamá prohibió que estuviera contigo… -Dice Milotic mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-¿Cómo que lo ha prohibido? Ella no me conoce –Pregunta Gyarados de nuevo

-Me lo ha prohibido sin razón… -Responde Milotic entrecortada por la tristeza

-¿Pero dime porqué te fuiste así? Me hubieras explicado esto desde un principio y yo hubiera ahorrrado todas estas palabras. –Contesta Gyarados muy molesto

-No pude contenerlo… -Dice Milotic en voz baja

-¡¿Contener qué?! –Pregunta Gyarados en tono alto

-El hecho de que yo también… te quiero. –Responde Milotic dejando la tristeza de lado por un momento

-Entonces si nos queremos… ¿Porqué tu madre no nos dejaría estar juntos? ¿Acaso tiene un mejor prospecto para ti? Si es así la entiendo totalmente. –Asumió Gyarados

-Ella está empeñada con los de tu especie… -Aclaró Milotic

-Necesito hablar esto frente a frente, por un simple teléfono no me sirve. –Aquí Gyarados corta la llamada

Papá estaba espiándome detrás de la puerta, y entró sin avisar, me asustó y me abrazó diciéndome:

-Hija, te estuve oyendo, pero tranquila, yo sacaré a tu madre a comer y la llevaré a dar los mil y un paseos, puedes ir a hablar con él como gustes, pero regresa cuando te llame, y mantén el teléfono siempre encendido, ¿me estás entendiendo? Estas cosas no me salen baratas, pero por amor, yo te apoyaré, sé que él te quiere, sé todo lo que ha pasado y sé que tú también lo quieres…

-Gracias papá… Yo te amo… Tú siempre serás mi primer amor… -Dice Milotic abrazando a su padre

A los minutos, papá y mamá abandonaron la casa, y yo volví a llamar a Gyarados, este me contestó de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dice Gyarados como si no hubiera pasado nada

-¿Nos podemos ver en aquel lago en donde me llevaste el mismo día que Salamence me retuvo de mi libertad?

-Ok, a las 7:30 p.m estoy allá, no te tardes, odio salir de noche.

-Tranquilo, no me tardaré.

Corté la llamada y me apuré… Llegué a ese lago volando, no pude ser más rápida porque bueno, no voy a la velocidad de la luz, la luna está preciosa. Y en el lago se refleja. Estaba él de espaldas. Esperandome, entré a nadar y lo conseguí a él… Después se dio la vuelta y me vío. No tuvo ningún asombro ni nada. Sólo que era de noche, la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar y los dos estábamos juntos. Pero un impulso, no sé si fue de amor, o qué se yo, me ruborizó por completo, hasta su cuerpo se enroscó con el mío en forma de abrazo…

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –Dice Milotic ruborizada.

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Hola, mis queridísimos lectores, les traigo capitulo bien meloso, ahora he cambiado de username ya que el asexysoldier ya lo tenía de hace años, ahora soy xltr4mxrcella y bue, espero que les guste esta barbaridad y que Gyarados y Milotic tengan hijos ok no :v Cuidense prros, esperen la nueva parte de "A la luz de la luna" y que Arceus los acompañe forevah. Marce los ama y los quiere con todo su corazón y ya saben, a cuidarseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. La portada oficial de Gyaratic estará en lo que mi husbando se digne en hacérmela, se ha tardado un montón y ya voy por el 5% de esta vaina, que se apure ewe. Cuidense more y los amo y lo repito ewe, y que tengan un repoio del bueno, Doragon Cro pa' to el mundo!**_


	20. Especial: A La Luz del Coñoetumadre

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra / xltr4mxrcella

Especial de Gyaratic #2: A la luz del coño e tu madre, ya me quiero ir a dormir

Narración por: Gyarados

 _ **Este especial es por todo el revuelo que ha habido ahorita en el mundo con la victoria de Donald Trump y todas las vainas que han salido en la bolita del mundo, cualquier chiste que haga, no es racismo ni nada por el estilo, recuerden, todos somos hermanos aquí y 0 maricoteo con esto, esto será una segunda parte de A la Luz de La Luna, sin embargo ese será un capitulo meloso y esto es solo una parodia loca.**_

-Milotic, te quiero… -Dice Gyarados abrazandola muy fuerte

-Me quereís pero hueles a puro pescado podrido, anda a bañateeeeeeee –Grita Milotic

-¡Pero si ya me había bañado y aparte estoy en el agua! –Responde Gyarados a punto de llorar

-Ni que el agua fuera también jabón pendejo. –Responde Milotic molesta y abrumada por el mal olor

Ay, qué pena… Me llamó podrido y eso que me eché la lata entera de desodorante y perfume pa' oler bonito, pero que va, igualito sigo siendo un pescao aparte de feo podrido. ¿ARCEUS DECIME PORQUÉ TENGO QUE ESTAR TAN SALAO EN ESTA VIDA? Será que nunca iré a tener una novia a la que le deje más de 10 bendiciones y así mi mamá dejara de creer que soy gay y que nunca le voy a dar nietos. Yo quería oler a puro macho pero no me voy a dar mala vida igualito ya le di un beso y mucho que le gustó, ahí la condenada no se quejó si había mal olor o que cosa.

-¿Entonces pa' qué me dijiste que viniera? –Pregunta Milotic

-A pues ahora no te puedo ver –Dice Gyarados

-Mami no deja que te vea y ahorita estoy aquí porque papi es alcahueta y se la llevó por ahí. –Responde Milotic un poco asqueada

-Tu mamá si es conchua, me tiene rabia y ni me conoce la vieja esa. –Dice Gyarados molesto

-No me insultes a la vieja que odiosa y todo pues es mi mamá ¿qué quieres tú que haga yo? –Dice Milotic

-Pues nos vemos escondidos aquí y se acabó el problema. –Asumió Gyarados siendo franco

-¡Eso está mal! –Grita Milotic

-¿Y cuando te dí un besito no dijiste nada que si estaba mal o no? Boba –Responde Gyarados

-Mmmmm verdad, mejor me callo. –Dice Milotic

Y después me dio otro besito ella, que alzada es esta niña. Por eso la quiero tanto. Me tiene partío la muy condenada, tan bonita que es y todo lo de ella es bonito, no como las feas esas de Gardevoir, Dragonair y Espeon. No entiendo aún como Gallade y Greninja botan la baba por las dos primeras si son más amargas que un limón. Ojalá tampoco Milotic no se ponga así porque la puedo es mandar a volar de un hiperrayo que no me va a dejar cansado ni mucho menos triste. Y está sonando el teléfono, de seguro es mamá diciéndome que si no llego temprano me va a dejar afuera de la casa durmiendo con el Houndoom, pero no, es un número desconocido, esto es extraño ya, voy a contestar de una vez no vaya a ser que corte y siga insistiendo.

-Alooooooooooooooooo –Contestó Gyarados

-Di Gyaratic –Dice una voz misteriosa de mujer

-Gyaratic –Repitió Gyarados

*Gyarados cayó desmayado al decir la palabra Gyaratic*

-¿Y AHORA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARCEUS?. –Dice Milotic en llanto zarandeando a Gyarados para que despierte

Y vi a una chica de pelo color miel, ojo, no es fea ni mucho menos la loca de la Serena. Esa chica tenía un vestido negro que en letras blancas decía "La Autora" y no tenía zapatos, andaba descalza y cargaba una pluma y un cuadernito para escribir. Me recibió, me dio un abrazo a lo que pudo y cuando bajé la cabeza me dio un besito en los cachetes. Aunque estaba asustado porque creí que era otra de las cosas que me ha hecho Arceus en este día, la chica me demostró mucho cariño con ese beso, solo me miró a la cara y cuando me habló me di cuenta que ella era la que estaba llamándome:

-¿Y yo… dónde estoy? –Pregunta Gyarados asustado

-Ay hombre, anda a báñate porque si estáis bien cochino… -Dice la muchacha con la nariz tapada

Entonces si es verdad que estaba bien sucio y cochino, ¿Será que me bañé con un jabón rancio o qué?

-¿Pero quién eres tú y pa' que me llamaste? –Pregunta Gyarados

-¿No ves lo que dice mi vestido? Pues soy la autora, y dejame hacer algo por ti. –Dice la muchacha

Ella empezó a escribir la palabra "oloroso", y desapareció el mal olor que tenía de repente. Es como si ella a propósito causara ese mal olor, y si es así, la podría insultar por haberme hecho pasar tanto problema con Milotic.

-¡¿Acaso tú haces que yo huela así?! -Pregunta Gyarados asombrado

-Pues sí, y es por joder, pero tranquilo, con solo llamar al 0500 –LAAUTORA-00 puedes hablar conmigo para modificar algo que desees, y mejor te devuelvo, porque a Milotic le va a dar un paro cardíaco temprano y yo no podré detenerlo, chaitoooo, besosss –Dice la autora

-Pero yo… -Gyarados fue interrumpido

¡Y me devolvió a mi cuerpo sin haberle dicho nada! Yo quería decirle que me diera un final feliz! Entonces está locura no pasa solamente con Arceus si no con ella también, esto quedará en mi cabeza por siempre, pero… ¿ACASO ESTOY CONECTADO CON AMBOS MUNDOS? Con el mundo de Papá Arceus y con el de ella, que nunca le quité el nombre, se veía bonita. Pero a mi Milotic nadie le gana en belleza, y la escritora es una humana, la Pokefilia es mala Gyarados, es mala y mata el alma. Todavía me acuerdo de que cuando viaje por Hoenn vi que el tal "Bruno" se estaba propasando con una Gardevoir, que cosas, ¿no? Pero ya, vamos a retornar a Milotic, que está asustada y me seguía zarandeando como una loca.

-MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEER, ¡ME MAREAS! ¿QUIERES QUE TERMINE VOMITANDO LO QUE ME COMÍ EN LA CENA? –Gyarados se separa de Milotic por un momento

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, ¿QUÉ TE PASA EL DÍA DE HOY? ESOS DESMAYOS ME HAN MATADO DEL SUSTO, ¿ACASO ERES UN ALMA QUE SALE Y REGRESA DE SU CUERPO CUANDO SE LE VENGA EN GANA? –Grita Milotic molesta

-No, soy yo, el que te quiere mucho. –Dice Gyarados tratando de calmarla.

-Ya no hueles feo. –Dice Milotic mientras lo abraza

Y le volví a dar otro beso, se volvió a ruborizar y se emocionó de tal manera que empezó a usar Atracción. Odio ese ataque, pero me está haciendo efecto. Me estoy sintiendo más atraído que de costumbre, de hecho, me siento idiota en estos momentos y es más de lo que ya lo soy, ¿qué te pasa hombre? El amor me ha atrapado por completo, pero no en los combates, ahí si seguiré siendo el mismo que siempre, Gyarados el madreador, porque yo no soy como el tal "Mostaza" que siempre habla de ser el mejor y nunca gana nada, y aparte que ni se enamora de las pobres "waifus" porque a todas las termina dejando a medio camino, como le pasó a la pobre Latias y a Bayleef, esas dos si me dieron un dolorsito profundo, y les intenté chancear pero Greninja como siempre se me cuela y no me dejó chance con ninguna de las dos.

-Está mal que nos veamos a escondidas. –Dice Milotic

Y esta se puso de boba de nuevo…

-Y acaso no te das cuenta… que los demás hacen lo mismo y nadie les dice nada. ¿Por qué nosotros no nos vamos a poner con esa pendejera también? –Dice Gyarados serio

-Me entero… –Asintió Milotic

-Entonces, mirame, me has puesto bien menso y pendejo, ¿me vas a dejar así como así? Esto no pasa a diario, deberías aprovecharme ya que estoy enamorado –Dice Gyarados ríendose

-Nunca fue mi intención enamorarte, aunque yo también lo estoy… -Dice Milotic apenada

-Pero mira este Dragón que enamora papá –Habló Gyarados intentando ser apuesto

-¡Tú no eres un dragón! –Responde Milotic un poco confusa

-¿Y cómo crees tú que aprendí Danza Dragón y Furia Dragón? Pues porque soy uno pero a Gamefreak le da pereza darme el tipo y ya Charizard y yo nos hemos quejado como 10 veces. –Dice Gyarados refiriéndose al tema

-Igual no eres un Dragón, Exeggutor si lo es, envidioso. –Dice Milotic

-Ese podrá tener el tipo pero es un cocotero, los de Gamefreak están bien borrachos con eso, y a Charizard y a mí no nos da problema esa vaina porque así Golem no quiere hacérsela de Daddy Yankee con nosotros a querernos lanzar un terremoto. –Dice Gyarados

Milotic había tardado en entender el chiste, pero después se echó a reír porque cuando escuchan "Shaky Shaky" en la parte que empieza el "Terremoto, terremoto" Golem se te acerca con una cara pretenciosa de querer hacerte uno. Ya eran las 9 y yo tenía que volver a mi casa, tenía un sueño nivel dios y mamá ya me había enviado el mensaje:

"Duermes afuera con el perro"

Ya quiero que su papá llame, me quiero ir a dormir y no quiero que me dé mal de rabia por haber dormido con el Houndoom y ese perro se pone bien mañoso cuando me ve. ¿A qué hora la piensa llamar el padre a esta mujer pa' que se vaya pa' su casa? Ya me está dando jartera y el sueño me está matando a millón. Debe estar muy molesta la vieja esa para que ese señor se tarde tanto, le estará contentando con comida y más y más trapos porque las Milotic según mi papá piden mucha ropa ya que en el pasado el fue novio de una y siempre lo cargaba arruinado, hasta que conoció a mi hermosa mamasita y me tuvo a mí, esta belleza incomprendida por el mundo y la sociedad. Que bello soy, que poderoso soy, todos amarían tenerme en su equipazo Pokémon.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

-¡MILOTIC! ¿ACASO TU PADRE NO TE PIENSA LLAMAR AL TELÉFONO? YA DEBES DE VOLVER A TU CASA, ES TARDE Y… ¡YO NO QUIERO PASAR LA NOCHE SIN DORMIR POR EL RUIDO QUE HACEN MIS VECINOS! –Dice Gyarados exaltado queriendo irse

Sí, mis vecinos son noctámbulos, hacen ruido por cualquier cosa y allá en el patio se escucha feo, verdaderamente a la luz de la luna tengo que decir como Greninja, a la luz del coño e tu madre porque ya tengo sueño y me estoy obstinando, voy a empezar a dar pataletas y hacer pactos con Giratina para que el padre la llame y me pueda yo ir a la casa, a pasar mala noche, que más.

-Ay si vas a estar de amargado te vas y ya está–Dice Milotic

-¿QUÉ DEBE ESTAR HACIENDO TU PADRE MUJER? YA YO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN MI CASA, VE EL MENSAJE, VOY A DORMIR CON EL PERRO. –Gyarados le enseñaba el mensaje a Milotic

-Tu si te das muy mala vida por eso, cálmate–Asintió Milotic

-No me pidas calma cuando tengo hambre y sueño, pendeja–Dice Gyarados

-Hambre y sueño lo que tienes tu es hambre y sueño Doble U y Yandeeeeeeeeeel –Rimaba Milotic

-¡Arenosa, eres una arenosa! Arceus contigo, chica, iu –Gyarados suelta su colita de Milotic

-Me hiciste acordarme de eso cuando dijiste hambre y sueño ¡No es mi culpa! –Milotic se enoja

-Pero lo cantaste, ¡eres la deshonra de tu familia! –Exalto Gyarados

-¡Pero mira quién habla! ¡El que escucha cumbias! –Dice Milotic

-¡A mucha honra niñita como las cumbias del Marcianito no hay! Quiero decirte al oidoooooooo -Dice Gyarados

-Tienes mal aliento, chico… ¿Tampoco te cepillaste los dientes? –Dice Milotic

Marqué el numero en el celular de la autora y le dejé un mensaje de voz diciéndole que me quitara el mal olor en la boca, esta mujer me está haciendo pasar unas penas legendarias con Milotic, ya de verdad señora… SI ME ESTÁS OYENDO EN TELEPATÍA, PUES HAZ QUE SU PADRE LLAME, YO ME QUIERO IR PARA MI CASA, YO QUIERO DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR… Hasta que, sonó un teléfono y me puse como que, "Gracias autora" hasta que me di cuenta que era el mío, "Te pasaste desgraciadita". Era un mensaje de Ludicolo, quien estudia con nosotros y que como ganó Gumshoos Trump mañana no va a asistir al colegio porque tiene que ir a construir el muro en la frontera. Qué triste mi amigo, qué triste, pero yo quería que ganara Gumshoos Trump, te jodiste. Y imagínense, todavía el papá no llama, yo creo que están haciendo es otra cosa pero por respeto a Milotic no le voy a decir pa' que no piense mal de mí y me quiera mandar a volar lejos.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

Arceus mío, ¡esta mujer como que si la llaman y no se quiere ir! ¡Qué obstinación! Hasta que:

-Alooooooooooooooo –Contesta Milotic

-Milotic apúrate y anda a vete pa' la casa, pero vuele que tu madre va a millón y si no te encuentra allá pues yo me voy al lado de ella y no te voy a ayudar. –Dice el padre de Milotic en altavoz

-Ok, ya me voy –Dice Milotic y corta la llamada

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, se va pa su casa, e igual dormiré con el perro, quien me manda a no haberle sacado duplicado a las llaves. Por pereza es que voy a pasar insomnio parejo. Más insomnio del que paso cuando los vecinos se ponen a escuchar reggaetón del viejo, y no porque no lo soporte, si no que me da por bailar. Milotic ya se va a despedir mío, le voy a dar un besito hasta que:

-Aléjate, todavía tienes mal aliento, uy. –Dice Milotic desapartando a Gyarados

-ERES UNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. –Gyarados iba a estallar hasta que

-Mire, yo no escribí ese dialogo, no lo haga, le puede ir peor, ups. –Dice la Autora por telepatía

-Ok, ok, ok, te quiero… Pero dame un besito antes de irte… -Ruega Gyarados

-Que noooooooooooooooooo, tienes muy mal aliento, aparte de que… -Milotic cayó desmayada y Gyarados también al impacto.

(Este especial ha terminado)

" _ **Dejame borrar todo esto del cuadernito de la vida de Gyarados y Milotic ewe, ok, espero que les guste el especial este y espérenme con A La Luz de La Luna, ya quería hacer uno más que el primero y creo que me salió bien, pero eso es a criterio del público, mi gente bella y hermosa, se les quiere mucho y que Arceus los bendiga, cuídense y échenle bolas a la vida, pd: aún mi historia no tiene portada original, mi husbando se ha tardado un montón y voy a terminar haciendo pacto con Giratina, quien me ayuda? XD"**_


	21. A la Luz de la Luna (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra – xltr4mxrcella

A la Luz de la Luna (Parte 2)

¡¿Qué has hecho?! –Grita Milotic ruborizada

Lo que yo siempre quise… Pérdoname si te molestó… -Gyarados bajaba la cabeza de pena

Pues no, no me molestó… Me pareció lindo, de ti. –Responde Milotic uniendo su colita con la de el

¿Lindo? ¡No ves que soy un pez con sentimientos reservados y que acabo de cometer una payasada! –Exclama Gyarados

Acabas de besarme, tontito. –Dice Milotic ríendose

No me lo recuerdes, ni lo andes pregonando, se van a reír de mí a nivel Arceus, ¡Me he puesto como un estúpido desde que te conozco! –Responde Gyarados ocultándose bajo el agua

Y después dicen que el amor no cambia a las personas… Aquí está la fiel explicación de que un pez amargado, hediondo y de muy pésimo temperamento se ha amansado por completo, todavía no he terminado de asimilar que me ha dado un beso y que está enamorado de mi, y yo también. Pero… ¿Qué haré con mi mamá? Está más eufórica que nunca con el tema, pero no volveré a retomar esa idea, papá hizo mucho sacrificio para que yo estuviera aquí y lo mejor que puedo hacer es disfrutar antes de pensar en las reacciones que tendría mamá si supiera esto. Pero qué hermoso beso. Gyarados me ha demostrado que me quiere mucho y todo su amor ha sido beneficioso para mí, nada más tengo que decir, esto me da felicidad a mí y nadie rompería este lazo tan fuerte. Aunque me da un poco de risa saber que Gyarados dice haberse vuelto un estúpido gracias a mí, no sé porqué lo dice, el sigue siendo competitivo, en cambio yo soy la mejor elección para un concurso de belleza Pokémon, menos para competir. Pero al tema, al tema. Tan bonito fue ese beso que me dio, aunque no somos novios ni nada (todavía no, todavía no) y que debí de darle un coletazo por habérmelo dado, me gustó, lo sentí tan inocente, tan lleno de amor, tan dulce, taaaaaaaaaaaaan… Hermoso, ay Arceus mío, llévame de la mano al amor de Gyarados… Yo lo quiero mucho, porque siente todo, lo que siento yo… Qué bonito y dulce amor, el lago está resplandeciente, la luna y las estrellas en sus lugares y nuestras almas están totalmente conectadas en sí.

-Mili, te quiero mucho… Pero tenemos qué hablar. –Dice Gyarados en tono muy serio

-Ya no hablemos del tema de mi mamá… Mejor… ¿No quieres oírme cantar? Todo el día he tenido en mi mente la canción que me dedicaste…

Trataba de esquivar ese tema, me haría llorar porque yo aún sigo sin entender la actitud errante de mi mamá hacia nuestro amor y sé que si se enterara de que yo estoy aquí, mínimo me condenaría a desterrarme como su hija por haberla "Traicionado" de esa manera…

Gyarados por un momento sé quedó callado y pensó en mis sentimientos, creo…

-Entonces no hablaremos de ese tema, todo por verte feliz, porque eres mi princesa, mi contraparte, mi mundo lo tienes al revés y no me importa nada, sólo cántame, si lo deseas… ¡Pero esa canción no! Cantame no sé, pues… ¡UNA RANCHERA! –Dice Gyarados ríendose

Eso fue muy tierno para mí… ¡¿Pero que cante una ranchera?! ¡Gyarados está loco! Pero bueno, de rancheras no sé nada, estoy nublada en esa parte, a ver a ver, Milotic, recuerda… AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, ¡sí, sí, ya sé que le voy a cantar!, el opening de la novela que ve mamá, en donde la protagonista es una Jynx, ella tiene una voz preciosa, y yo también, pero bueno, vamos a ver si le gusta o se reirá de mí.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo canción para cantarte y es ranchera! –Dice Milotic entusiasmada

-A ver, soy todo oídos, pero no vayas a salir desafinada porque odio los chillidos, ¿ok? –Dijo Gyarados preparándose para oírla

Y empecé a cantar como una tonta, me coloqué en el lugar donde la luna más hiciera favor a mi reflejo en el lago, donde las estrellas están mejor y creo que los amiguitos del lago me ayudarán. Vamos, preparate, y un, dos, tré…

" _ **Qué bonito amor, que bonito cielo, que bonita luna, que bonito sol…"**_

Las caras que Gyarados ponía eran de amor puro, estaba atragantado de ternura y sólo llevo esa estrofa cantada, ¿cómo será con lo siguiente? Quizás le dará un ataque espontáneo de atracción. ¡Pero qué hermoso está siendo este momento! Los amiguitos que hacen los espectáculos en el lago me están ayudando y mucho, pero Gyarados tiene un punto fijo, es escucharme a mí.

" _ **Qué bonito amor, yo lo quiero mucho, porque siente todo lo que siento yo…"**_

Ahora sí… Ahora sí la luz de la luna me beneficia y me ayuda. Es amor verdadero lo que yo estoy sintiendo y él también… Está a punto de llorar, lo sé… Lo siento por su corazón, lo siento en su alma, lo siento en el. Es más grande el amor que el odio, ojalá todos entendieran eso en Gyarados, ojalá…

" _ **Dame más amor… Pero más y más, quiero que me beses, como tú me besas, y después te vas…"**_

Ya lloró y se siente orgulloso de mi, se levantó, y conmigo… Terminó de cantar la última estrofa de la canción…

" _ **Qué bonito amor…"**_

¡Yo no sabía que el cantaba! ¡Definitivamente, Gyarados no debería pelear tanto y debería tomar fama como cantante! Antes de que se pierda esa gran voz en la nada, pero sé que él no se prestará para esas cosas así que de nuevo me ha vuelto a abrazar y hasta otro beso me ha dado. Está muy cariñoso, se ha vuelto meloso de repente, yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, pero nunca pude esquivar por completo ese tema, aún seguía queriendo hablar conmigo seriamente de eso.

-A ver, Milotic. Sé que estás sorprendida en este momento, pero es que yo canto y me vuelvo "Doble T Matutino", e igual, tenemos que hablar…

-Preguntame entonces… -Dice Milotic bajando la cabeza

-¿Quieres ser mi pez? –Dice Gyarados haciendo que ella levante su cabeza.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, ME HA TOMADO POR SORPRESA, CREÍ QUE HABLARÍA SOBRE MI MAMÁ ¡PERO NO! CLARO QUE SÍ, ¡YO QUIERO SER SU PEZ! QUE HERMOSO, ARCEUS, ME ESTÁS MATANDO, TÚ ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTO Y BUENO, PUES GRACIAS…

-Si claro porque tengo que enmendar la burrada que hiciste esta tarde, ¡me das más trabajo! –Le replica Arceus a Milotic en su mente

-¿Pero qué? –Dice Milotic asustada y sorprendida

-En serio, no me hagas esto más incomodo, sólo responde y ya… -Dice Gyarados abrumado por la reacción de Milotic

La he regado de nuevo… ¿Arceus me ha hablado? Esto ya es extraño, hoy no ha sido un día normal, pero bueno, tengo que enmendarla, voy a responderle como es…

-Sí, yo quiero ser tu pez… -Dice Milotic a punto de llorar

-Ay, ya no llores… Ya somos peces, ¿no? –Pregunta Gyarados

-Sí… Somos peces, estamos juntos, por fin… -Dice Milotic abrazando a Gyarados

-¿Tu mamá va a interferir con esto? –Pregunta Gyarados

-Tranquilo, no hables de eso… Hay un lazo más grande que puede detener las acciones de ella, se llama amor y lo hemos hecho nosotros… -Dice Milotic

-Dos, nosotros dos… Pues yo no veo un mecate que nos amarre o que estemos pegados. –Dice Gyarados tratando de entender

-Pues, que nuestro amor es más fuerte que todas las injurias y maldades… -Dice Milotic

-A no más, así sí entiendo… -Dice Gyarados

Y me dio otro beso más, el oficial, tenemos segundos de ya ser novios… Lo quiero mucho, lo quiero mucho mucho mucho. Es el amor más bonito que yo he tenido y con el que me quiero quedar para siempre, porque he sabido algo desde que tengo memoria, de que si tu, Gyarados, me atrapas, y yo, te atrapo, es para siempre… El también está contento e igual como yo, aunque en la escuela daremos mucho revuelo y sorpresas para todos, pero da igual, da igual… Nosotros nos vamos a querer mucho…

Hasta que… Ha llamado mi padre… Quiere que vuelva a casa ya… El momento hermoso duró lo que duró, y sé que esto seguirá latente en mi mente…

-Ya me tengo que ir… -Dice Milotic apenada

-Entonces, yo también me voy… Te… Quiero mucho… -Dice Gyarados abrazándola para que se vaya tranquila

-Yo más… -Dice Milotic enamorada mientras le da un beso

Y me fui… A la luz de la luna, declaré mi amor a Gyarados y el igual. Nos queremos, nos adoramos, y nadie podrá separarnos, nadie… Llegué a mi casa a tiempo, me fui a mi cuarto, me hice la dormida y mis padres llegaron al rato después, mamá se aseguró de entrar en mi cuarto a ver si yo estaba ahí, me abrazó y me dio un beso de buenas noches, pero le escuché decir lo siguiente…

"-Yo aprobaría tu amor, hija… Pero con un Gyarados no… Ese no…"

Y me quedé pensativa en esa frase… Quizás haya una historia pasada de mi mamá que no le permita aceptar mi amor, pero algún día lo sabré. Mi papá también entró después de ella, me levanté y quería hablarle sobre eso, pero no, se acostó conmigo y me empezó a dormir en realidad, como que su amigo Xatu había predicho lo que pasaría con nosotros y me dijo:

"Ya son novios, ya lo son"

Y lo último que oí antes de quedarme dormida, era un…

"Qué bonito amor…"

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **HOLAAAAAAAAAA MIS AMORES PRECIOSOS, SU MARCELA LES TIENE UNA SORPRESA PREPARADAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **¡A PARTIR DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE EMPIEZA GARDEGREN!**_

 _ **Sí, Gardevoir y Greninja, ellos fueron los ganadores de la encuesta y el título de la nueva historia será: "¡Gardegren! This is Love" A partir del 16 de Noviembre estará disponible y quiero que estén para leerla y decirme que tal les parece, el tiempo de esta historia irá en curso igual al de Gyaratic y me imagino que les gustará mucho o que se yo los que tienen la razón aquí son ustedes, los quiero mucho y no habrá capitulo de Gyaratic hasta la semana que viene por el proceso de revisión ya que hay ciertas fallas en esta historia y perdí todos los documentos, así que Gracias por Todo y que Arceus los bendiga, cuídense mucho y que disfruten del Sol y Luna que ya va a salir para Latinoamérica, si me preguntan que inicial es mi favorito pues es Primarina porque con Decidueye lloraría al tenerlo que matar para que evolucione y Incineroar también es bueno pero Primarina es la que he escogido. Los quiero mucho, y que su vida sea de éxitos y de bien! Chau chau.**_


	22. No sólo de mi boca han (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Guerra / xltr4mxrcella

No solo de mi boca han de salir hiperrayos (Parte 1)

* * *

Después de pasar un domingo mareados y con cierto dolor de cabeza, llegó el lunes, y como siempre, el profesor Mew tenía que fastidiar nuestra mañana con un taller de yo no sé cuantas hojas y un montón de preguntas que no van ni al caso de lo que estamos haciendo hoy. Es Psicología para vivir, no un formulario para aparecer en Pokémon o una cita con Arceus, el cual ya me ha citado un montón de veces para decirme que "deje de fastidiar y que ya tengo lo que quiero". Aunque han sido unos pocos días desde qué formalicé mi relación con Milotic las cosas van bien, no podría esperar algo mejor porque en realidad, es muy poco tiempo y lo más bonito y meloso es que la muchacha por lo que yo he visto, es feliz conmigo y hasta los chicos me lo dicen. Aunque me aburro de solo pensar qué… ¿Este será el resto de mi vida? Conseguír una chica y aparear y mejorar la raza, mamá siempre me ha dicho que debo dar nietos a la familia y mi padre por supuesto, que me ha explicado cómo debo aparear, pero ¿ahora? ¡Apenas tengo 17! Y si mis padres me tuvieron a mí a esa edad, entonces… ¿Por qué yo debería repetir la historia? Primero tengo que estudiar y conseguir un trabajo, y una casa propia para "casarme" con Milotic y darle una vida feliz como se merece. Pero… mis padres piensan que eso debería ser ahora, no sé a que temen, no se van a morir claro, pero que tenga yo una familia ahora sería mi autodestrucción.

Y de repente, entró la directora con "Silver", su hijito, que es un Lugia bebé, la pregunta es ¿CÓMO LO TUVO? Si los legendarios no pueden reproducirse, pero da el caso que la directora tiene un hijo…

-¡Muy buenos días, chicos! ¡Estoy aquí porque vengo a darles una gran información!

-¿Mataron a alguien? ¿Salamence volvió? ¿Quemarán la escuela? –Dijo Blastoise

Todos en ese momento quedamos desconcertados con la pregunta, pero también tiene razón, aquí siempre pasa una catástrofe por muy normal que se vea la escuela, pero que más

-No chico, no… No es eso… Es que… ¡Habrá un concurso en esta escuela! –Dijo la directora abrazando a su pequeño que estaba inquieto

¿Un concurso? Que no sea de modelaje por favor ya tuvimos mucho con el del año pasado cuando…

Flashback del concurso pasado tan tan tannnnnnnnnn

Las finalistas del concurso eran Sylveon, Lopunny, Dragonair y otras chicas que estaban ahí pero ustedes creen que yo me acuerde, ¡pues no! Pero la cosa está en la rueda de preguntas, y casualidad era Sylveon la primera que iba a pasar, tomó un papelillo de la esfera y lo abrió, le tocó la pregunta del profesor de Informática, Porygon2.

-A ver, a ver… ¿Qué es más difícil, pedir permiso o pedir perdón?

Sylveon quedó un poco desconcertada y tonta, se empezó a reir como una foca y después respondió:

-Profe, yo pienso que es más difícil pedir permiso que pedir perdó… -Sylveon después de esto se volvió a reír de nuevo

Todos prácticamente nos hemos reído en todo el auditorio, la había regado nivel Arceus. Y como no le dieron la oportunidad de volver a responder después de esa "falla" quedó descalificada y el quinto lugar se lo dieron a otra chica que estaba llorando en los camerinos.

Fin del Flashback "esto es todo amigos" con voz de Porky

Y así sucesivamente Sylveon se ganó el premio a la más "bruta" del año. Otro concurso de belleza traería peores respuestas, no soy psíquico, pero yo lo presiento. Es más, si Milotic compitiera, se llevara los premios sin duda alguna porque es la especie más bonita, o eso creen todos, porque Gardevoir es bien linda, el tren de las Eevee también y Dragonair igual. Todas son lindas, pero también tienen que tener bonito el cerebro para no pasar penas milenarias y que no te tilden como una "loca de carretera" pero en fin, la directora volvió a hablar del concurso y casualidad, no era lo que nadie se esperaba aquí…

-¡Es un concurso de Canto! Y necesitamos participantes, será en la escuela, el premio será grande y sobre todo será para recaudar fondos para las aulas preescolares que hacen falta en la escuela… ¿Quién es el valiente que se me anota primero eh? Pero tiene que cantar muy bien, ese es el primer requisito… -La directora seguía hablando pero yo me puse a pensar

¿Y si voy a competir? No Gyarados, harás el ridículo, tú solo cantas en el baño, te inspiras y ya está, no es necesario mostrárselo a todos y que después se burlen de ti de tal manera… Aunque veo a todos muy emocionados por competir, yo quise lanzar a la rana desnutrida de Greninja a ver si canta, es posible que lo haga, pero yo no lo voy a hacer, eso creo…

-Directora, ¡Greninja canta! –Le grité a la directora y esta volteo de inmediato

Milotic quedó sorprendida y me lanzó un papelillo que decía: "Vamos a cantar, y no seas tan mentiroso", por supuesto que lo pensé pero es más grande la pena que siento por hacerlo en público, no debo hacer algo que me incomode, por eso le lanzé yo otro diciendo "No Milotic, cantar en público no es lo mío" y lo rompió en pedazos, y solo me miro con una cara de furia. Después Greninja se levantó y advirtió:

-Mi canto da mala suerte chamos y chamas, soy muy pavoso…

Todos gritábamos ¡QUÉ CANTE! ¡QUE CANTE! ¡QUE CANTE!

Y empezó a cantar algo raro y bien desafinado, por supuesto que tenía razón:

" _ **Yo nací en esta ribera del Arauca vibrador, soy hermano de mi hermano, que nació en el lavamanos…"**_

Y fue tan feo que a Blastoise se le taparon los cañones, Milotic y yo usamos salpicadura, a Gardevoir se le puso el pico de mil colores, a Gallade se le fracturó el brazo con el que corta, Espeon perdió la premonición que tenía sobre su futuro amor, un Scyther vió el color rojo, un Pidgey cayó electrocutado, la directora perdió a su hijo de nuevo y a Alazakam se le perdieron las cucharas. Por supuesto que todos nos alarmamos, y queríamos matar a Greninja porque había generado el caos, pero todos regresamos a nuestro estado normal y el hijo de la directora Lugia del miedo se había escondido debajo del escritorio del profesor.

-Yo se los dije y no me pararon bolas –Dijo Greninja molesto después de todo lo que pasó

Y la única envalentonada del salón había sido Dragonair. La directora ya estaba a punto de irse ya que veía que nadie más iba a competir, pero resulta que Milotic se levantó y le gritó que no se fuera, que le tenía una sorpresa…

-¿Otro canto lleno de mala suerte o qué cosa? –Dijo la directora asustada

-No… ¿Se puede participar en duetos? –Preguntó Milotic

-¡Pues claro niña! Pero dime, ¿participarás con quién? –Preguntó la directora

-¡Con Gyarados!

Y todos me miraron a mí de repente como si fuera el único que estuviera en ese salón… ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡ME HAS LANZADO AL MATADERO! NO VOY A PARTICIPAR, ¡NO NO Y NO SEÑORA, NO LO HARÉ! Y después todos de nuevo empezaron a gritar porqué cantara y cantara, me quedé en silencio y me enojé muchísimo, ella sabe que a mí no me gusta cantar en público, aunque con esos ojitos que me está mirando… Me está convenciendo, pero mantente firme… Y me sigue convenciendo… Y, voy a caer…

Entonces tomé la valentía, y empecé a cantar:

" _ **Yo quiero ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más…"**_

Y todos me aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción, se me acercaron y se quedaron asombrados, no solo de mi boca sale agua e hiperrayos, si no que puedo cantar, y en público, debo agradecérselo a mi pequeña, que está emocionada conmigo y se siente orgullosa de mí, la quiero tanto, que le di un beso en frente de todos y quedaron extrañados de tanto amor. Nos postulamos para el concurso con Dragonair y será para la próxima semana, tenemos que escoger una canción y un ambiente, sean bailarines o que cosa. De todas maneras no sabemos qué hacer y la directora se fue contenta de haber descubierto un nuevo talento.

"¡Llamaré a Articuno y le contaré esto!" –Dijo la directora entre risas con Silver, su pequeño hijito

 **EN LA DIRECCIÓN "aquí narro yo, la autora"**

La directora tomó el teléfono y llamó a Johto, a la escuela de allá, el director Articuno contestó y se sorprendió de que quizás hay otro problema en la escuela, pero no…

-¡He conseguido un nuevo talento por los tuyos para el concurso de canto! –Dice la Directora

-¿De quién hablas Lugia? –Preguntó el director Articuno

-¡Es de Gyarados! ¡Tiene una voz hermosa y se le da el canto! ¡Tienes que venir a verlo! –Dice la Directora

Articuno solo se echó a reír, era imposible creer que Gyarados que era tan problemático y asocial ahora cante, que cosas, ¿no?

-Lugia no me mientas que todos sabemos que ese no canta ni en el baño qué mal chiste… -Dice Articuno decepcionado

-¡No te miento! ¡Gyarados canta como un ángel! ¡Tienes que escucharlo, yo lo grabé, te lo voy a mandar a tu Whatsapp! –Dice Lugia

-¡De todas maneras no te creo! –Con esto Articuno cortó la llamada

La directora mandó el video en el que Gyarados cantaba, el director lo recibió, y quedó atonito, aunque no podía creerlo, era cierto lo que ella decía. Solo le mandó un mensaje diciéndole:

-"QUIERO HABLAR CON EL INMEDIATAMENTE"

-Pero está en clase –Contestó la directora

-¡Pues cuando se desocupe me lo llamas y lo traes porque quiero hablar con él! –Dice el director Articuno

 **2 horas después "Gyarados vuelve a narrar"**

Estaba en el receso, con mi grupo de amigos y Ampharos, quien se había inscrito con Charizard y Golem para rapear, espero que sea algo bueno y no nos salgan con un "terremoto, terremoto" como nos lo hizo Flygon el día de la fiesta, que por cierto… ¿Dónde estará? Después de lo que hizo junto al otro pendejo no regresó más y no se le ha visto en ninguna parte. De hecho es el único que de los tres desapareció sin dejar marca alguna. Pero en fin, no sé qué canción voy a cantar con Milotic y estoy a punto de arrepentirme de esta locura en la que ella me metió, pero la decepcionaría mucho porque sé que ella lo desea y yo no voy a negarme a lo que ella quiere, a la final será una sola canción la que vas a cantar y no tendré tanto trauma con el público, me mantendré abrazado con ella, ¡no será tan problemático! A menos que se aparezcan mis padres a quererme ver, ellos saben cómo canto, pero no se creen que yo me pondría en público a relucirlo, aunque se sentirían orgullosos sé que no los invitaré a verme. Mientras que el trío del rap hace su repertorio, entre los gemelos y Greninja ayudan a Dragonair, llegó el momento… ¿Qué carajos voy a cantar yo con Milotic?

-Gyarados… Algo tenemos que cantar… -Dijo Milotic

-Pero es que yo no sé, ni siquiera quiero estar en el concurso, en serio. –Le respondí y puso una carita de tristeza

En realidad ella quiere participar conmigo… Me dio la espalda, la hice sentir muy pero muy mal…

-Está bien… Está bien… Pero tú eliges la canción… -Le dije a Milotic

Y me abrazó y me besó. Me siento, rarito, de nuevo… No para de darme las gracias y ha sacado un montón de canciones de las cuales todas son a duetos y románticas, yo en realidad no quiero cantar eso pero lo haré, por ella y porque quiero enorgullecer a mi especie, y de repente llega el pequeño Silver que estaba merodeando por la escuela:

-Mamá te llama, Gyarados, mamá te llama… -Dijo el pequeño

-¿Y ahora qué hice? –Le respondí mientras Milotic se iba con las chicas

(Esta historia continuará)

* * *

 ** _¡HOLA JOLA AMIGUITOS! EL PROCESO DE REVISIÓN HA TERMINADO Y YO ESCRIBÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE TANTO PENSAR Y PENSAR JAJAJAJA. Y qué mejor que un concursito de canto para unos locos como nuestros aventurados. Espero que les guste y les quiero mucho, que Arceus les bendiga y que tengan un buen fin de semana, cuidense._**


	23. No sólo de mi boca han (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras En Kanto

Ay, ya ustedes saben quién soy ewe.

No sólo de mi boca han de salir hiperrayos (Parte 2)

Llegué a la dirección con Silver y encontré a la directora Lugia con un teléfono, ay mamá, quizás hice algo malo y de seguro me están llamando al representante… Ok Gyarados, tú no has hecho nada, ¿Qué querrá ahora esta mujer? Le pregunté a Silver en el camino y el niño me dijo que no sabía nada, sólo que su mamá me llamaba para hablar conmigo, me senté con el pequeño y ella terminó la llamada. Tomó una laptop, hizo algunas cosas de las que yo no me di cuenta y cuando puso la cámara de la laptop en frente de mí, vi la pantalla y nada menos estaba conectada en Skype desde Johto, era el ex director Articuno con una cara de asombro de haberme visto y sé que quería decirme algo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Canta! –Me dijo el director

En serio, ¿para eso me estaba llamando? Totalmente el no sabe que yo canto, por supuesto, siempre que había un concurso de canto yo no participaba, siempre los odié, pero ahora haré la exepción, pero en algún momento la conexión a Internet se interrumpió, recordé que esta mañana antes de irme estaba viendo uno de los cortos de los Poké-Toons y tenía que trolear a la directora con eso:

 **-"Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal, Send me kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire"** –Imitando a la rana de "One Frog Evening"

Y la directora reaccionó muy molesta, la verdad siento que me matará si yo no hago nada en frente de Articuno, aunque de todas maneras tendré que cantarle, ya de seguro le fue con el chisme y no tengo otra alternativa más que cantar y cantar. Milotic me metió en esto y no podré salir a menos que lo demuestre. No voy a retroceder ya porque puedo generar grandes problemas y la decepcionaría.

Y el Internet regresó, la directora me puso en frente de la Laptop y sólo me daba palmadas y susurraba:

-"Canta, no me hagas el ridículo ahora"

El director Articuno estaba a punto de explotar de la risa porque me veía azotado y un poco tímido, no me salía nada de la boca, estaba muy "azarado", es como si el mismo efecto del canto de Greninja pasara conmigo también, pero… Puedo hacerlo, si ya lo hice en frente de toda esa gente loca, ¿porqué no puedo ahora?

Respiré hondo y volví a cantar:

" **Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal…"**

Y accidentalmente, el director dejo caer su laptop de la emoción, se había perdido el video, más no el audio y se oía que pedía ayuda a gritos. La directora se echó a reír y yo quedé como un tonto y me siento culpable de lo que ha pasado. De repente ha sonado el celular de la directora y era un mensaje de Articuno:

 _"Se dañó la laptop porque de la emoción la dejé caer, pero dile al pez que lo odio por no habernos ayudado en los concursos pasados"_

La directora se seguía riendo de la mala pasada y me mandó a irme, ya era tarde y gastó todo el tiempo de mi recreo para esta tontería. Antes de esto me pidió que llevara a Silver a comprarse un helado y si me podía quedar con el ya que quería que alguien lo enseñase a nadar, por supuesto que yo no quería hacerlo pero accedí porque el pequeño estaba tan aburrido de estar con su mamá para allá y para acá, y casualidad, yo tenía clase de Natación, aunque según el profesor Golduck yo sigo aplazado junto a Milotic y no cambiará de opinión a menos que Arceus baje y le diga que está siendo totalmente injusto con nosotros dos.

Y me ha escuchado, pero se ha puesto de mal humor:

-¡Hombre pero es que usted me quiere dar un trabajo que es nada más y nada menos que de usted y la pejelagarta esa!

Y le iba a responder pero me interrumpió:

-¡Y POR FAVOR! ¡DIGALE A LA RANA FEA AZUL ESA QUE NO CANTE NI EN EL BAÑO! ¡HASTA AQUÍ VINO A DAR LA MALA SUERTE!

Y definitivamente, Arceus ya no quiere nada conmigo ni mucho menos con Greninja, vaya susto el que nos dimos hoy con el asunto de la mala suerte que le seguimos tapando la boca para que no cante más y no sea que se vaya a perder otra cosa o el hijo de la directora de nuevo se extravié y esta vez sea peor.

 **10 min. Después.**

Entré al área de Natación y el profesor me miró con una cara de rabia infinita de la cual parece no olvidar el incidente que pasó ese día, aunque prácticamente me daría risa que se enterara que en realidad Milotic y yo somos novios y eso nos perjudicaría mucho, por eso todos aquí van a cumplir con no decirle nada para que no vaya a pensar que lo que ha pasado ese mismo día en la piscina no lo malinterprete, más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Me metí con Silver en la piscina y estaba divirtiéndose con Milotic, parecía una especie de "salpicadura" la cual en realidad, de pequeño me encantaba salpicar y salpicar, sin embargo ese ataque no tiene efecto para nada y lo olvidé hace un buen rato, y solo lo usé hoy porque el canto lo provocó,.. Después de un gran rato, que el pequeño moviera los brazos y aprendiera a nadar rápido, ya que será un futuro guardián de los mares como su madre. El profesor nos miraba de reojo a los tres mientras que el pequeño nos abrazaba y nos juntaba, el pequeño aún no sabía hablar bien pero lograba decir al menos "te quiero" y eso me conmovió, así como lo hizo Igglybuff, bebé que me toco cuidar todo el día y que le di muchísimo cariño.

-Te, te quiero… -Decía el pequeñito mientras me abrazaba

-Yo también, pequeño guardián de los mares. –Le respondí mientras lo dejé nadar solito

Milotic quería conversar conmigo sobre el concurso de canto:

-¡Cantemos algo de amor! –Me lo propuso

-¡¿De amor mujer?! Si algo te tenía que decir, ¡Articuno me va a matar! –Le dije y se sorprendió

-¿Y eso porqué? De hecho… ¿A dónde fuiste con el pequeño si te desapareciste en todo el receso? –Me preguntó Milotic extrañada

-Era que la directora me estaba llamando ya que le había mandado un video a Articuno de mi cantando, de la emoción dejó caer la laptop y se le dañó, sin embargo… ¡Cuando venga al concurso de canto me va a querer asesinar por nunca haber apoyado a la escuela años anteriores! –Le expliqué y se echó a reír

-Eso te pasa por amargado, tú pudiste haber dejado la pena, pero tranquilo, cantemos algo que te sea más cómodo para ti… Pero que no sea algo que provoque una olla y deje a Gallade con otro ojo morado. –Respondío Milotic y en definitiva tenía razón

Y parece que Gallade nos escuchó y nos dijo:

-Sigan burlándose, sigan burlándose ¿eh?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo decir la verdad hermanito? –Le dijo Gardevoir

Y Greninja empezó a toser pero se había mantenido todo el día en silencio desde que cantó. Nosotros nos pusimos a ver si es que se había enredado la lengua o sentía malestar en su garganta, pero no, fue tan feo el efecto de la mala suerte que el pobrecito no ha querido decir nada por miedo que pase algo peor, pero entre todos le dimos abrazos y ayudamos a que retomara el habla…

-Prometo… No volver a echar la cantada, no quiero que por mi mala pava algo se termine de escoñetar… -Decía la ranita

-Tu canto no es el único que atrae la mala suerte, pues a nuestro ex director se le partió la laptop, ya que la dejó caer de la emoción al verme cantar. –Le respondí

Y todos se echaron a reír pero el profesor nos mandó a callarnos porque iba a explicar una cosa importante…

-¡Pues chicos, casi todos ustedes nadan bien, pero hay pocos que les falta pulir un poco la táctica y uno que otro que no sabe andar en el agua, por ello hoy les pondré las notas merecidas!

Y a mí se me ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y Milotic y yo nos merecemos qué? ¿Un 01?

El profesor quedó callado y se paró en seco. Nadie había querido hablar del absurdo tema de la materia aplazada, pero no me lo merezco ni ella tampoco, es mucha cólera la que uno sintió cuando ese profesor tomó esa medida tan drástica siendo injusto y sólo dejándose llevar por lo primero que vió. Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo reclamar mi derecho de recuperar mis notas? ¿Acaso está mal decirle a un profesor que está equivocado? Pues no. Yo sólo protegía a la persona con la que me he encariñado, y por supuesto, que yo no armé el absurdo desastre de aquel día.

-Miren, ustedes dos, les reemplazaré la nota, aunque tengo que pedirles perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de los buenos estudiantes que son, y por haberlos tildado de esa manera desde el desorden ocurrido hace días, la verdad… Lo siento mucho… -Dijo el profesor

Mientras rompía el acta del aplazo en pedacitos y todos reían y aplaudían de lo hecho, de nuevo la armonía en este lugar está presente, y sobre todo, puedo mirar a esa muchacha por los ojos y decirle que ya no tiene de que preocuparse, ya todo el karma producido de aquella riña está arreglado y cerrado por completo. Lo bueno de todo es que ya todos podemos ser felices sin alguien que nos quiera traumar la existencia en la secundaria, ya el bullying había acabado por completo y todo era paz y tranquilidad (en sentido figurado, tontitos). Pero en fin, yo no sé que voy a cantar para el concurso de la semana que viene, de nuevo repito que aún sigo sin querer hacerlo, pero ya me metí y no me voy a retroceder, eso sería fallarle a los que me están apoyando, a que deje la pena y muestre que bueno, ¡no siempre de mi boca, salen hiperrayos!

(Esta historia continuará)


	24. El concurso de Canto en Kanto

¡Gyaratic! - Aventuras en Kanto

La que escribio esto

El Concurso de Canto en Kanto

Narración por Milotic

 **Tun tun, llegó el dia… 1 SEMANA DESPUEEEEEEEEEEES**

Hoy es el concurso de canto en la escuela, mamá y las chicas están conmigo arreglándome y yo tratando de componer mi voz a la perfección para el día de hoy, ya decidimos qué canción cantar y cómo hacerlo. Estoy emocionada por Gyarados y por mí, por fin el demostrará de que está hecho y yo voy a complementarlo un poquitito. Espero que no se ponga penoso ni quiera morirse en el intento. Y de repente ha sonado mi teléfono, era mi primo Huntail que estaba por las aguas de Hoenn y que había oído sobre el concurso de canto:

-¡Primaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estás? ¡De una vez oí sobre el concurso de canto y los de la escuela van a participar! –Me decía el primo

-¿En serio primo? ¡Ay qué bueno! Mis viejos amigos irán, yo lo sé, pero primo, ¡deséame suerte que voy a participar! –Le contesté emocionada

-¡Ay primita es que yo sé que vas a participar y a dueto! Cuando me enteré que los Gyarados cantan también me eché a reír por tres días con mamá y papá, ¡pero aquí te deseamos suerte prima bella! –Me dijo Huntail muy feliz

-¡Ay gracias primito! ¡Cuando vaya a Hoenn de visita a la abuela yo se los llevo y vean que si canta! –Le decía mientras cortaba la llamada

Y las chicas de una vez supieron que era mi primo, que está emocionado por mí, y sobre todo porque mis viejos amigos me visitarán y competirán junto a mí en el concurso. Pero a ver, todavía no he salido de casa y las chicas aún no están listas, ellas serán el acompañamiento de nuestra canción, bailarán junto a nosotros dos, y eso me parece divino. Mis mejores amigas y yo juntas, y sobre todo, con el amor de mi vida, que debe estar preparándose como loco porque hoy le toca demostrar quién es en realidad.

-Awwwwww, nos vamos a ver bellas bellas como unas camellas, o como un Camerupt. –Decía Gardevoir animada

-¡Ay chica! ¡Pero ya nos hemos aprendido los pasos yal y como son, y no nos podemos equivocar, porque si no pasaríamos la pena del año! –Decía Dragonair

-Pero… ¿Acaso estás segura de que Gyarados quiera cantar, Milotic? –Me preguntó Espeon

Yo la verdad, no estaba tan segura de ello. Cada vez que tocaba el tema del concurso lo evadía por completo y para escoger la canción nos tomó mucho tiempo la práctica y esas cosas. Pero algo tenía que decir.

-¡Sí, sí estoy segura! –Le respondí con buena actitud

 **EN LA CASA DE GYARADOS**

Podía decirse que tenía un miedo que no lo dejaba centrarse en sí mismo, lo hacía repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y su intimidación estaba funcionando, pero en sí mismo. Gyarados no coordinaba, ni pensaba bien las cosas, estaba atemorizado de todo sobre el concurso y estaba desvariando algunas líricas de la canción. Estaba solo en su cuarto y de repente su madre entró de la nada a tratar de ver que tenía su muchacho.

-¡No voy a cantar, no voy a cantar! –Decía Gyarados miedoso

-Hijo, pero si tú nunca sufres de miedo… ¿Porqué ahora pareces un alma en pena? –Decía su mamá sorprendida

-Mamá… ¡Pasaré pena en ese concurso! Todo el mundo se va a reír de mi como un… ¡pendejo! -Respondió Gyarados sin cordura

-Parecerás más pendejo si te echas pa' tras a la última instancia, ¡Hijo! –Le respondió su mamá intrigada.

-¡Ay mamá! En realidad yo me siento incómodo por eso, hasta estoy desvariando, mamá… Pero también recuerdo… Por ella y sé que… Me matará y no me querrá hablar más nunca en su vida… Yo no quiero hacerle daño… -Respondió Gyarados más intrigado aún

-Le harás más daño hijo, si la abandonas en esto… Por favor, hazlo por ella, ve y demuéstrale a todos que tú eres un cantante también, y que así como peleas y ganas, también tienes otros talentos ocultos… ¡Anda hijo! Por comodidades te prometo que ni tu padre ni yo iremos… ¿va? –Tratando de remediar con el chico

Gyarados asintió y empezó a buscar la calma que no tenía.

 **En la escuela, 1 hora después.**

Gyarados y yo estamos inscribiéndonos en el concurso y poniendo el nombre de la canción, en fin ya los dos estamos seguros de hacerlo, o eso creo yo… Me miraba raro, temblaba y en momentos raros hacía ejercicios de calma y respiración. ¡Pero qué raro está mi pez! Hoy he de sentir qué se echará para atrás y terminará con la idea de cantar y aunque no me guste, tendría que aceptarlo, yo no puedo forzarlo a mostrar su voz ante todos y que le dé un ataque de nervios. Nos teníamos que inscribir con la canción y el parecía todo serenizado, pero Gardevoir lo miraba de lejos como que intrigada y molesta, no sé que le habrá hecho o qué pasará, pero si Gardevoir está molesta es porque algo malo siente. Espeon y Gallade también sienten la misma molestia hacia Gyarados e intentan saber qué le pasa… Pero el no dice nada, parece estar en total serenidad, como si no pasara nada.

Y de repente llegó la pequeña Igglybuff, abrazando a Gyarados al que le dice "papá" como siempre. De repente la angustia que se hacía notar por Gyarados desapareció por completo cuando vio a esa pequeña niña que empezó a jugar con él y a tratar de darle un poquitito de felicidad. Pero yo he decidido romper el hielo que me abruma más a mí. Lo tomé y me lo llevé a hablar a solas, para que me explique mejor la situación. Si tengo que desistir de la idea del concurso de canto, lo haré con tal de que él se sienta mejor…

-Los chicos te ven nervioso y sé que no estás preparado para esto… Ya podemos abandonar el concurso y finalmente acabar con tu tortura… -Le dije a Gyarados seria, pero no pude contener el llanto

Creo que se sintió muy mal de que yo hubiera desistido de la idea por mí misma, pero no lo obligaré a nada que lo termine matando por muy incómodo que sea o porque cuanto yo quiera participar en el concurso, no lo haré participar si no está seguro. Podría equivocarse y desvariar… Habría sido el desencanto de todos, y todo por mi culpa.

Pero hubo una ráfaga de esperanza en su alma qué lo hizo responderme:

-Milotic, yo quiero participar… No necesito apenarme ni nada de eso, yo quiero que tú y yo cantemos… -Me decía mientras me abrazaba fuerte

Hay momentos en la vida, de los cuales no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que sí, cada vez, me hace más feliz y segura de mi misma y lo que puedo hacer.

-Pero… Tú est… -Gyarados me interrumpió

-¡Yo ya no tengo pena ni voy a hacer un desastre mujer! ¡Y mejor vamos ya! El auditorio nos espera y la gente está emocionada por los participantes, ¡voy a demostrarles a todos que como yo doy pelea también canto! –Dijo Gyarados feliz y entusiasmado.

Y nos dimos el típico besito inocente de noviecitos. Mientras él iba caminando con mucha actitud a la final, la que iba a morir de pena era yo. ¿Qué te pasa Arceus? ¿Acaso estás invirtiendo los papeles o qué cosa? Tomé los papeles en donde las líricas de la canción estaban escritas y nos pusimos a practicar por última vez, mientras que con las chicas actuábamos como si en verdad estuviésemos montados en la tarima, nadie nos estaba viendo así que teníamos una buena sorpresa para todos. ¡Nuestro canto va a ser genial! ¡O quizás terminemos siendo el encanto de Kanto en el canto! Ups, Milotic, pareces repetitiva.

 **EN EL AUDITORIO, EMPEZÓ EL CONCURSO CHAN CHAN CHAN**

-¡Muy buenas tardes para todos! Es un placer tenerlos aquí junto a nuestra escuela, dando la bienvenida al… ¡Primer concurso de canto en Kanto! Aquí su servidora Deoxys Delgado será la animadora del concurso y a continuación, unas breves palabras de la Directora de Nuestra Escuela: ¡Lugia Marín! –Decía la animadora entusiasmada como si estuviera animando los Grammy's.

*Aplausos por parte de todos, la directora toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar*

-Pues… ¡Muchas gracias por permitirnos la realización del concurso en nuestra escuela, a los directores de las escuelas aliadas por cada región, y por supuesto, a todos ustedes que están aquí recibiéndonos con mucha alegría y esperando a todos los participantes que con mucha gracia y talento hoy nos darán un muy buen espectáculo! Y los dejo, porque tanta palabrería no es buena para un concurso, ¡Que disfruten de nuestros participantes! –La profesora dejó la tarima y de nuevo volvió a animar la profesora Deoxys

Pensándolo bien, viendo que muchos de aquí van a participar más los de Johto, y los de Hoenn, y los de Sinnoh, y los de Unova, y los de Kalos, hasta los de Alola… ¡Ay no! ¡La que no quiere participar soy yo! Pero de repente la directora entró a los camerinos repartiendo una especie de folletos, en donde decían las reglas para participar, si una no era cumplida, automáticamente estaríamos descalificados.

Y empecé a leer, estas reglas como que las hizo ella misma porqué:

 _Reglas Principales del Primer Concurso de Canto en Kanto_

 _Me dejan la payasada, y se comportan seriamente._

 _Si van a cantar un reggaetón de esos de Ozuna o cualquier otro cantante ridículo, por favor retírense de una vez, no queremos oírlos diciendo estupideces, si lo harán, de preferencia reggaetón viejo._

 _Esta regla también aplica al género de vallenato, que sea algo movido, no algo de despecho que termine haciendo que hasta el conserje se suicide._

 _Bailar "depravadamente" o el uso de Twerking o cualquier otro tipo de movimiento sensualón, van y lo hacen en el patio su casa, porque aquí nadie está interesado en verlo._

 _Si se van a retirar del concurso háganlo de una vez y no esperen a hacer la pendejada justo antes de que vayan a salir a la tarima._

 _Por favor, canten, no chillen ni hagan playback, eso se ve feo._

 _Si el estudiante Greninja Morales está en cualquier grupo, descalificación inmediata, ni se les dará oportunidad de cantar._

 _Si irrespetan la última regla no se vayan a quejar de la mala suerte que tuvieron en el concurso._

 _La dirección_

Cuando nos dieron ese papel con esas reglas, si me pude reír, porque casualidad el trío dinámico de Golem, Ampharos y Charizard tenía a Greninja y lo botaron de una vez antes de que los descalificaran.

-Muy bueno y todo pero nos pueden descalificar por ti así que chao contigo, besitos mami y si te sientes solita pues llámanos –Decía Charizard mientras le trancaba la puerta en frente a Greninja

Me asomé a la puerta con Gyarados y lo único que vimos antes de que él se fuera, decir lo siguiente:

-¡Aparte de que me están botando también me llaman marico! ¡Si serán arrechos!

Y de repente Ampharos salió y le tiró una cartera llena de cosas de mujer:

-¡Ay mami adivina qué! Dejaste la cartera entonces chao mua mua

-¡Mamaguevos! ¡Ustedes tres son unos mamaguevos! –Decía Greninja mientras se iba

Y le empezamos a tirar bolas de papel para que se fuera más rápido y no nos diera tanta mala suerte. Estaba molesto pero de verdad yo no sé de donde aquellos tres sacaron esa cartera, o será que le estaban jugando una broma pesada o qué cosa, en fin. Ya se me había quitado el miedo y seguía practicando con Gyarados, las chicas estaban en otro lugar y nosotros dos estábamos con otros participantes, estábamos con una chica que llegó de Alola, se llama Primarina y canta muy bonito, de hecho, mejor que Gyarados y yo juntos. Viene a representar su región y a ver "si gana", pero es una muchacha muy linda y de buen corazón, me senté a conversar con ella mientras Gyarados se había ido a darle una retajina a aquellos tres por la broma a Greninja.

-Ay, pero tú también cantas bonito… Y dime… ¿Ese Gyarados es tu novio? –Me preguntó Primarina

-¡Sí! Es mi novio y canta de un hermoso… Lo veo todos los días y cada vez me enamoro más. –Le contesté y esta se sonrojó

Ay Arceus mío, ¿Porqué se habrá puesto así? Será que le hice recordar algo que la hace sonrojarse o qué, pero hasta lágrimas soltó cuando empezamos a hablar de amor y esas cosas… Parece que no ha tenido buenas experiencias en este tema… Cuando a mi me hablan de amor yo me pongo feliz, sin embargo, a ella le hace lo contrario. ¿O será que está enamorada ya de mi Gyarados? Ay Milotic así no… No tengas celos, apenas acaba de llegar la pobre muchacha… ¡Y YA PIENSAS ESO!

-Perdoname, pero es que no puedo evitar llorar cuando me hablan de amor… -Me contestó la muchacha quien secaba sus lágrimas

-Te juro que yo no quería hacerlo… A la que me tienes que perdonar es a mí… -Le respondí y le di un abrazo fuerte para que se sintiera feliz

Primarina se había calmado por completo, creo que tendré una nueva amiga después de esto… Pero ella como que sentía esa necesidad de descargarse con alguien sobre lo que sentía, y yo me dispuse a ser ese alguien con el cual ella busque la tranquilidad mientras habla.

-Es que… La gente se ha vuelto loca desde hace un tiempo… A nuestra especie le han dado mucha burla y burla, sobre todo si eres un Primarina macho… Yo estaba enamorada de Decidueye y lo sigo estando, por hace ya unos cuantos años, pero un día de escuela normal, no apareció más y nadie sabe cuál es el rastro de él… -Me contaba mientras sacaba un pañuelito para secar sus lágrimas

Esta historia es un poco dolorosa… Hasta me llegó a mí en el corazón y les puedo jurar que no sabría cómo reaccionar ante esto… Pero ya en mi corazón está quedado y grabado que Gyarados no se irá jamás…

-Ay… ¿Pero no has intentado comunicarte con él? –Le pregunté yo más triste de lo normal

-Cortó su teléfono, redes sociales y demás… Está desaparecido… -Me contestó Primarina

Y el profesor Mew entró a entregarnos el turno en el que vamos a cantar, tuvimos que cortar la conversación.

-Primero vas tú, Primarina, después va el trío de Ópera de Sinnoh, de terceros van el grupo de Kalos, de cuartos van Gyarados y Milotic… pero los últimos en cantar son el trío dinámico de Kanto. ¡Estén pendientes! ¡Y salgan rápido que ustedes van a estar allá afuera!

Y cuando hemos salido a ese auditorio, ¡Estaba lleno de gente! Desde humanos hasta nosotros mismos, eso estaba explotado. Por supuesto mamá y papá estaban pegándome gritos por ahí, en señal de apoyo para mí y también estaban los de Gyarados, ¡MIS PADRES Y LOS DE ÉL ESTABAN JUNTOS! quien cuando los vio sólo se echó a reír y dijo:

-¡Yo sabía que no iban a dejar de venir!

-¿Les dijiste que no vinieran? ¡Qué pasada Gyarados! –Le contesté yo

-Pues les dije porque ellos me ponen más incómodo de lo normal… ¿Pero si ya están aquí quién los saca? Qué se queden… -Me respondió besándome los cachetitos

Y los cuatro vieron esa escenita y se echaron a reír como focas sin remedio. Creo que por fin mami ha aceptado nuestro amor y está feliz por ello. No sé ni tampoco entiendo porqué nos niegan querernos, deberían negar el cruce entre humanos y nosotros ¡que se ve horrible! Pero en fin, ya empezó el concurso y Primarina es la primera que va a pasar, que bueno por ella, espero que lo haga muy bien.

-Y la primera concursante de nuestra primera edición del concurso de canto es… ¡Primarina! Un aplauso para ella, ¡la concursante de Alola! ¿Qué nos vienes a cantar? –La profesora Deoxys con voz de Maite Delgado

-Sorry de Beyoncé –Contestó ella emocionada

Y después empezó a cantar. Casualidad a mi me encanta esa canción y todo el mundo estaba bailando por ello, tiene un estilo y mucho potencial para esto. Pero de repente alguien entró volando, y era Decidueye, quien se había enterado del concurso y que ella participaría. Me sentí muy feliz por ella y me emocioné, ya que ella no se habría dado cuenta pero nosotros dos los recibimos. Terminó la canción y ella se acercó a él, fue un bonito momento que se vieran después de un largo tiempo, después de desaparecer de la nada ahora regresa para hacerle sus días felices, tiene mucho que explicar pero sé que a ella todo le saldrá bien, antes de irse a buscar algunas cosas me abrazó, me dio su número telefónico y me dio las gracias por haberla escuchado, que me consideraría una de sus amigas y que le enseñara al resto del grupo completo, que los quiere conocer. Después pasó el trío de Ópera con "O Sole Mío" y todas las chicas enamoradas, hasta Gardevoir quien estaba junto a Greninja y quería arrancarle la cabeza porque no la dejaba escuchar y se comportaba con celos. Después pasó el grupo de Rock quien logró animar al público, y ahora… Nosotros.

-¿Estás lista? –Me preguntó Gyarados

-Sí… -Le respondí

-Entonces… ¡Vamos a cantar! –Me tomó de la colita y nos fuimos hacia el escenario

La vista del escenario hasta el público es muy abrumadora, da un poco de miedo y hasta siento que se me va a enredar la garganta. Gyarados se ve tan tranquilo y calmado y yo soy la que me estoy muriendo en pánico.

-¿Qué nos van a cantar? ¡Ustedes son el sorprendente dueto de este concurso! –Preguntó la profesora con la misma voz de Maite Delgado, que fastidio

-Es… La canción es… -Trataba de responder, pero tartamudeaba mucho

-¡Es Amor Violento! –Contestó Gyarados mientras la profesora se iba y empezó la canción

Me mueroooooo, auxilio… Esto no me lo puedo creer, pero que más, canta, canta, canta como siempre lo haces, no dejes que la pena te amargue, aprovecha que está cantando y está más sereno que tú, boba…

Y mientras cantaba se me pegaba como un jamón y empezaba a bailar conmigo, encontré la calma y di lo mejor. La gente estaba animada de vernos, mis padres y los de él también, y todos se sentían felices, hasta los humanos que estaban ahí estaban disfrutando de nosotros dos. La directora se sentía orgullosa y Silver se coló con las chicas para que lo enseñen a bailar. Por fin, un momento hermoso que nadie ha intentado arruinar y nada malo podría pasar. Terminamos de cantar y la gente nos aplaudió demasiado, sobre todos los chicos, quienes estaban detrás emocionados por nuestra presentación y nos fuimos de nuevo a nuestro lugar, Primarina y Decidueye ya estaban juntos y les presenté al grupo de amigos, Dragonair iba a pasar después de nosotros, le deseamos suerte y mucho empeño.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

-Llegó el trio dinámico… ¡ESCUCHALA CHAMITA QUE NO ERES SORDAAAAAA! –Empezó a rapear Ampharos

Y Greninja desde las gradas:

-¡Eso te lo enseñe yooooooooooo marico!

Y Ampharos empezó a rapear mientras que Golem hacía el beatbox y Charizard lo ayudaba, después empezaron con el "Shaky Shaky" y todo el mundo se volvió loco aquí, sobre todo porque simularon un terremoto y la gente estaba más loca de lo normal, después le dedicaron una canción a Braixen quien estaba emocionada por eso y se fue a bailar con ellos, y por último terminaron rapeando líricas amorosas para todos. Terminaron la presentación y todo el mundo aplaudió y gritó como loco, ya todas las presentaciones habían terminado y lo único que faltaba era la premiación, se tardaron un poco en escoger los ganadores de las categorías, pero todos estábamos juntos en el escenario esperando los resultados.

-Y los resultados son… Mejor baile con coreografía de la noche es para… El grupo de Danzas de Johto

*Aplausos y las Bellossom recibieron su premio merecido*

-Mejor presentación para bailar, es para… El trío dinámico de Kanto

*La gente se paró y dio aplausos y gritos como locos para los chicos*

-Mejor solista femenina… ¡Primarina de Alola!

*De nuevo los aplausos para ella*

-Mejor solista masculino… ¡Staraptor de Sinnoh!

-Mejor grupo es para ¡"Demons" de Kalos!

Entre más premios que hacían más cerca al ganador…

-Y por último… La presentación ganadora de la noche es para… Redoble de tambores y de pies y todo sonido, eh… ¡GYARADOS Y MILOTIC DE KANTO Y HOENN!

AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW, ¡hemos ganado! Los profesores se emocionaron, los chicos festejaron con nosotros y tenemos el primer lugar, mamá y papá se sentían orgullosos y los de Gyarados estaban sorprendidos de la cantidad de personas que han llegado preguntándole que de dónde sacaron a un cantante como su hijo, todos estaban felices junto a nosotros, desde el antiguo director de la escuela hasta la pequeña Igglybuff quien no paraba de dar saltos y brinquitos, a lo último…

-Hey… Te adoro… -Me decía Gyarados mientras me miraba a la cara

-Yo más… -Le respondí yo toda enamorada

Y nos dimos un abrazo y un beso que conmovió a todos, y demostró que el amor puede más allá de todas las cosas.

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Buen día chicos, por fin me reconectaron el servicio a internet, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, y les traje el capitulo entero porque ya tenía las partes, los quiero mucho y que tengan un feliz fin de semana, los especiales de navidad estarán presentes en esta historia y espero que les gusten, ya los empezaré a escribir. Los adorooooo y besos para toooooooodos, y que coman hallacas jajajaja**_


	25. Eres bien tonta y lo demás es (Parte 1)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Moñitos

Eres bien tonta y lo demás es puro cuento (Parte 1

Terminó el susodicho concurso… Por fin Gyarados y yo nos condecoramos campeones, sin embargo, estamos teniendo un momento muy pero muy sarcásticamente divertido. El momento se llama "Examen de historia", y no podemos escapar de él. La verdad, no pensé en que llegaría, y ganaría el concurso, pero esto del examen inescapable ha sobrepasado los límites de la negligencia educativa. Todos sentaditos, calladitos y concentrados en nuestros exámenes, aunque es a simple vista que estoy percibiendo que más de uno aquí no sabe nada de nada. Lástima que en estos exámenes no se pueda usar la telepatía, ya más de uno estuviera salvado y prospero a tener así sea un diez. Mientras termino las latosas preguntas, me llega un mensaje al teléfono el cual no puedo sacar a simple vista porque el profesor mínimo y me puede asesinar. Sin embargo lo saqué a escondiditas y vi que era un mensaje de Gyarados, que estaba a 10 puestos alejados de mí y quería que lo ayudara con una respuesta, traté de enviársela lo más rápido posible sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, no dejaría morir a mi amorcito. El mensaje se envió y lo recibió de una vez, mientras lo veía copiar y copiar, y me miraba queriéndome decir "gracias" y sé que después me lo agradecerá con su amor. La navidad ya va a llegar y espero pasarla con él, debe ser bonito nadar y pasar por las hermosas Islas Espuma, que cada vez que llega la navidad son el paraíso especial y el lugar de la celebración de la navidad aquí, es la primera que pasaré, de tantas. El Gimnasio está teniendo buenos resultados, papá y mamá se esmeran en darle las mejores tácticas y consejos para ser buenos en las batallas, y las entradas monetarias están siendo generosas. Necesito ir a comprar mi ropa para las natividades en el centro comercial de Azulona pero no sé cómo llegar hasta allá, quizás me cuele con las chicas o mis padres me terminen acompañando, pero en fin, tengo que terminar este examen asqueroso, odio la historia, yo solo quería terminar el concurso e irme a mi casa o a festejar con los chicos, pero no. El profesor antojoso lo tiene que hacer y ya esto es hartante, hartante y desesperante. Minutos después el profesor pasó a recoger los exámenes y sin duda que estaba desconcertado de ver muchos incompletos y con suma cantidad de errores. Nos salimos todos del salón y yo solo recibí un lindo abrazo por la espalda de Gyarados quien no paraba de besar mis cachetitos y me daba las gracias, todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, y aunque parecía extraño, era amor lo que se estaba percibiendo, hasta murmuraban de lo mucho que él y yo nos queremos.

-Mi hermosa princesa, en serio… No sé qué demonios hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda, por eso te adoro, me ayudas en todo.. –Comiéndome a besitos

-Yo te adoro más, pero a ver… ¿Se te olvidó estudiar como Greninja? –Le pregunté asombrada

-El concurso de canto me dio pánico, y se me olvidó todo eso… Pero tranquila, no te arriesgaré más en los exá… -Yo lo interrumpo

-Yo no me he arriesgado, ni me molesta hacerlo, estamos para ayudarnos, ¿No crees tú? –Le pregunté

-Sí, sí, pero… Na, que importa… Vamos a comernos un rico helado, ¡Pero sin esta gente loca! –Responde Gyarados

De repente, ese qué importa parecía decir algo más, pero habló de helado y lo ignoré por completo. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta un Snorlax. Los demás estaban esperándonos, pero ya les habíamos avisado que no llegaríamos porque queríamos reírnos de las locuras del concurso, por ejemplo, el porqué todos desviaron la mirada hacia nosotros y sobre todo tratar de encontrar un poco de lógica del porqué ganamos, ni idea, fue lo más normal posible y salimos ganadores de la nada. Las demás presentaciones fueron igual de buenas, ¿Qué tuvo la nuestra que las demás no tuvieron? ¡¿Amor?! Esa presentación nuestra tenía rasgos de hambre, porque teníamos mucha hambre, los nervios no nos dejaron ni probar un bocado para no vomitar. Al llegar la heladería estaba vacía, completamente vacía, creímos que apenas estaban abriéndola, pero no era así, es que raramente la mezcladora de helados por alguna extraña razón no quiere funcionar. Se han quedado sin ideas para repararla y una nueva no llegará hasta el mes entrante. Las mezclas de los helados se perderán si no se mezclan y la heladería no obtendrá ganancias con que pagar la nueva mezcladora, como Gyarados sabe reparar algunas cosas, se dignó a revisarla a ver si podía ayudar con algo, pero la mezcladora estaba teniendo tantos problemas, que si encontrabas uno de una vez te salían diez más…

-Ay no, mejor vendan eso de repuesto y no les sale tan caro… -Gyarados siendo realista

-¿Y cómo haremos para no perder las mezclas? Eso significa mucha perdida para la heladería... –Dijo el señor angustiado

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar? He visto que en otras heladerías usan un método de congelado con ayuda de nitrógeno… -Le respondí tratando de ser práctica

-Buena idea, chiquilla… Pero necesitamos muchos chicos más… -Dice el señor angustiado.

Y de repente llegaron nuestros amigos vestidos de heladeros, tratando de ayudarnos, el señor de la heladería estaba tan agradecido con nosotros.

-Hola, sabíamos que necesitaban ayuda aquí, y aparte a nosotros se nos ha antojado un helado. –Dice Espeon

-Sí, ¡pero qué egoístas! Se fueron solos y no nos invitaron… -Dice Dragonair

-Pero qué importa… ¿Ya están aquí no? Ponganse a batir y cierren esas bocas… -Les responde Gyarados

Nos pusimos todos juntos en el mostrador y batimos como locos, con cuidado y diversión para que no pase nada malo y no nos quieran poner los tazones vacíos por la cabeza.

-¡El que baile y venda más se gana un helado gratuito por día! –Dice el señor

Estas oportunidades en la vida nunca pasan, sin embargo hoy hay una cerca y no la puedo evitar, un helado diario me haría feliz mi vida, ya que mis padres nunca me llevan a comerme uno con el pretexto del gimnasio y que no hay dinero. Todos nos pusimos nuestros trajecitos de heladeros, tomamos una paleta y tazón, el nitrógeno y a bailar. Mientras que la gente escogía quién de nosotros sería su vendedor, todos nos veíamos animados y preparados para ganar el helado diario, las colas se empezaron a formar en un instante, había demasiada gente

-Ojo es por helado no estamos vendiendo harina pan ni productos regulados –Greninja con un altavoz

Y la cola de el aumentó un poco más, parecía que el éxito de vender más se basaba en andar gritando, yo tomé otro junto a Gyarados diciendo que por cada helado que vendamos nos daríamos un beso, Espeon y Gardevoir están prediciendo el futuro y Gallade y Dragonair regalan abrazos. Cada cola va aumentando poco a poco y la mezcla se está acabando, el señor de los helados está viendo ganancias provechosas y muy buenas, más de lo normal de un día de venta con la mezcladora, al local le hacía falta una especie de ánimo, aunque nunca se siente vacío, hoy estaba demasiado animado y estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados, a la final terminamos vendiendo todo y el señor de los helados tuvo que pedirnos ayuda para contar las ganancias producidas por el día "de suerte", como lo identificó el, mientras contábamos rápidamente, alguien se acercó a entrar queriendo comprar un helado, pero prácticamente estábamos cerrados y quedaba un poco de helado, entro a la tienda y cuando nos volteamos, nada más y nada menos es Flygon, quien había desaparecido desde la fiesta después de todos los problemas, y se asombró de vernos a nosotros trabajando, e incluso se sintió mal…

-Hombre… Usted pudo parar una muerte… Usted pudo, ¿pero porqué huyo como las ratas cuando el barco se hunde? –Preguntó Gyarados

-Ay pez, perdónenme, en serio… Estaba siendo muy estúpido, y sí, yo provoqué los terremotos a propósito, pero se los juro que hoy me vengo enterando que Lapras se murió… Mi Gorebyss me lo ha dicho y me acaba de dejar por eso… -Contestó el mientras comía el helado

Qué triste… A pesar de todo está redimido, pero creo que es lo merecido…

-¿Y no sabes algo de Salamence? Ya terminó de desaparecer o qué… -Preguntó Espeon

-Voló lejos, sinceramente no sé con qué cara pienso volver a la escuela, todos me deben de odiar… -Flygon dándose golpes de cabeza

-Calma hombre… A usted nadie lo odia, todos somos amigos y nos perdonamos… -Le dice Espeon mientras lo abraza

-Y además… Tenemos por seguro que Arceus le dará la vida a Lapras de nuevo… Su cuerpo no fue sepultado, ha sido conservado y solo es cuestión de esperar a que lo haga… -Le respondió Gallade

Todos nos abrazamos, hasta el señor de los helados quien dejó de contar el dinero por llorar con nosotros, eso le dio en todo el corazón, pero en fin… Terminamos de contar el dinero y recaudamos muchísimo, hasta para pagar la reparación de la maquina, ayudamos al señor a adornar todo el local de navidad, ya que estaba llegando a cada uno de nosotros, ya eran las 5 y media de la tarde y yo hoy solo quería llegar festejando a mi casa mi victoria con mi amor, sin embargo mamá me ha llamado para que tenga una charla con ella, dice que están con los padres de Gyarados desde que se fueron del concurso que terminó hace un rato y quieren vernos a los dos. Los chicos vendrán al rato para festejar con nosotros, sin embargo ya tenemos que irnos de ahí, se nos hace tarde y después a los que van a mezclar a punta de paletas van a ser a nosotros.

 **15 min. Después, en la casa de Milotic**

Esa casa estaba sola, ahí no había nadie, y eso que es mi casa. Buscamos en el acuario y nada, todo estaba vacío, entonces… ¿Para qué nos mandan a llamar si no están? Qué antojosos, y de repente estamos cerca de la piscina, hay un Herdier corriendo de la nada y quiere saltar a morderme o qué se yo… Gyarados intentó protegerme pero me lanzó a la piscina de un coletazo y yo me asusté, como aquella vez, de nuevo pierdo la movilidad y hasta como nadar, qué tonta soy…

-Hey, amor… Sácame de aquí… -Le gritaba desde el agua

Y mis padres han llegado y ven todo el escándalo hecho porque me caí al agua…

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Tardes buenas mis queridos fanáticos, perdónenme si demoro en subir actualizaciones pero ya saben, ahora que empieze la universidad todo se me va a poner peor sin embargo estoy tratando de escribir lo más que pueda de las historias y creo que hay un grave atrasamiento en Gardegren porque ellos no han llegado al día del concurso que ya está aquí, trataré de solucionarlo en cuanto pueda y gracias por leerme, ya los especiales de navidad están haciéndose y creo que es necesaria una sinopsis de los personajes para entender el porqué son así, los amo mucho y que mi Arceus los bendiga**_


	26. Eres bien tonta y lo demás es (Parte 2)

¡Gyaratic! – Aventuras en Kanto

Marcela Kinomoto uwu

Eres bien idiota y lo demás es puro cuento (Parte 2)

Mientras que los padres de Gyarados se movían por ayudarme, los míos se reían diciéndoles:

-Ella no necesita ayuda, es un pez, se le pasará el miedo y sabrá como nadar –Dice mi mamá

-Marian… Esto no pasaría de nuevo… -Le contestó papá

-¡PERO ESTÁ ASUSTADA DEL MIEDO! –Dicen los padres de Gyarados

Y los míos seguían serenos como si nada… Papá seguía mirándome avergonzado y mamá se reía de mi miedo, Gyarados saltó al agua pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo estaba calmada y a punto de estallar de la pena, no quería salir del agua, que mala impresión

-¿Esperan qué un pez se ahogue en el agua? Ya esto lo hemos vivido una y mil veces y espere un momento, ella recobrará la normalidad y saldrá del agua como si no pasó nada

Los padres de Gyarados tenían una cara extraña de querer ayudarme, sin embargo los míos no los dejaron y yo al rato salí del agua recobrando la calma y Gyarados abrazandome, se había asustado de mi reacción, ahora si no existía un "acompáñeme, señorita" si no, un "Eres bien idiota y lo demás es puro cuento", me molestó que me dijera eso, me había asustado de… ¡REPENTE! Y él con mis padres ríendose de mis fallas, sé que soy muy torpe, pero no puedo con ello, ¿Es demasiado pedir que me comprendan? Creo que no, aunque en fin, ya lo hecho, hecho está y pasamos a la mesa para comer tranquilos lo que mis padres habían comprado de cena, era pasta con salsa, y carne, y queso, y que deliciosa estaba esa pasta, me la comí en un instante, estaba hambreada y muerta de la pena, porque mientras comía a una velocidad extrema (y eso que no aprendo ese ataque), mis padres se reían más y más de mi, y mi adorado novio no hacía nada más que seguir con el apodo de "idiota mía" creyendo que yo lo puedo tomar a bien y me puedo reír también, NO, es molesto y desagradable, en realidad no sé si es que me está haciendo sentir una verdadera tonta o yo… ¿Realmente lo estoy siendo? Es una duda muy difícil que está habitando mi mente ahora mismo, e incluso está haciendo que me rompa la cabeza de solo pensar, son tantas cosas que ahora mismo retumban e intranquilizan mi tranquilidad que ya estoy pensando en voz alta, siendo más tonta aún de lo común. En un momento de silencio, me dio por decir a puro pulmón:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dios en serio que me está pasando parezco una tonta!

Y de repente Gyarados se levantó de la mesa y me tomó de la colita pidiéndome lo siguiente:

-Mejor duérmete cariño, hoy no estás para nada bien, parece que el triunfo del día de hoy no te ha hecho nada bueno…

-Ok, mejor me voy… Papá y mamá, bendición… -Decía yo triste y soñolienta

-Arceus te bendiga, hija mía, anda… Ve a dormir tranquilita, te amamos…

Y los padres de Gyarados también saltaron a darme la bendición como costumbre, estuve en mi cuarto y de repente me dormí, la puerta se cerró, las luces se apagaron y encontré la paz en el sueño, los demás se fueron, y mamá y papá se echaron a dormir. La noche sería larga, pero… A la primera hora de dormirme, soñaba algo tan extraño que no me dejaba tranquila…

*Interpretando el sueño* Narro yo, la autora.

Milotic se encontraba en la Torre Pokémon a punto de salir, todo iba bien hasta que se encontró un montón de "Ghost" que no podía ver sin el Silph Scope, los Ghost tenían el mismo grito de Gyarados y la fueron persiguiendo hasta el último piso, haciéndola subir sin retorno, cuando fue acorralada por todos ellos, se convirtieron en Gyarados fantasma y todos les cayeron encima.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Despertó de golpe y se cayó de la cama.

Empieza la narración de nuevo por Mili.

¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? Con el golpe que recibí por haberme caído, me duele ahora la colita, el suelo no es nada blando, mis padres prendieron la luz y se acercaron a mi cuarto, todos sorprendidos al principio, pero después empezaron a reírse de mí y de lo tonta qué estaba siendo esa madrugada, me acostaron a la cama y de nuevo me dejaron sola, recobré la calma y volví a dormir de nuevo, esta vez todo iba bien, todo… En un momento, en otra hora más de sueño, ay no… ay no…

*Otro sueño interpretado*

Milotic se encontraba en el baile final de preparatoria, y de repente empezó la música romántica y todos se apegaron a sus parejas, pero ella no encontraba a Gyarados, no sabía dónde estaba, había salido como una loca a buscarlo y resulta que había conseguido un vendedor de comida que decía que estaba repartiendo algo y del hambre, ella se lo comió todo diciendo que estaba delicioso, hasta que el vendedor le dijo:

-Es estofado de Gyarados, ¡encontré uno aquí y lo cociné!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO –De nuevo golpeándome contra el suelo como una tonta

¿Será que la comida que tragué hoy tenía algo que produjera esas pesadillas tan feas? parezco a Coraje en el episodio de "Perfecto", me voy a volver loca aquí, mamá y papá no se dieron cuenta de nuevo que me desperté volada y asustada. Parece que comieron mis dulces sueños y dejaron los feos, voy a intentar dormir de nuevo, no creo que pase la misma pesadilla más de dos veces, y si pasa de nuevo, que la tercera sea la vencida… Uy, uy, uy… Que miedo, que miedo, un terrible miedo.

De nuevo vuelvo a dormir, sin molestias, parece que ya todo se ha calmado y no tendré otra pesa… dilla… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

*Interpretación del tercer sueño*

Milotic se encontraba en una playa con Gyarados, nadaban dulcemente de las colitas felices, y hasta besitos se daban, hasta que en un momento Gyarados se desenfrenó y empezó a lanzar rayos y truenos repentinamente, como retumbaban sobre el agua, todas las especies quedaron electrocutadas y de repente uno iba a caer directo a Milotic, hasta que despertó gritando:

-Ay nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, nooooooooooooo, nooooooooooo…

Y de repente fui a parar al cuarto de mamá y papá, y me les coloqué en el medio, pero pensaron que era una intrusa y me empezaron a dar coletazos y uno de esos me mandó directo al suelo, estaba adolorida, despertaron y se dieron cuenta que era nada más y menos que yo, llorando como una Madgalena de Arceus.

-Milotic, sabemos que te has asustado y que ya has tenido pesadillas tres veces consecutivas, pero que te metieras a nuestro cuarto sin despertarnos primero, ¿no crees que nos vamos a asustar creyendo que es un ladrón? –Decía mi mamá fúrica

-Mamá… Ya no sé qué hacer, estoy bien mal, es la tercera vez y son sueños feos, con decir que… -Exclamaba yo, pero papá me interrumpió

-Hija, no los cuentes, te asustarás más, mejor quédate con nosotros, hay espacio para ti, y mañana vemos qué hacemos, ¿sí? –Dijo papá

-Los amo a los dos. –Abrazo a mis padres

-Y nosotros dos te amamos a ti, chiquita. –Dice mamá

De repente los dos nos quedamos dormidos como tres angelitos, por fin pude encontrar la calma y la tranquilidad en una camita, esperando a la mañana siguiente, que quizás despierte feliz y tranquila…

Pero no, terminé despertando en un aburrido consultorio psicológico en Ciudad Celeste, ya que los gimnasios se rotaron de ciudad este año y ahora el tipo Psiquico está en Celeste, sin dudas que estoy más fría que un Vanilluxe de ver a tanto Pokémon esperando por consulta, y tanto humanos también, este consultorio está más lleno que la heladería, e incluso el doctor ni siquiera había llegado, y era por orden de llegada. Adivinen que número tenía, el 10, y eso que llegamos temprano. Me encontré a ciertos chicos de la escuela que iban por certificados de saneamiento mental para poder estudiar ciertas carreras universitarias, otros que iban por control mental y pocos por consulta psiquiátrica (problemas mayores), aunque prácticamente los hospitales y estos consultorios parecen siempre macabros y fúnebres, este no, este está colorido, tiene ornamentos por todas las partes, y de tanto merodear por él, me encontré a la secretaria Florges, que estaba a punto de llegar para organizar el orden de consultas, después llego el Doctor Alakazam, pero es Shiny, y llegó como que intimidado y un poco sorprendido de tanto trabajo que tenía hoy, pero se encerró en su consultorio y no quiso atender a nadie, todos empezaron a protestar y resulta que el doctor estaba teniendo severos problemas familiares de los cuales no le dejaban trabajar ni pensar bien. Pero como eso a la gente no le importará, las protestas no cesaron y la gente quedó más enfadada, otros decidieron irse para no volver, pero nosotros aprovechamos de ese momento, ya que casi todos los que estaban delante de nosotros se habían ido molestos y así no se tardaría menos con mi consulta, pero no, el doctor seguía sin salir del consultorio, e incluso mandó a todos a irse y volver otro día. Esto me sorprendió por completo, e incluso me metí a averiguar un poco sobre el porqué el doctor estaba comportándose de esa manera, me puse detrás de la puerta y empecé a escuchar una conversación muy tensa con la pobre secretaria.

-Florges… ¡Estoy atragantado! Ya hasta mis hijos me echaron de la casa, todo por querer criar a Flabebé, que salió del huevo que te hicieron poner a la fuerza… -Decía el doctor Alakazam en tono asustado

-Pero, señor Alakazam… No es justo que usted cargue con mis problemas, usted ya tiene otros hijos más y una esposa, yo puedo criar a mi Flabebé sola… Entiendalo, por favor… ¡No se busque más problemas por ello! –Exigió la secretaria

Y yo pegué más las orejitas a ver si podía seguir escuchando más y más del tema, es demasiado engorroso que una chica ponga un huevo a tan temprana edad, tanto como los embarazos de las humanas adolescentes, el mismo sentimiento cruel por la irresponsabilidad, pero hay casos muy diferentes, que si son tristes, y este, es uno de ellos.

-Es que… Es demasiado engorroso que tú tengas que pasar por la humillación de haber puesto un huevo tan jovencita y sin el apoyo de tu familia… -Respondía el doctor Alakazam

-Eso no me importa señor, yo sé que tendré sustento y dedicación para darle a mi niña, ella no pasará nada malo y todo lo malo que diga la gente, nunca me importará, ¡Quitese ese dolor de cabeza, que no es de usted! Por favor… -Decía Florges

-Pues… Tienes ra… -La puerta se abrió de golpe y se dieron cuenta que yo estaba escuchando todo

¡En que problemón me he metido…! Ahora estas dos personas me miran con ojos corta punzantes, e incluso me han dado la regañada del año, estaba totalmente apenada, pero bueno, la curiosidad mata al Meowth, o al gato. Solo alcancé a responder:

-Ay tranquilos, yo solo soy una paciente que viene por pesadillas, no hay problema conmigo…

El doctor se comportó repulsivo, pero la secretaria se acercó a mí de repente y me hizo acostarme en una camilla, es como si ella quisiera darme toda su ayuda y su comprensión…

-Mi niña… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… Estoy teniendo pesadillas muy realistas y feas, y todas relacionadas con… pues… mi noviecito… -Respondí yo

El doctor fijó su mirada en mi y decidió acercarse para examinar y saber más a fondo sobre mi situación:

-¿Y quién es tu novio? –Preguntó serio el doctor

-Es un Gyarados –Le respondi

Y los dos quedaron totalmente asombrados de mi respuesta, no se lo imaginaban e incluso pidieron ver fotos de mi teléfono en donde ellos confirmaran nuestro noviazgo, cuando se dieron cuenta que era verdad, quedaron paralizados, y no precisamente del miedo, era el asombro que tenían de que alguien pudiera conectar con los sentimientos de un Gyarados…

-Describe tus sueños, muchacha, uno a uno. –Dice el doctor mientras manda a Florges a buscar a mis padres por si creían que me había perdido.

-Pues… el primero es… Y el segundo… y el último es … y así sucesivamente, todos tratan sobre algo malo y extraño con Gyarados… -Le respondí yo

-Pueden ser sueños premonito… -Dijo el doctor

Me levanté de la camilla de golpe y grité

-¡¿ENTONCES ME TERMINARÁN MATANDO LOS GYARADOS FANTASMA, O ME CAERÁ UN RAYO, E INCLUSO, ME LO TERMINARÉ COMIENDO?!

-No, no… Claro que no… Déjame ver… No son premoniciones, no pasará nada de eso… ¡QUE EXASPERADA ERES! Mejor tómate esto con calma, hoy trata de dormir temprano y medita un poco, y es mejor, que le veas el día de hoy…

Y de repente, Gyarados pasó por el consultorio y entró a verme…

-Mi… Milotic… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sé que has tenido pesadillas conmigo, y yo anoche no pude dormir, creo que es por ello…

La señorita Florges lo trajo, no sé cómo, junto a mis padres… Creo que me hará bien verlo hoy… Así se me pasará esto que si es tortura para mí. Despues de salir del consultorio, El Doctor y la Secretaria me dieron un fuerte abrazo y me guiñaron el ojo, les guardaré el secretito, aparte, es un gesto muy lindo de parte de el de quedarse con la pequeñita Flabebé, pero la señorita Florges es su madre y sé que la mantendrá a su lado siempre. Nos fuimos a las Islas Espuma a pasar toda la tarde allá, y que bonito fue eso, vi casi todas las especies de hielo de Kanto, los Seel son preciosos, e incluso estaban la directora Lugia y Silver, quien ya podía nadar a la perfección e incluso estaba tratando de volar, pero con tanto frio que había, mejor se quedaba quietesito en el agua con nosotros. El día finalizó y me devolví a casa con una hermosa despedida…

-Te adoro, Mili, siempre te protegeré y si es posible, cuidaré hasta tus sueños… -Dice Gyarados emocionado y un poco sonrojado

-¿Tú… tú me estás diciendo eso? ¡¿Qué Weedle te ha picado?! … Es hermoso, yo también te adoro, estás más sentimental… Eso me alegra y llena mi corazón, anda, no quiero que se te haga tarde… -Le decía yo mientras me despedía con un inocente beso y un abrazo

Y a partir del día de hoy, las cosas serán el doble de hermosas en nuestra relación. Porque, aunque sea una idiota y lo demás sea puro cuento para él, sé que me adora y que daría todo por mí, hoy me lo ha demostrado a la totalidad, y que aunque tenga una triste pesadilla, sé que estará bien, lo sé, en mi corazón está latente, y en mi mente, también…

(Esta historia continuará)


End file.
